SuperReignCorp History !
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les ship SuperReign ( Sam/Kara ), SuperCorp ( Lena/Kara ) et ReignCorp ( Sam/Lena ) ! Sachez que même si un OS est basé sur un des couples, il est possible qu'il y est de légers moments entre les deux autres également ;)
1. OS SuperReign - J'ai confiance en toi

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce recueil !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le premier OS de ce recueil et il portera le ship de SuperReign ( Sam/Kara ) ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme j'ai aimé l'écrire. Comme il n'y a pas de fanfictions sur ce couple, je me suis dis " pourquoi pas ? " Il y a un léger SuperCorp à l'intérieur et sachez que peut importe le ship principal, je ferais en sorte de mettre les deux autres aussi ;) Je vous laisses donc découvrir ce monstre qui fait 12 pages word et un peu plus de 7300 mots ! xD

* * *

 ** _Résumé :_** Se passe après la défaite de Kara contre Reign, Supergirl est dans le coma. Alex réussit à enfermé Reign dans une cellule du DEO. Quand Kara se réveille, elle fera tout pour sauver Sam de l'emprise de son alter égo.

* * *

 _ **J'ai confiance en toi**_

 _ **La chute de Supergirl !**_ Il n'y avait plus que ça dans la bouche des citoyens de National City. Certains croyant à sa mort, pleurant la fin d'une époque, tandis que d'autres s'en réjouissaient. L'agent Danvers ne supportait plus cela. À chaque coin de rue, elle entendait les gens parlés de Kara. Les innocents ne voulaient pas y croire, espérant voir une silhouette dans le ciel, une silhouette teintée de rouge et de bleue, mais les criminels en profitèrent pour prendre le contrôle de la ville, prétextant qu'avec la mort de Supergirl, National City revenait de droit à la criminalité. Cependant, l'espoir de tous se fit détruire par la présence d'une seule entité, Reign. Le démon qui avait déchu une déesse. Celle-ci même qui se faisait à présent surnommé La Faucheuse. Une vendetta commença alors entre le DEO et la kryptonienne, provoquant des centaines de morts, Reign n'ayant pas la même compassion que Supergirl envers les humains. Alex faillit même y laisser la vie plus d'une fois si J'onn ne l'avait pas protégé et arrêté à temps. Mais un jour, Reign fit une erreur alors qu'elle affrontée à nouveau la grande sœur de Supergirl, elle semblait distraite et n'avait pas pu éviter son crochet du droit qui lui enleva son masque, dévoilant sa véritable identité. Alex fut décontenancé en découvrant que Samantha Arias, l'une des meilleures amies de sa sœur, était leur pire ennemie. L'armure faite de kryptonite d'Alex avait assez affaiblie la jeune femme pour que l'agent du DEO puisse lui donner un coup derrière la nuque, faisant perdre connaissance à celle-ci. Elle avait ensuite ordonné à ses hommes de l'enfermer dans une des cellules conçues exprès pour les kryptoniens. Depuis ce jour décisif pour Alex, la jeune femme était restée au chevet de sa jeune sœur, priant tous les dieux, Aliens comme Humains, pour que celle-ci se réveille.

 _~ Une semaine plus tard ~_

L'agent du DEO venait voir si l'état de sa jeune sœur s'améliorait tous les jours depuis une semaine, mais malheureusement, aucun changement n'était apparent. Alex se tuer au travail, faisant des allers-retours entre la cage de Reign et l'infirmerie. Elle ne dormait que très rarement, cherchant à tout prix un moyen de réveiller Kara. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard posé sur Supergirl, l'agent du DEO sursauta en sentant une main se posé sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la personne derrière elle, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant une belle brune aux cheveux bouclés, aux yeux couleurs chocolat intense et où une plaque de la police était fièrement accrochée à sa ceinture. Alex eut comme premier réflexe de poser sa main sur celle de Maggie afin de vérifier la véracité de sa présence puis fondit en larmes, prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. L'agent Sawyer serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, fixant du regard le corps de Supergirl avec tristesse.

~ Deux semaine plus tard ~

Alex ne pouvait plus tenir Lena Luthor à distance de la vérité au sujet de sa jeune sœur, elle ne l'avait jamais pu de toute manière. Une Luthor obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut après tout et elle était la meilleure amie de Kara, elle avait le droit d'obtenir la vérité. Toute la vérité. Alex lui montra donc le DEO sous l'autorisation de J'onn. Après une heure de visite, elle lui avait ensuite présenté Reign et Lena tomba de très haut en découvrant que son amie d'enfance était celle qui avait réduit à néant Supergirl. Un haut de cœur lui avait pris à cette révélation, mais soutenu par Alex, elle avait encaissé cette affreuse nouvelle et l'heure de la plus grande des vérités approcha. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie où Lena put découvrir Supergirl sur un lit médical, reliée à des machines qui la maintenait en vie. Un seul mot avait franchi la barrière des lèvres de Lena et c'était le prénom de Kara. Alex en fut à la fois surprise, mais soulagée de la clarté d'esprit de la plus jeune des Luthor. Celle-ci le savait depuis six mois, mais avait toujours laissé le temps et le courage à Kara de le lui dire. Elle s'approcha du lit de sa meilleure amie et prit sa main, laissant un ruisseau de larmes coulé sur ses joues. Elle se fichait d'être vu comme faible aux yeux d'Alex, elle en avait marre de lutter contre elle-même. Kara était importante pour elle et cette vision de la journaliste lui faisait un mal de chien. Alex posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lena, comprenant la jeune femme comme personne.

~ Un mois plus tard ~

Kara ouvrit timidement les yeux, dévoilant un regard d'une grande clarté encore un peu embrumé. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais son corps lui faisait affreusement mal et la força à rester allongée. Elle observa un instant le plafond, remettant ses souvenirs dans le bon ordre. Elle frissonna en se remémorant son combat contre Reign et la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti à chaque coup quelle avait reçu. La jeune femme était la première à avoir réussi l'exploit de percer sa peau faite comme l'acier. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas mis toutes ses forces dans la bataille, trop distraite par la sensation de connaître Reign. Elle avait déjà vu cette silhouette quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant le bruit d'un plateau en métal qui se fracasse sur le sol, provoquant pour ses oreilles un bruit infernal. Elle se tint la tête, le regard effrayé avant de la tournée en direction du bruit. Sa peur s'envola quand elle rencontra le regard plein de larmes de soulagement d'Alex. Celle-ci se rua sur sa petite sœur, la prenant dans ses bras avec une telle force que la fille d'acier sentait son corps se craqueler. Plongeant son visage dans le creux du cou de sa grande sœur, Kara y respira cette odeur si apaisante qui calma à la fois ses pensées embrumées et son cœur incertain. En ouvrant les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir Lena derrière elles, le visage également plein de larmes. Elle sourit à sa meilleure amie qui s'avança petit à petit vers les deux sœurs. Alex se redressa, souriant en coin en observant Kara, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de s'éloigner de quelques pas, laissant l'intimité dont les deux jeunes femmes avaient besoin. Le regard de la kryptonienne dériva donc sur la plus jeune des Luthor, avant qu'elle ne sentît à nouveau un corps chaud contre le sien. Elle sourit en coin en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Lena avant de la serrer fort contre elle, contrôlant tout de même sa force pour ne pas lui faire de mal. La présence de la jolie brune l'avait toujours apaisé. Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça sous le sourire bienveillant d'Alex. Une douleur aiguë força néanmoins les deux jeunes femmes à se séparée. L'agent Danvers accouru vers Kara, prenant ses constantes.

\- _**J'ai mal à la tête, Alex,**_ se plaignis la journaliste dans un soupir.

\- _**Tu as une légère commotion cérébrale, mais elle devrait se dissiper d'ici une semaine. Je vais te donner des calmants et il va falloir que tu te reposes,**_ lui expliqua l'agent, injectant un antidouleur à l'aide d'une aiguille spéciale.

\- _**Tu es au courant ?**_ Questionna Kara, observant Lena qui sourit en coin à cette demande.

\- _**Depuis la soirée à L-Corp,**_ s'amusa-t-elle, levant un sourcil. _**Mentir n'est pas ton fort et puis, une paire de lunettes ? Vraiment Kara ?**_ rajoute-t-elle en voyant les joues de Kara rosir d'embarras.

\- _**Je voulais te le dire, mais les occasions étaient soit trop bonnes où soit pas assez. J'avais peur que tu prennes mal le fait que je cachais ma véritable identité, mais c'était pour te protéger,**_ s'expliqua Kara dont les mots de têtes diminuèrent petit à petit.

Lena ne répondit rien et accorda à Kara un sourire éclatant avant de lui faire un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. La journaliste eue un petit sourire rassuré avant de s'allonger sur le lit, se sentant replonger dans ses songes.

\- _**Lena, reste avec moi,**_ murmura-t-elle tout de même à la belle brune, partant dans le pays des limbes, souriant en sentant la main de Lena dans la sienne.

 _~ Trois mois plus tard ~_

La convalescence de Kara est officiellement terminée, malgré quelques complications désagréables. Supergirl est remise de ses blessures, mais Kara, elle, est détruite. La nuit, elle revoit sans cesse des scènes de son combat contre Reign, se réveillant en sueur sans possibilité de se rendormir. Alors, malgré les restrictions de sa sœur, elle allait voler, surveillant la ville. À chacune de ses sorties, elle revenait sur le lieu de sa défaite, observant la ville du haut de cet immeuble, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle connaissait la cause de son état : Reign était dans les locaux du DEO. Seulement, Alex comme Lena ne voulaient pas que la kryptonienne s'approche des cellules, à juste titre. Cependant, Supergirl en avait marre de ressasser sa défaite contre Reign, se posant sans cesse la question sur sa véritable identité. Elle retourna donc au DEO et utilisa sa super vitesse pour se retrouver devant la cage de la Worldkiller. La jeune femme était assise, une jambe pliée, sur laquelle reposer son bras puis l'autre jambe étendue sur le sol. Elle avait le visage baissé, semblant réfléchir, mais quand elle sentit une présence devant elle, la belle brune releva son regard sur la fenêtre transparente en face d'elle. Kara put apercevoir la lueur mesquine dans ses yeux et le sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression que le monde entier rétrécissait autour d'elle, que le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle plongea son regard bleuté incertain dans les yeux couleur de la mort en face d'elle comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Pourtant, une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête : " _Reign est Samantha, l'une de mes meilleures amies._ " Supergirl avait du mal à concevoir que son sort avait failli se terminer entre les mains de la jeune femme, elle qui était si douce, si innocente.

\- _**Je vois que je n'y suis pas allé assez fort avec toi, Supergirl,**_ ricana Reign, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _**Tu es bien plus coriace que je ne le pensais,**_ ne pus s'empêcher d'ajouter la Worldkiller, rigolant de la faiblesse de la fille d'acier.

\- _**Pourquoi, Sam ? Nous étions amies,**_ murmura Kara, les mots passant difficilement à travers ses lèvres tant elle serrait les dents.

\- _**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai jamais été ton amie,**_ lui répondit la jeune femme, redevenant étrangement sérieuse.

Supergirl ne lui répondit pas, serrant les poings tellement forts que si elle avait une peau humaine, elle se serait mutilée à l'aide de ses propres ongles. Reign observa de bas en haut la jeune héroïne, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- _**Tu n'es définitivement pas un dieu,**_ dit-elle doucement, plongeant son regard ténébreux dans l'océan profond de Kara.

\- _**Tu n'es définitivement pas le jugement,**_ répliqua alors Supergirl, arquant un sourcil, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard pendant un long moment jusqu'à que Kara n'aperçoit la voix de Lena au loin. Elle se tourna vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, arborant un sourire désolé alors que sa meilleure amie s'avança vers elle, à la fois inquiète et soulagée. La chef d'entreprise prit Supergirl dans ses bras, sous l'étonnement de celle-ci qui ne s'en plaignit pas pour autant. Elle serra ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme, lui rendant son étreinte.

\- _**Tu as découvert la véritable identité de Reign,**_ dit Lena en s'écartant de Supergirl, fixant Sam de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

\- _**Je ne comprends pas comment Sam a pu devenir Reign,**_ murmura Kara, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- A _ **lex à peut-être une réponse, Kara. Tu devrais faire confiance aux compétences du DEO,**_ souris gentiment la plus jeune des Luthor avant de présenter sa main à sa meilleure amie comme invitation à sortir de cette pièce.

Au prénom de Supergirl, Reign eut une réaction qui n'échappa pas à l'héroïne. La Worldkiller murmura son prénom encore et encore, avec surprise, alors que la kryptonienne aperçu, l'espace d'un instant, une lueur de lucidité dans son regard. Kara fronça des sourcils, mais décida de garder cela pour elle jusqu'à sa réunion avec J'onn et Alex.

 _~ Le lendemain ~_

Dans la salle de réunion, J'onn et Alex se disputaient à nouveau à propos de Reign tandis que Supergirl écoutait d'une oreille distraite leur conversation. Cependant, son attention se posa sur Lena quand celle-ci vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elles ne parlèrent pas, observant les deux énergumènes devant elles. Kara ressentit le regard insistant de son amie sur son profil gauche, la faisant sourire instantanément.

\- _**Tu n'arrives pas à dormir,**_ murmuras doucement Lena, surprenant la fille d'acier qui fronça des sourcils.

Après une minute de réflexion, elle décida d'être honnête envers Lena et affirma ses dires d'un mouvement de tête.

\- _**Je fais des cauchemars à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je me revois tomber du haut de cet immeuble, le regard plongé dans celui de Reign. Seulement, depuis hier, ce n'est plus Reign que je vois, mais Sam,**_ avoua Kara, la voix brisée par la découverte de l'identité de son ennemi.

\- _**Tu es bien la seule à ne pas avoir compris,**_ souris tristement Lena, plus pour elle-même que pour Kara, qui l'entendit tout de même.

\- _**Je comprends mieux que personne le fait que Reign soit en réalité une de mes meilleures amies,**_ se défendit la Kryptonienne, restant tout de même sur la défensive.

\- _**Je ne te parlais pas de ça, Kara. Je te parle de tes sentiments pour elle,**_ s'expliqua la chef d'entreprise, d'une voix triste, décidant qu'il était temps que son amie ouvre enfin les yeux.

Supergirl tourna un regard surpris vers la PDG de L-Corp. Celle-ci plongea son regard dans l'océan de Kara, espérant la bousculer un petit peu. Après quelques minutes, Lena comprit que son amie n'était pas encore prête à admettre ses sentiments, alors elle décida d'être franche, même si cela aller être dur.

\- T _ **u es aveugle tout comme ta sœur quand elle a découvert ses sentiments pour Maggie. Vous fonctionnez pareil, Alex et toi. Je te le dis, Kara, accepte-le. Tu as des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour Sam. Quand je vous ai présenté, j'ai senti une alchimie passée entre vous deux. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était au début. Puis, j'ai compris pendant ta fête de Noël. Vous étiez si proche, mais si loin en même temps et quand je suis arrivé ce matin, j'ai vu tes larmes avant que tu ne les effaces avec un sourire de façade. Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher ça,**_ lui expliqua-t-elle, se posant devant Kara avant de caresser tendrement sa joue.

\- _**Tu as aussi des sentiments pour elle,**_ murmuras faiblement Supergirl, le regard désolé à son tour, avouant à moitié que Lena avait raison.

Lena fixa intensément Kara pendant un instant avant de s'approcher un peu plus de l'héroïne de la ville. Elle soupira en voyant l'étincelle d'incompréhension dans le regard de Kara, mais sourit tout de même. Elle caressa, à nouveau, du bout des doigts, les courbes du visage de sa meilleure amie avant de la prendre par la nuque et de posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il fut suffisant à Kara pour comprendre. Elle posa son regard sur Lena, les larmes aux yeux.

\- _**Je te comprends mieux que n'importe qui parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Kara, mais j'ai accepté que ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, pas de cette façon. Pas parce que je suis une Luthor et toi une Super, mais parce que je sais que tu aimes Samantha, qui est pour moi la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et s'il n'est pas avec moi alors tant pis,**_ lui sourit la jeune femme, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Kara lui sourit tendrement et la prit dans ses bras, lui montrant que rien ne changerait entre elles. Lena eut un énième sourire pour sa meilleure amie avant qu'elles ne soient dérangées par Alex qui leur demanda de s'approcher. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant avec de rire en s'approchant des deux agents prudemment.

\- _**Vous avez fini de vous disputer ou je dois vous arrêter pour ne pas qu'une troisième guerre mondiale n'éclate ?**_ Plaisanta Kara, sous le regard noir de sa sœur.

\- _**L'agent Danvers et moi-même avons enfin trouvé un accord,**_ commença J'onn avec professionnalisme.

\- _**Comme si c'était moi la plus bornée,**_ murmura Alex assez fort pour que Hank l'entend.

Kara la fit taire en un seul regard, exprimant à travers celui-ci une furieuse envie de frapper Alex, ce qui calma instantanément la jeune femme. Le patron du DEO reprit la parole, posant un regard reconnaissant sur Supergirl pour son intervention.

\- _**Après analyse du comportement de Reign, nous sommes certains que celle-ci n'est qu'une double personnalité chez Miss Arias.**_

\- _**Exactement comme Caitlin après l'événement de Flashpoint,**_ commenta Kara, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

\- _**Oui, mais Samantha n'arrive pas à contrôler son double. C'est Reign qui la contrôle puisqu'elle n'a aucune opposition,**_ ajouta Alex, d'une voix professionnelle.

\- _**C'est pourquoi, nous avons pensé que tu serais la plus qualifiée pour aider Sam à contrôlé Reign,**_ complétas J'onn en posant un regard insistant sur Kara.

\- _**Dit plutôt que c'est moi qui y ai pensé,**_ corrigea Alex, un regard noir posé sur son patron.

Kara posa un regard fixe sur sa sœur puis ensuite sur le patron du DEO. Elle réfléchit un instant, posant un regard empli de doute sur Lena. La chef de L-Corp lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

\- _**Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients, J'onn, j'aiderais Kara dans sa mission, bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de mon aide,**_ sourit Lena, amusée par le regard perdu de sa meilleure amie.

\- _**J'accepte, Miss Luthor. À la condition de recevoir un entraînement intensif de quatre jours avec Alex afin que vous puissiez vous battre en portant une de nos armures à base de kryptonite**_ , conclue-t-il, n'attendant pas une réponse de la part de la plus jeune des Luthor pour s'éclipser, la connaissant déjà de toute façon.

\- _**Suis-moi, Luthor, je vais te faire essayer des armures,**_ sourit dangereusement Alex en fixant Lena. _**Kara, je t'autorise à aller voir Reign. Essaie de tâter le terrain,**_ ordonna ensuite la plus âgée des sœur Danvers avant de partir en direction de la salle d'entraînement.

Lena se tourna vers Kara, déposa un baiser sur son front afin de l'encourager et rejoignit Alex pour son entraînement. De son côté, Supergirl se rendit dans la cellule de son ennemie, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

Reign se leva du lit de fortune sur lequel elle était assise quand elle vit Supergirl entré dans la pièce. Elle la fixa avec un petit sourire enjôleur et attendit sagement une phrase, un geste, venant de l'héroïne. Supergirl fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux, découvrant encore une fois cette étincelle d'humanité au fond de son regard. L'héroïne de National City eut alors une idée complétement folle, elle en était consciente, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Lena avait raison, elle devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Elle avait bien des sentiments pour Sam et voir la jeune mère derrière une vitre en verre, enfermée et contrôlée par son alter-égo ne faisait qu'approfondir plusieurs sentiments en elle. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers la commande de contrôle de la pièce et actionna le protocole d'urgence kryptonienne, faisant s'évaporer dans l'air des effluves de la pierre verte. Elle sentit tout de suite son effet sur son organisme et se plaça devant la cage de Reign. Elle put voir avec satisfaction que la jolie brune s'était avancé au plus près de la vitre, sa main droite posée contre le verre, son regard implorant presque Kara d'arrêter. Elles se fixèrent un moment pendant lequel Supergirl faisait tout pour résister à la kryptonite.

\- _**Tu essaies de me faire peur afin de faire revenir Samantha,**_ réalisa Reign, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- _**Si tu l'as remarqué, c'est que Sam est déjà en train de gagner,**_ murmura Kara, de plus en plus faible, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. _**Une amie que nous avons en commun m'a fait réaliser l'importance que tu as pour moi,**_ répliqua sincèrement la kryptonienne, le regard exprimant une douceur infinie envers la Worldkiller.

Malheureusement, ses jambes ne la supportèrent plus et elle s'écroula à genoux devant la vitre. Son corps était très lourd à cause des effets de la pierre verte sur son corps d'acier, mais son cœur était de plus en plus léger au fur et à mesure qu'elle se perdit dans le regard de Sam. Souriant franchement, elle s'évanouit d'épuisement sous les yeux de Reign qui cria son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Supergirl, la belle brune fut prise d'une terreur sourde et elle frappa à plusieurs reprise le verre de sa prison qui s'éclata en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol sous un coup beaucoup plus puissant que les autres, faisant soupirer de soulagement la kryptonienne. Elle s'approcha alors rapidement de Kara, posa une main sur son front avant de se lever, de courir vers la commande et de la détruire d'un coup de coude. Une alarme retentit dans tout le DEO, grinçant les oreilles de Sam qui ignora cette douleur pour se concentrer sur son amie. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en constatant que Supergirl reprenait des couleurs, revenant à elle petit à petit. Reign se mit à caresser les cheveux de son amie avec une véritable tendresse alors qu'une escouade de soldats la prit en joue. Prenant la tête du groupe, Alex braqua son arme spéciale sur Samantha, le regard sombre, jusqu'à voir Kara se relevé des bras de Reign, se tenant entre Samantha et l'escouade. Elle plongea son regard océan dans le chocolat de sa grande sœur et sourit en voyant Alex baissé doucement son arme. Puis, elle se tourna vers Sam lui présentant sa main que la Worldkiller accepta avec émotion. Elles se fixèrent un temps, mais furent interrompues par Lena qui sauta au cou de Sam sans même se poser plus de questions. Kara observa la scène avec un petit sourire en coin, mais faillit s'écrouler à nouveau si Reign n'avait pas utilisé instinctivement sa super vitesse pour la rattraper. La jeune femme s'émerveilla de voir Supergirl dormir paisiblement dans ses bras sous le sourire attendrie de Lena.

\- _**Il faut qu'elle se repose,**_ intervient Alex en s'approchant de Sam sans plus aucune méfiance. _**L'infirmerie est dans le hall, à droite en montant les escaliers,**_ expliqua-t-elle à la jeune femme qui lui fit un signe de tête en remerciement.

Elle prit Supergirl dans ses bras comme une mariée et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Alex fixa un instant la porte, le regard étrangement sombre, avant de s'avancer vers la cellule de Reign. La jeune femme arbora un visage fermé en constatant que la jeune femme avait réussis à détruire une vitre de sa cage alors que même Supergirl n'aurait pu y arriver et avec la diffusion constante des effluves de kryptonite en prime. L'agent du DEO en conclut que Reign n'était pas affecté par la kryptonite ou alors qu'elle l'était, mais à plus faible dose que Supergirl et Superman. Elle sentit la présence de Lena à ses côtés, observant également les débris de la vitre, mais réussis à remarquer une chose qu'Alex n'avait pas vu. Elle s'avança donc au milieu des débris et se pencha vers un morceau au sol. Elle le prit et le présenta aux yeux d'Alex qui les écarquilla immédiatement.

\- _**Reign n'est pas affecté par la kryptonite verte comme Supergirl,**_ confirma Alex, s'approchant de la commande détruite sous les yeux intrigués de la chef de L-Corp.

Elle tapa sur le clavier à moitié détruit avant de sortir un appareil de sa poche et de récupérer les donnés de la machine. Un bip sonore se produit et peut après Lena s'approcha de la soeur de sa meilleure amie, constatant son teint blafard.

\- _**Le taux de kryptonite verte diffusé était de trente pourcent quand Kara s'est évanouit. Une perte de connaissance vient à soixante pourcents normalement,**_ expliqua l'agent, tapant à nouveau sur le clavier de la commande.

\- _**Elle était affaiblie par son combat, c'est normal Alex,**_ intima Lena, fronçant les sourcils.

\- _**Non, je veux dire que le taux de kryptonite était de dix pourcent quand Kara a activé le protocole. La raison pour laquelle Reign n'est pas autant affecté par la kryptonite verte, c'est que son métabolisme en produit de lui-même,**_ en conclue Alex, fixant intensément l'écran de son ordinateur de poche, représentant une vision 3D de la pièce et de la cellule ainsi qu'un premier graphisme disposé à gauche de l'écran représentant le taux de kryptonite dans l'air en dehors de la cellule puis un deuxième graphisme affiché à droite de l'écran représentant le taux de kryptonite à l'intérieur de la cellule.

D'un commun accord, elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide et une fois arrivé devant, elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant Sam au chevet de Kara. Supergirl était en train de dormir et l'autre kryptonienne lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Alex et Lena échangèrent un regard avant que l'agent n'entre dans la pièce, faisant sourire tristement Sam qui ne se leva pas pour autant de sa place. Elle se tourna, faisant face à la sœur de Supergirl avant de voir celle-ci s'avancer, contourner le lit médical et consulter les constantes de Kara. Samantha la regarda faire avec une fascination nouvelle dans le regard. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose dans cette histoire, elle ne se souvenait de pratiquement rien. Seulement d'une scène qui lui faisait mal : son alter ego tenant Supergirl par la gorge au-dessus du vide, au sommet d'un immeuble. Puis, elle lâcha l'héroïne qui tomba au ralenti devant ses yeux, s'écrasant durement sur le sol. La jeune femme revint à elle, le souffle court et posa son regard ténébreux sur Kara avant qu'un soupir de soulagement ne sorte de sa bouche. Alex ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, intéressé par les réactions de Sam.

\- _**Elle est juste épuisée. Elle est sortie du coma il y a quatre mois et son exposition à la kryptonite verte a affaibli son métabolisme bien plus vite que la normale,**_ expliqua l'agent du gouvernement, essayant de rassurer la jeune femme en face d'elle.

\- _**Je suis responsable de tout,**_ murmura faiblement Sam, le regard perdu au loin.

\- _**Non, Sam. Reign est la seule responsable. Par contre, pour ce qui est de sa résistance à la kryptonite verte, je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, tu es responsable. Ton sang en tout cas.**_

Sam plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de porter ses yeux sur son corps, serrant les poings.

\- _**Ton métabolisme est presque immunisé contre les effets que nous connaissons de la kryptonite verte parce que ton corps en produit constamment. Au lieu d'altérer tes pouvoirs, de t'affaiblir ou te tuer comme elle le ferait sur Kara, elle semble uniquement annulée tes pouvoirs, mais uniquement tes pouvoirs d'énergie. Ta super force et ta super vitesse sont légèrement affaiblies, mais elles sont toujours actives en toi. C'est pour ça que tu as pu briser la vitre spéciale de ta cage tout à l'heure,**_ lui expliqua la grande sœur de Kara, essayant d'être le plus clair possible.

\- _**Si je comprends bien, je suis l'arme qui peut tuer Supergirl,**_ comprit Samantha, la voix morose.

\- _**Tu n'es pas une arme comme tu n'es pas responsable des actions de ton alter ego,**_ souffla faiblement Kara qui commencé à se réveiller.

La Kryptonienne plongea son regard dans l'océan de son vis-à-vis avant de s'enfuir de l'infirmerie, bouleversé par les récents événements. Lena fit signe à Supergirl qu'elle allait suivre la jeune femme. Les yeux de Kara se voilèrent de tristesse devant la fuite de son amie et elle ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elle pleura dans les bras de sa sœur un long moment, ne tentant même pas de cacher sa peine comme elle avait pu essayer de le faire avec Mon-El. Alex comprit vite que sa jeune sœur avait de forts sentiments pour Samantha. Elle le savait puisqu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour Maggie et encore plus depuis que la jolie détective avait refait irruption dans sa vie. Une fois que la respiration du Kara redevint à peu près normale, Alex effaça le reste de ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces, plongeant un regard averti et fier dans l'océan incertain de sa jeune sœur.

\- _**Tu devrais lui dire, Kara. Vous avez peur toutes les deux des conséquences de vos sentiments. Tu as entendu ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, je savais que tu étais réveillé, c'est pour ça que je lui en ai parlé maintenant. Elle a peur de ses pouvoirs et des conséquences de la kryptonite dans son sang. Pas pour elle, mais pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'elle partage tes sentiments. Tu es la seule qui peut la rassurer et lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle peut contrôler Reign.**_

Kara ne parla pas pendant tout le discours de sa grande sœur. Elle n'avait rien à dire, sachant qu'Alex avait raison. Elle avait peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas acceptés par Sam, mais elle avait également peur qu'Alex n'accepte pas que sa petite sœur tombe amoureuse de l'ennemi qui a failli la tuer, mais elle comprit qu'Alex était derrière elle quoi qu'elle décide. Elle serait toujours derrière elle. Ayant pris sa décision, elle sourit à sa grande sœur en la remerciant avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle chercha à l'aide de sa vision X l'endroit où était passé Sam et Lena. Elle les trouva dans la salle d'entraînement en train de discuter. Elle se fit discrète et écouta leur conversation, cachée derrière le mur à côté de la porte.

\- _**Je ne sais pas comment faire, Lena. Je suis son point faible, elle risque de mourir si elle m'approche. Reign a failli tuer Supergirl et je ne veux pas tuer Kara. Je ne contrôle même pas mes pouvoirs. Elle ne voudra pas de moi, même si j'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas,**_ s'écria Sam, perdu entre plusieurs sentiments : son amour pour la journaliste et sa peur de lui faire encore plus de mal.

\- _**Samantha Arias, je te connais depuis l'université et jamais la peur ne t'a empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Je sais que cela peut être effrayant d'être tombé amoureuse de Kara. Elle est Supergirl après tout et oui, Reign a failli la tuée. Oui, tu es sa plus grande faiblesse, mais pas parce que ton sang est fait de kryptonite. Tu es sa plus grande faiblesse parce qu'elle t'aime. Elle a perdu contre Reign à cause du trouble qu'elle a ressenti en te combattant, sinon elle n'aurait jamais perdu aussi facilement. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra contenir ton alter ego si tu lui en donnes la possibilité, que le DEO pourra faire quelque chose contre l'effet de ton sang sur elle, mais ne t'empêche pas d'être heureuse uniquement à cause de quelques obstacles.**_

Kara sortit de sa cachette une fois que Lena eut fini son discours. Elle s'accouda contre la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'une des deux femmes la remarque. Ce fut Sam qui tourna la tête la première, ayant entendu les battements de cœur frénétiques de Kara. Lena tourna la tête et sourit en apercevant Supergirl derrière elle alors elle se leva, déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux kryptoniennes entre elles. Le regard de Kara resta figé sur Sam qui n'osa pas faire un geste. Après quelques minutes, la mère de Ruby se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et fit face à Supergirl. Kara sourit en voyant son amie si nerveuse et ne tenant plus, elle laissa ses sentiments parlés pour elle. La journaliste utilisa sa vitesse pour se rapprocher dangereusement de la jeune femme, ressentant le souffle frénétique de Sam sur son visage. Elles ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, attendant certainement que l'autre face le premier pas. Sam vit le sourire joueur de son amie avant de sentir une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Perdue dans un tourbillon de sensation, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser de celle qu'elle aimait. Alors quand Supergirl se retira et qu'elle vit une lueur de douleur et de déception dansée dans les yeux parfaitement bleu de la jeune femme, elle n'hésita plus et embrassa doucement Kara. Celle-ci laissa passer de ses lèvres un gémissement appréciateur, faisant sourire l'autre kryptonienne. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus intense, fougueux. Elles étaient enivrées par la saveur de l'autre, par cette douceur qui n'existait qu'entre elles. Quand Supergirl quémanda l'accès à la bouche de Sam, celle-ci lui accorda dans la seconde, impatiente de sentir sa langue contre la sienne. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles menèrent un rude combat pour la domination avant que le baiser ne devienne plus doux, moins sauvage. Il se termina par un dernier coup de langue de la part de Kara qui fit gémir la jolie brune. Elles se retrouvèrent front contre front, Kara caressant la nuque de Sam tendrement tandis que celle-ci lui caressait les bras avec affection. Elles étaient dans leur bulle, dans leur monde. Jusqu'à qu'une petite tornade brune ne s'abatte sur Sam, obligeant la jeune femme à faire volte-face. Elle s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de contrôler sa force pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- _**Pense à un souvenir heureux, à une sensation de liberté et de douceur,**_ lui souffla Kara doucement en voyant que la jeune femme avait du mal à se contenir.

Samantha sourit au conseil de Kara avant de fermer les yeux et de se focaliser sur le baiser qu'elles venaient de partager. Après quelques minutes d'échange entre la mère et la fille, Ruby s'avança vers Supergirl, triturant ses doigts avec nervosité. La journaliste se baissa à son tour, plongeant son regard réconfortant dans celui de la jeune fille.

\- _**Tu es Supergirl ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu aimes ma mère ?**_ Demanda alors Ruby, le regard émerveillé.

Kara fut prise au dépourvu par la question qu'elle venait de lui poser et posa un regard paniqué sur Alex puis ensuite sur Sam. Celle-ci sourit, amusée par la panique de Kara, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et une main sur son épaule devant les yeux surpris, mais enchanté de Ruby, tandis qu'Alex releva les sourcils en fixant Kara qui lui sourit doucement, presque timidement avant de repasser son attention sur la jeune fille.

\- _**Ma puce, ce n'est pas aussi simple,**_ répondit rapidement Sam en caressant le bras de Kara de sa main libre.

\- _**En fait, si c'est simple,**_ contredit la journaliste, prenant la main de Reign, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens devant le regard de plus en plus émerveillé de la jeune fille devant elle. _**En effet, Ruby, je suis Supergirl et oui, j'aime beaucoup ta mère. Je l'aime bien plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer,**_ lui dit-elle franchement, posant sa main libre sur la tête de la fille de Samantha.

Devant la déclaration de Kara, Samantha ne put empêcher ses larmes de coulées sur ses joues, souriant de bonheur en voyant sa fille prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle connaissait Ruby et elle n'avait jamais vraiment accepté ses relations passées alors voyant sa fille si ouverte avec son héroïne, elle sentit son cœur gonflé de contentement et de force. Elle savait qu'avec Ruby et Kara à ses côtés, elle pouvait contrôler Reign. Quand Ruby se recula, Supergirl se redressa avant de présenter sa main à sa petite amie avec un sourire enjôleur. Celle-ci la prit sans hésitation devant les sourires d'Alex et de Ruby. Une fois à la hauteur de la kryptonienne, Supergirl se rapprocha encore un peu plus et vint seller ses lèvres sur celles de la jolie brune, la faisant soupirer d'aise. Elles restèrent coller l'une à l'autre pendant un certain moment avant que Sam ne casse cet instant, plongeant son regard ténébreux dans celui vert d'eau de Kara. Elle lui sourit simplement avant de sentir sa petite amie prendre sa main et entrelacé leurs doigts et de la suivre en dehors de la salle d'entraînement, Ruby et Alex derrière elles.

 _~ Six mois plus tard ~_

Supergirl avait repris National City des mains de la criminalité avec une grande facilité, revigoré d'une toute nouvelle énergie, motivé par un nouveau but à atteindre. Alors qu'elle surplombait le haut d'un immeuble, observant une réunion de trafic de drogue avec attention, elle eut un franc sourire en sentant quelqu'un derrière elle. L'héroïne n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour connaître son identité, elle avait reconnu l'individu avec son seul parfum. Une jeune femme brune avec un costume noir semblable au sien se posa à ses côtés, fixant le contre-bas arborant le même sourire que sa rivale.

\- _**Je vois que J'onn t'as prévenu,**_ retentit la voix de Kara, amusée de voir Reign auprès d'elle.

\- _**En effet et je suis venu pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Lena me tuerait,**_ répliqua la jeune femme, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

\- _**Je te rappelle que tu es immortelle, Reign et dans le subconscient de ma petite amie.**_

\- _**Je suis peut-être immortelle, mais elle est flippante quand elle s'y met,**_ ricana la Worldkiller, croisant ses bras sur sa pointrine.

Kara eut un franc rire avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis que Sam avait appris à contrôler son double, Reign était devenu une alliée précieuse pour la sécurité de National City. Au début, la collaboration était rude entre les deux kryptoniennes, mais petit à petit, Kara sut faire preuve de compréhension alors que Reign avait promis d'être un peu moins directe avec la fille d'acier. Au début de son entraînement avec Kara et Alex, la communication entre Sam et son double n'était pas des plus faciles, mais plus elle s'entraînait et plus elle comprenait la Worldkiller. Malgré le fait qu'elles partageaient un corps, elles étaient bien deux entités distinctes avec des pensées et des envies différentes. Samantha avait appris avec le Martien vert à contrôlé l'esprit de Reign et à communiquer avec elle. Kara l'avait toujours soutenu, restant à ses côtés dans les moments les plus difficiles de son apprentissage jusqu'à devenir un soutien et une amie pour le double de sa petite amie. Même si Kara trouvait cette cohabitation étrange, elle avait trouvé ses marques dans son couple et était à présent épanouie en tant qu'humaine et kryptonienne.

\- _**On devrait intervenir au lieu d'observer,**_ râla Reign, sortant son amie de sa rêverie.

Kara appuya sur son oreillette et n'attendit que quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix de Lena, ce qui l'étonna.

\- _**Tu ne devrais pas être à L-Corp, Lena ?**_ Questionna Supergirl, observant Reign du coin de l'œil.

\- _**Je te rappelle que nous sommes vendredi soir,**_ Kara, répliqua la jeune Luthor, un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

En effet, Lena venait au DEO le week-end afin d'aider Winn et Alex dans leur rôle d'informer Kara des points essentiels de sa mission permettant ainsi aux deux autres agents de se libérer pendant trois jours de leurs obligations. Lena était un atout considérable pour le DEO grâce à ses connaissances et à son intelligence, arrivant à gérer Reign et Supergirl aussi bien qu'Alex.

\- _**Dit moi qu'on peut intervenir, j'en ai marre d'observer, Lena,**_ se plaignit Reign, faisant rire la jeune femme à l'oreillette.

\- _**Vous le pouvez, mais restez prudente,**_ autorisa la plus jeune des Luthor. _**Cela vaut plutôt pour toi, Kara,**_ ricana-t-elle ensuite alors que la journaliste soupira.

Les deux héroïnes utilisèrent leur super vitesse afin de prendre de court le groupe de trafiquant. Elles entendirent des coups de feu volés librement dans l'air tout autour d'elles. Reign donna un coup de pied dans le genou d'un homme qui lâcha sa mitraillette à cause de la douleur. Puis, elle apparut devant une autre personne, prenant son arme à mains nues avant de tordre le métal comme si c'était du beurre, lui assenant ensuite un coup derrière la nuque qui l'assomma. De son côté, Kara utilisa sa vision X afin d'identifier le nombre d'individus sur les lieux. Elles avaient fait le plus gros du travail, il ne restait donc plus qu'un groupe de quatre hommes armés. Elle chercha du regard son acolyte et sourit en voyant Reign s'amuser comme une enfant avec les membres de la bande restant. Kara attendit quelques minutes, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, avant que la Worldkiller ne la rejoigne.

\- _**Quoi ?! Si on ne peut plus s'amuser un peu,**_ soupira la jolie brune, faisant rire la journaliste.

Les deux femmes finirent par vaincre tous leur opposant alors que la police de la ville arriva presque immédiatement, soutenue par Maggie qui s'approcha de Kara avec un fin sourire reconnaissant.

\- _**Merci Supergirl, ils nous filaient entre les doigts depuis un bon moment,**_ la remercia-t-elle chaleureusement, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Reign.

Kara sourit à la jeune femme avant de prendre son envol, son acolyte derrière elle. Arrivé au DEO, Supergirl atterrit sur le balcon de l'immeuble, attendant sa petite amie qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. Sam reprit le contrôle de son corps avant de s'approcher de la journaliste et de venir déposer un fin baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors que celui-ci était plutôt doux et calme, Kara l'accentua petit à petit, faisant sourire sa petite-amie qui la plaqua contre le mur derrière elles. Profitant de la situation, Supergirl retourna sa position, se retrouvant contre Samantha qui faisait dos au mur. Elle appuya tout son corps sur celui de la jeune femme, faisant soupirer celle-ci. Cependant, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et elles se séparèrent doucement avant que Kara ne se tourne vers la source de leur dérangement qui n'était autre que leur meilleure amie. Lena sourit, amusée de la situation avant de les informés qu'elles avaient la soirée pour elle, Ruby étant chez Alex pour la nuit. Les deux kryptoniennes sourirent à cette information avant de prendre chacune Lena par le bras. Elles se fixèrent un bref instant, le regard malicieux.

\- _**Je vous préviens que si vous faites ce que je pense que vous allez faire, je vous...**_

Lena n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux amantes s'étaient déjà propulsés dans les airs, profitant de cette liberté. Elles atterrirent sur le balcon de l'appartement de Kara sous le regard meurtrier de la PDG de L-Corp. Le couple rigola de la réaction de leur amie avant d'entrée dans le salon. Lena s'installa sur le canapé et fit comme si elle était chez elle, comme à son habitude, tandis que Sam vint rejoindre Supergirl dans la cuisine. Elle vint se placer dans le dos de sa petite amie, entourant sa taille de ses bras avant de déposer des baisers frivoles dans son cou. La journaliste sourit des attentions de son amante, sortit trois verres de vin avant de se tournée dans les bras de Samantha. Elle l'embrassa alors fougueusement pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre les verres et une bouteille de vin qu'elle avait toujours dans le frigo. La Worldkiller l'observa amoureusement, se mordant subtilement les lèvres avant de rejoindre les deux femmes dans le salon. Elle les observa un instant, posé dans le chambranle de la porte se disant que malgré toutes les épreuves qui allait lui faire obstacle, elle les surmonterait toutes grâce à ses deux femmes extraordinaires qui avait pris une immense place dans son cœur. Sur ses pensées, elle s'avança jusqu'au canapé où était assise Kara et vint l'enlacer à nouveau par la taille sous le regard attendrie de Lena.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Cet OS vous a plu ? Laissez moi une petite review pour me faire connaitre vos avis ! ;)**_

 _ **Le prochain OS sera sur le ship SuperCorp et prendra place pendant la fête de Noël chez Kara dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 3 ;)**_

* * *

 _ **A bientôt ! :***_


	2. OS SuperReign - Red Jealousy

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! Bon.. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi vous vous attendiez avec cet OS.. Je devais faire un OS SuperCorp et nop, ce sera un SuperReign xD j'avais comme projet de mettre Kara, Lena et Sam du coté du mal, mais c'était beaucoup trop compliqué et comme j'ai plus envie d'écrire sur du SuperReign, bah je me suis dis pourquoi pas ? ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura un OS SuperCorp un jour, je vous promet ! xD

* * *

 _ **Petites indications sur cette histoire :**_

 _\- Elle se passe un an après la victoire de Kara contre Reign et ses Worldkillers_

 _\- Lena a découvert l'identité de Reign la première ( ce référé au dernier épisode en date de la saison 3 )_

 _\- Reign arrive à changé sa place avec Sam sans l'accord de celle-ci ( comme dans la série )_

* * *

 _ **Red jealousy**_

En cette douce matinée, Supergirl surveillait National City, surplombant la ville comme un ange. Depuis la défaite de Reign et de ses Worldkiller, la ville était devenue paisible et Kara avait l'impression de ne servir à rien. La criminalité avait chuté sévèrement, le règne de terreur de la Kryptonienne encore imprimé dans les esprits. La fille de Krypton soupira et décida de retourner au DEO pour faire son rapport et s'entraîner un peu avec sa sœur. Cependant, sur le trajet du retour, elle fut attaquée par un missile non identifié. Celui-ci explosa à son contact, libérant une fine poussière aux éclats rouges. Supergirl encaissa durement le choc avant de se reprendre et d'observer tout autour d'elle. Elle fronça des sourcils en ne découvrant aucune personne qui aurait pu faire cela. Préoccupée, elle reprit sa route vers le DEO, un étrange sentiment d'insatisfaction la tiraillant. Arrivée sur le balcon de l'agence gouvernementale, elle se dirigea vers sa grande sœur qui discuté avec Samantha Arias. Depuis la découverte de son double, Sam avait appris à contrôler Reign, une fois qu'elle fut maîtrisé par la fille d'acier. Elle était devenue un allié très précieux pour Kara comme pour le DEO. Cependant, en voyant les deux femmes si proches l'une de l'autre, Supergirl ressentit un étrange sentiment de jalousie envahir son cœur et son esprit. Comme un venin, il s'insinua dans le sang de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'avança vers sa sœur qui lui sourit grandement en l'apercevant derrière Sam, mais ce sourire ne suffisait pas à Supergirl. Pourtant, elle le lui rendit comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et se laissa prendre dans une étreinte d'ours par sa grande sœur. Observant les deux jeunes femmes, Samantha ressentit comme un certain malaise, comme une force émanant de Supergirl et qui chercher à pervertir son cœur. Elle fronça des sourcils et mis cette idée de côté afin d'en parler avec Alex, mais elle sentait que sa part d'ombre ne demandait qu'à sortir alors que la Worldkiller était calme depuis quelques mois.

 _Il y a un problème avec Supergirl._

Samantha venait d'entendre la voix de son double à l'intérieur de sa tête. Avec l'aide du chef du DEO, elle avait appris à maîtriser cette aptitude. Sam s'excusa auprès des deux sœurs, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alex en fixant dangereusement sa petite sœur. Supergirl tiqua en voyant le geste d'affection de Sam pour sa grande sœur et ce sentiment de jalousie s'intensifia. Elle voulait, à ce moment même, frappée la Worldkiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et le pire, c'est que cette idée ne la révulser pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré les défaites que lui avait fait subir Reign et ses complices. Bien qu'elle soit en très bon terme avec Samantha, Kara détestait plus que tout la Worldkiller.

 _Je sens un puissant sentiment de vengeance et de haine provenant de Kara._

Sam fixait les yeux de son amie et elle resta sans voix en voyant ceux-ci devenir de plus en plus sombres, presque noir. Des veines rouges apparurent pendant quelques secondes sur son visage avant de s'évanouir. Reign s'agitait de plus en plus en elle, lui demandant de sortir de sa cage dorée. La mère de Ruby eut tout le mal du monde à rester stoïque sous la douleur que lui procuré cette tentative d'évasion. Relâchant la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de l'agent du DEO, Sam se précipita à super vitesse vers la seule personne qui pourrait contrôler son double si jamais elle arrivait à sortir de sa cage. Ayant remarqué le changement de comportement chez son amie, Kara fit une rapide accolade à sa sœur avant de ce dirigé dans la même direction que Samantha, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

 _~ Bureau de L-Corp ~_

Lena Luthor était en train de travailler sereinement sur un projet personnel quand elle sentit une petite brise venant lui chatouiller le visage. Elle déposa ses lunettes sur son bureau sans même poser les yeux sur l'arrivant, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- _**Kara, je t'ai déjà dit…,**_ commença-t-elle, n'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité de l'individu. _**Sam ?**_ Interrogea le jeune prodige, le regard surpris de voir son autre amie devant elle.

Lena était au courant pour Kara et Sam. Quand elle avait découvert un peu par hasard Reign dans les traits de Sam, elle avait de suite contacté Kara et la jeune journaliste était arrivée en deux temps trois mouvements. Dans le feu de l'action, elle avait oublié de mettre son costume de Supergirl et était donc arrivée devant Lena, sans lunettes et portant les habits de ville de son alter-égo humain. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Kara pour comprendre sa faute et Lena ne l'avait pas forcé, encore une fois. Elle avait été patiente devant une Kara morte d'inquiétude allant jusqu'à oublier de se changer complètement. Un léger gémissement de douleur provenant de Sam la fit revenir à la réalité et elle se précipita sur son amie qui avait la tête entre ses mains. Analysant rapidement la situation, la jeune Luthor comprit ce qu'il se passait et alla activer un petit bouton sous son bureau, juste à côté de son ordinateur. Cela déclencha un champ de force produit par de la kryptonite argentée, la seule variante de la pierre verte qui avait un effet sur Reign. Elle revint ensuite vers Sam, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit la douleur disparaître au bout de quelques minutes et elle releva la tête, posant un regard reconnaissant sur Lena. Elles se relevèrent ensemble et Sam alla s'installer devant le bureau de son ancienne patronne, victime d'un mal de crâne pendant que la patronne de L-Corp alla chercher deux verres de whisky qu'elles burent d'une traite toutes les deux. La jeune Luthor provoqua la conversation, bien trop curieuse de savoir la cause de la perte de contrôle de son amie.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Reign te fasse souffrir comme ça ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle tendrement, s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau faisant face à Sam.

\- _**Quand Kara est revenue de mission, elle se comportait bizarrement. On aurait dit une toute autre personne, remplie de haine et Reign a ressenti cela,**_ expliqua Sam, remettant tous les événements en ordre dans sa tête.

Lena fronça des sourcils en fixant intensément son amie qui comprenait que le génie en face d'elle venait d'avoir une illumination.

\- _**Je connais cette expression, tu sais quelque chose,**_ murmura Sam, un sourire en coin, fière de savoir encore déchiffrées les expressions de son amie.

\- _**Est-ce qu'il y avait des signes particuliers chez Kara ?**_ Interrogea Lena, se redressant pour s'asseoir devant son ordinateur, souriant tout de même à la perspicacité de Sam.

\- _**Pas tout de suite, mais j'ai vu des veines rouges apparaître pendant quelques secondes sur son visage et son regard était anormalement noir,**_ raconta la jeune femme, fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

\- _**C'est ce que je craignais, elle a été exposée à de la kryptonite rouge. C'est une variante de la kryptonite verte, elle aussi. Elle change la personnalité d'un kryptonien si bien qu'il n'éprouve plus que rage et colère.**_

\- _**Comment on peut faire pour stopper les effets de cette pierre ? Elle a déjà été exposée dans le passé ?**_

\- _**En effet, elle a failli tuer son ancienne patronne en la jetant du haut de son balcon,**_ sourit Lena, se remémorant la tête de chien battue de Kara quand elle avait éclaté de rire sous cette information.

\- _**Elle a failli tuer Cat Grant ? Sérieusement ?**_ Répliqua Sam dont l'expression hésitait entre rire et être choquée.

\- _**Elle n'a pas vraiment voulu la tuée, juste lui prouvé qu'elle avait le pouvoir et lui donné une leçon.**_

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes avant qu'elles n'explosent de rire devant le comique de la situation et surtout le contraste radical qu'il y avait entre Kara et son alter-égo démoniaque. Une fois leur fou rire calmé, elle revint à la réalité et celle-ci leur rappela que leur amie commune était dangereuse et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à des innocents.

\- _**Sam, désolé de te demander cela, mais j'aimerais parler à Reign,**_ grimaça Lena, sachant très bien ce qu'elle demandait à son amie.

Soufflant de lassitude, elle pria pour que cela de soit pas trop douloureux et quand elle murmura le nom de Reign en fermant les yeux, elle eut la surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur et sa conscience laissa alors place à son alter-égo. Lena constata la rigidité de la posture de la jeune femme et elle n'eût aucun doute, elle était face à Reign. La Worldkiller ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci prirent une teinte rouge, signe de son éveil, avant de laisser à nouveau place aux pupilles chocolat de son double humain.

\- _**La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu m'as découvert sous les traits de ton amie,**_ souligna Reign, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

\- _**Juste avant que Supergirl ne te donne une bonne correction et que Sam arrive à te contrôler,**_ répliqua du tac au tac la jeune humaine, n'ayant aucunement peur de l'Alien.

Reign eut un regard respectueux envers Lena avant de croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours admiré l'absence de tact et le caractère de Lena.

\- _**Tu n'es pas sans savoir que quelque chose ne va pas avec Kara,**_ dit le jeune prodige, posant un regard neutre sur la Worldkiller.

\- _**En effet, je te rappelle que j'entends et vois tout à travers Sam donc ce que tu viens de lui dire, c'est comme si tu venais de me le dire, Luthor,**_ sourit Reign avec dédain. _ **Je ne pense pas que tu es demandé à ta plus vieille amie de me faire sortir de ma cage uniquement pour me raconter ce que je sais déjà, je me trompe ?**_ Souligna la Kryptonienne, avec fierté.

\- _**Non, je voulais parler avec toi pour savoir si tu nous aiderais à contenir Kara. Elle a de la haine pour toi suite aux nombreuses défaites que tu lui as fait subir et elle n'est pas la seule à te haïr,**_ souffla Lena, le regard sombre. _**Cependant, nous t'acceptons parce que tu fais partie intégralement de Sam et que tu es la seule assez puissante pour retenir une Supergirl enragée.**_

Reign eut un sourire malicieux en comprenant que Lena avait vraiment besoin d'elle pour retenir Supergirl. En effet, étant beaucoup plus puissante et résistante, elle réussirait à combattre la fille d'acier. Cependant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire du bénévolat, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Lena travaille sur un moyen de nous diviser, que tu ne restes plus dans ta cage.

Reign fut profondément choquée par cette nouvelle. Un sentiment de satisfaction s'empara d'elle, mais elle reconnut également un autre sentiment, l'affection. Elle avait de l'affection pour Sam et malgré sa condition de lion en cage, elle ne voulait pas laisser son alter-égo humain sans défense, sans pouvoirs. Ce n'était peut-être pas évident pour certain, mais elle n'était pas dépourvue de sentiment, ni de conscience et elle s'était attachée à Sam.

\- _**Samantha vient de m'apprendre que tu travaillais sur un système qui me permettrait de sortir de ma cage,**_ annonça Reign, ayant une idée derrière la tête.

Lena ne fut pas surprise de cette information donnée par la Worldkiller. Ayant appris que Sam pouvait parler avec son double, cela était logique que le contraire soit applicable.

\- _**En effet. Dans quelques mois, le système sera opérationnel et tu seras libre, tu deviendras une nouvelle personne, mais tu auras toujours les traits de Sam,**_ lui apprit-elle, ne voyant cependant pas où Reign voulait en venir.

\- _**Je ne veux pas que Samantha soit sans défense, pas avec Ruby. Si tu utilises ton système sur moi, est-ce que cela va supprimer ses pouvoirs ?**_ Demanda la jeune femme, venant précisément à ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

Lena comprit enfin où voulait en venir Reign et elle eut tout le mal du monde pour ne pas sourire. L'alter-égo de sa meilleure amie avait finalement appris ce qu'était l'amour maternel, mais elle n'était pas sûr que Reign ai compris elle-même ce que ses sentiments étaient.

\- _**Mon système vous divisera en deux parts parfaitement égales. Vos pouvoirs compris alors oui, Reign, elle aura tes pouvoirs,**_ rassura la jeune Luthor en fixant la Worldkiller, attendant à présent une réponse à sa question.

\- _**Parfait alors oui, je vous aiderai contre Supergirl,**_ annonça Reign, sûr d'elle. Ce qui aidera bien, on en convient, étant donné qu'elle approche, souleva Reign, ressentant la haine de sa rivale.

En effet, Lena n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre et réagir aux dires de Reign que Supergirl atterrit au milieu de son bureau, enragé. La jeune femme posa un regard en coin sur Lena, vérifiant qu'elle ne ferait aucune bêtise avant de déposer un regard plein de haine et de colère sur Reign. Celle-ci, toujours assise dans son siège, posa ses pieds sur le bord du bureau de Lena, observant Kara avec un regard espiègle et moqueur.

\- _**Tu es venu recevoir une nouvelle raclée ?**_ Ricana la Worldkiller alors que Supergirl grogna de mécontentement.

La jeune femme esquiva de justesse les rayons X de sa rivale, s'appuyant contre la porte du bureau de Lena.

\- _**Toujours aussi longue à ce que je constate,**_ continua Reign, un immense sourire fier sur les lèvres.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Reign ? Tu veux qu'elle détruise tout le bâtiment ou quoi ?!_

La Worldkiller leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix de Sam dans sa tête. Elle esquiva ensuite d'autres attaques de Supergirl avant de voler loin des bureaux de L-Corp, protégeant Lena et ses employés par la même occasion. Elles atterrirent sur le toit d'où Reign avait lâché Kara et celle-ci n'attendit pas pour attaquer à nouveau son ennemie. Reign ne fit qu'esquiver les coups de la jeune femme, faisant enrager celle-ci qui utilisa son souffle glacé. La Worldkiller interrompit celui-ci avec sa vision X.

\- _**Tu m'as volé ma vie !**_ Hurla Kara en attaquant à nouveau Reign.

\- _**J'étais juste plus puissante que toi, nuance,**_ s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'elle esquivait les assauts de la super-héroïne. _**Il faut dire aussi que tu m'as provoqué,**_ ajouta Reign avec malice.

\- _**Je me suis retrouvé dans le coma à cause de toi !**_ Hurla une nouvelle fois Supergirl tout en donnant un immense coup de poing dans le visage de la jeune femme.

Le coup de l'héroïne fut tellement puissant que Reign se retrouva à terre, la lèvre ouverte.

\- _**Tes deux acolytes ont failli tuer ma grande sœur !**_ S'exclama encore Kara, empoignant Reign par le col de son tee-shirt, comme elle l'avait fait avant de la lâcher du haut de cet immeuble.

\- _**Tes agissements ont failli coûter la vie à Lena !**_ Continua avec fureur Supergirl, frappant de toutes ses forces son ennemie.

Reign encaissa les coups de la jolie blonde sans broncher, sans même chercher à se libérer de sa prise. Elle voulait laisser Kara vidée son sac.

\- _**Tu as voulu détruire ma ville ! Mon monde !**_ Frappa une nouvelle fois la Kryptonienne avant d'envoyer valser Reign à l'autre bout de la ville.

Elle la rattrapa en plein vol par la gorge serrant de toutes ses forces avant de plaquer Reign contre un mur, qui se fissura sous l'impact des deux corps kryptonien.

\- _**C'est bon ? Tu as fini, Kara ?**_ Fit Reign, plongeant son regard noir dans le bleu intense de la jeune femme.

\- _**Tu m'as pris la femme que j'aime,**_ murmura Kara, les larmes aux bords des yeux, sa voix perdant de son mordant.

La Worldkiller sourit doucement en voyant son adversaire levé son poing pour en finir avec elle, mais alors qu'elle allait abattre son dernier coup, la kryptonite rouge n'eût plus d'effet sur la super-héroïne qui baissa petit à petit son membre, les yeux surpris. Elle plongea un regard d'incompréhension sur son adversaire alors qu'elle reculait pour s'éloigner de Reign. Elle commençait à se souvenir : le missile, la kryptonite rouge, le sentiment de colère puis de jalousie, son combat contre Reign et son aveu à la fin de celui-ci. Prise de panique, elle voulut s'enfuir, mais fut rattrapée par le bras.

\- _**Lâche moi, Reign,**_ supplia presque Kara, posant un regard incertain et terrifié sur son amie.

Mais Reign n'était plus là depuis le mouvement de fuite de Kara, elle avait laissé sa place à Sam et ce fut bien celle-ci qui retint la fille d'acier. Kara le comprit en plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune, reconnaissant cette lueur d'humanité et de chaleur. Son cœur rata un battement à cette constatation et la peur s'infiltra dans tout son être. Elle força sur son bras pour se dégager de l'emprise de Samantha qui ne résista pas. La mère de Ruby laissa ses bras ballants le long de son corps alors que Kara allait à nouveau fuir.

\- _**Tu as dit que Reign t'a pris celle que tu aimes,**_ retentit la voix de Sam, claquant doucement contre le cœur de Supergirl.

\- _**Non, je parlais de Mon-El, c'est à cause de Reign s'il est revenu sur terre et repartie ensuite**_ , mentit la fille de Krypton, il ne lui laissé plus que cette option.

- _ **Je ne savais pas que Mon-El était une femme alors, c'est un grand choc pour moi,**_ s'amusa la dernière fille de Krypton, s'avançant vers Kara.

\- _**Tu as du mal comprendre ce que j'ai dit alors,**_ essaya Kara, de plus en plus tremblante à l'approche de son amie dans son dos.

Sam le remarqua et, fronçant des sourcils, elle contourna son amie à super vitesse afin de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle approcha sa main de la joue de Kara, mais celle-ci recula à ce geste, ne sachant pas comment réagir. La mère de Ruby put voir de la peur dans le regard si bleu de son amie et cela lui fit mal au cœur.

\- _**Tu as peur de moi, de Reign,**_ constata la jeune humaine en baissant les yeux.

Kara ne sus quoi répondre, elle avait peur de Reign depuis ses défaites contre la Worldkiller, mais elle n'avait pas peur de Sam et elle avait déjà défait Reign par deux fois. Elle avait peur d'autre chose, que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Un an qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Sam et pendant cette année, elle avait réussi à emprisonner ce qu'elle ressentait, mais la kryptonite rouge avait fait exploser cette prison invisible et elle avait tout ressentit en même temps. Ne voyant aucune intention de réagir chez la fille d'acier, Reign reprit le contrôle du corps de Sam, sans son accord. Elle donna un coup-de-poing à Kara qui l'évita de justesse. Elle vit de la colère dans les yeux de la Worldkiller, beaucoup de colère.

\- _**Il n'y a vraiment que vous deux qui ne voyait pas les sentiments de l'autre, de vrais handicapés,**_ cracha la Worldkiller.

Kara resta interdite suite aux paroles de Reign. Ne voulant pas croire ce qu'elle semblait avoir compris à travers celles-ci.

\- _**Tu es intelligente, Kara, malgré ta couleur de cheveux, alors réfléchis deux minutes à ce que tu vas dire à Sam. Je ressens toutes ses émotions et je ne t'aiderais qu'une seule fois alors écoute moi très attentivement, blonde sans cervelle,**_ cria Reign en pointant du doigt la fille d'acier qui écarquillé les yeux en la voyant faire.

La scène aurait pu être très comique et Kara aurait sûrement éclaté de rire en voyant Reign se comporté comme une humaine, mais elle était trop perturbée et pétrifiée par ce qu'allait dire la Worldkiller.

\- _**Tu viens de briser le cœur de Sam, elle pense que tu as peur d'elle, ce que je ne crois pas. Tu as juste peur que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproque et il n'y a vraiment que vous deux pour ne pas voir ce qui est juste sous vos yeux. Maintenant, je vais repasser le relais à Sam et ne m'oblige pas à revenir, je ne suis pas une conseillère matrimoniale moi,**_ sourit Reign en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'absurdité de la situation.

Elle redonna donc le contrôle à Sam qui, ayant tout attendu, compris ce qui hanté son amie. Un sourire tendre naquit petit à petit sur ses lèvres et sans laisser le temps à Kara de réagir, elle empoigna le col de celle-ci, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Restant complètement pétrifiée sous cet échange, Kara en oublia même de répondre à Sam qui se détacha de la jolie blonde, complètement perdue. Reign observait tout de sa cage et elle enrageait sur Kara et sur son idiotie.

 _Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à revenir, blonde platine ?_

Sam sourit à l'intonation de son double, elle était vraiment à cœur dans son ouvrage et cela lui prouvait que son côté humain commençait à influencer Reign. Celle-ci allait à nouveau réagir quand elle fut prise de cours par Supergirl. La fille d'acier revint à la réalité et prit enfin conscience de ce que Sam venait de faire. Elle venait de l'embrasser, lui prouvant enfin que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Sans plus aucun doute ni plus aucune peur, elle s'avança vers son amie, posa sa main droite derrière la nuque de la jolie brune et alors qu'elle approchait son visage du sien, son bras gauche encercla la taille de la Worldkiller, la rapprochant encore plus de son corps et tout aussi naturellement, elle goûta une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de Samantha Arias. Bien que surprise par l'initiative de Kara, Sam ne resta pas passive et elle enroula ses bras tout autour de la nuque de son amante. De sa cage dorée, Reign avait un petit sourire satisfait devant le spectacle qu'elle observait à la première place.

 _Et la Belle vaincue la bête._

* * *

 ** _J'ai voulu un peu mettre de l'humour dans le caractère de Reign._**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS que j'ai adoré écrire !_**

 ** _Dites moi si vous avez des idées d'OS sur ce ship, je réfléchirais à les faire !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews !_**

 ** _Bisous bisous !_**


	3. OS Reigncorp - Manque de communication

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! Ce n'est toujours pas un OS Supercorp ! Oui Oui JE VOUS JURE, JE SUIS SUPERCORP ! xD Mais en ce moment, j'ai une petite obsession pour le couple que je vous présente aujourd'hui à travers cet OS ! Mais PROMIS, le prochain OS serait un Supercorp, comme le prochain d'ailleurs ! :D Je vous laisse découvrir cet OS sans vous dire le couple, à vous de le découvrir avant d'arriver à la fin de votre lecture ;-)

* * *

 _ **Petites indications sur cette histoire :**_

 _\- Se passe après l'attaque de Reign contre Ruby_

 _\- J'ai repris certain dialogue de Reign envers Lena et les ai retouché pour la situation ( Surtout celui où Reign se confronte à Supergirl )_

 _\- C'est peut-être un peu rapide, niveau relation, mais si j'aurais bien tout développé, bah je me serais retrouver avec un OS de quarante pages ! xD_

* * *

 ** _Merci à vous pour vos commentaires et vos avis sur mes deux précédents OS ! Ça me fait plaisir parce que j'adore ses couples et voir SuperReign aussi bien accueillit me donne du baume au cœur ! Restez comme vous êtes !_**

* * *

 _ **Manque de communication**_

Un mois est passé depuis l'arrestation de Reign et malgré ses tentatives d'évasion, elle n'a pas réussi à échapper à Lena Luthor, au DEO ou même à Supergirl. Pendant les deux premières semaines de son arrestation, elle avait provoqué bon nombre de problèmes en cherchant après sa liberté, mais après autant de temps à lutter, elle avait stoppé ses efforts et se montré même docile envers Lena. La Luthor trouvait ce comportement anormal pour un être né dans le but de détruire, elle avait tellement de question à poser à la jeune femme, mais elle n'osait pas. Peut-être par peur de créer un déclic chez Reign qui pourrait lui redonner l'envie de se battre. Tous les jours, elle venait faire sa batterie de tests sur Reign, restant même un peu plus le soir pour lui tenir compagnie et aujourd'hui ne se dérobe pas à la règle. Lena est arrivée tôt ce matin, très tôt. Après tout, elle n'a plus personne qui l'attend chez elle à présent et elle trouva Reign endormie dans son lit de fortune. Un fin sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres à cette vision et après plusieurs minutes à observer la jeune femme, la Luthor commença son travail.

Tout est calme ce matin, il n'y a que le bruit des doigts fins de Lena martelant son clavier d'ordinateur qui résonne à travers le laboratoire. Reign se réveille petit à petit à ce son et un sourire bref, mais réel, s'élargit sur ses lèvres pendant une demi-seconde à la vue de la Luthor concentrée sur son écran d'ordinateur. La Worldkiller ne bouge cependant pas, fixant Lena d'un regard étrange avant de partir dans une contemplation extrême du plafond de sa cellule. La voix de Sam en elle lui demande une entrevue alors elle se concentre sur la vallée Juru et son esprit s'y matérialise dans la seconde, retrouvant celui de son hôte humain. À première vue, Sam semble contrarié, ce qui amusa grandement la Worldkiller.

\- _**À quoi est-ce que tu joues ?**_ Crache la mère de Ruby, les yeux envoyant des éclairs en direction de son double.

Reign ne lui répond rien, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré, mais en voyant l'impatience de Sam, elle sourit en coin avant de finalement lui répondre.

- _ **Je suis programmé pour imposer la justice, mais j'ai compris que Supergirl exerce également la justice, à sa manière alors j'ai décidé que me battre contre elle ne rimait plus à rien.**_

Le regard de Sam se fit un peu plus doux, mais néanmoins, une lueur d'incertitude continue de briller dans celui-ci.

\- _**Si c'est encore un plan pour faire du mal à Lena ou à Supergirl, je t'assure que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'arrêter,**_ prévient-elle tout de même avec une voix emplie de détermination.

\- _**Je ne peux rien te promettre pour Supergirl, elle me déteste.**_

\- _**À qui la faute ?**_ Réplique Sam d'un rire jaune, faisant naître un rictus sur les lèvres de son double kryptonien.

- _ **Lena n'a rien à craindre de moi par contre. Je ferais ce qu'elle attend,**_ continue malgré tout Reign, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de son côté humain.

\- _**Pourquoi être devenu si docile tout d'un coup ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ta nature,**_ lui demande Sam en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Reign lui accorde un sourire simple et sincère, créant en Sam une multitude d'émotions diverses. Puis, la Worldkiller revient dans la réalité, ouvrant ses pupilles sur le plafond de sa cellule. Son regard se pose à nouveau sur Lena qui n'a pas bougé de sa place, la fixant pendant un long moment.

\- _**Je sais que tu ne dors plus depuis environs une demi-heure, Reign,**_ retentit la voix de Lena alors que son regard est encore attiré par l'écran en face d'elle.

La Worldkiller sourit sous les dires de la scientifique avant de se lever du lit et de s'installer nonchalamment sur le tabouret de la table en face de celui-ci, posant ses coudes sur la surface plate de bois.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé aller dans la vallée Juru ? Je croyais que cela m'était interdit,**_ susurre Reign avec un véritable esprit curieux.

- _ **Cela t'est interdit par Supergirl, pas par moi. Vois-tu, je ne suis pas opposé à ce que Sam essaie de te faire entendre raison alors que Supergirl est bien trop terrifiée à l'idée que tu puisses puiser une certaine force en Sam pour te libérer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je peux te faire confiance malgré tout ce que tu as déjà fait,**_ lui explique calmement Lena en se tournant vers elle, toujours assise sur son tabouret.

\- _**Tu as une relation bien compliquée avec Supergirl, Lena Luthor. Ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais je comprends les craintes de ton héroïne. J'ai failli la tuer à plusieurs reprises après tout alors il est normal qu'elle se méfie de moi.**_

\- _**Elle doit apprendre à avoir confiance en ses coéquipiers. Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais plus une menace pour nous, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter.**_

- _ **Mais je suis encore une menace pour vous, Lena,**_ murmure dangereusement la Worldkiller en s'avançant doucement, dans une démarche féline, vers le champ de force la retenant prisonnière.

Avec un sourire mutin, elle passe une main à travers le champ de force devant les yeux écarquillés de la scientifique qui récupère automatiquement sa tablette de commande, mais elle fut distraite par Reign qui lui demande de ne rien faire. Comme aimantée vers la destructrice de monde, la jeune Luthor repose sa tablette sur son bureau avant de s'avancer vers la main tendue de Reign. Dans un mouvement incertain, elle touche les doigts fins de la jeune femme avant que celle-ci n'aille plus loin en sortant complètement de sa cage, traversant le champ de force. Lena est troublée par la proximité de la Worldkiller et elle frissonne quand celle-ci vient caresser doucement sa joue du bout des doigts avec un sourire étrangement tendre. Elles restent comme cela, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à que Reign ne soupire, lasse, avant de repartir sagement s'asseoir sur le tabouret dans sa cellule. Lena comprend enfin le comportement de la destructrice de monde quand Supergirl apparait à grande vitesse entre les deux femmes, protégeant la jeune Luthor de ce monstre de Reign. Pour toute réponse à l'intrusion de la Kryptonienne, celle-ci lui offre un sourire hypocrite qui fait serrer les poings de la dernière fille de Krypton.

\- _**Je ne sais pas quel est ton plan, Reign, mais je ferais tout pour te stopper,**_ crache Kara à sa rivale, la vision de Reign si proche de son amie bien ancrée dans son esprit.

\- _**Tient tient, je jurerais avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part,**_ rigole la Worldkiller, seule être au courant des mêmes paroles prononcés par Sam un peu plus tôt. _ **Je te connais Supergirl, je sais qu'est ce qui se cache au fonds de toi. La colère. La peur. Le désespoir. Je connais toutes ses émotions. Même si tu ne sembles pas pouvoir me croire, nous sommes pareilles toi et moi. Nous avons toutes les deux une double personnalité. Je connais ton secret, dernier membre de la famille Zor-El et pourtant, je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal en dehors de ton identité d'héroïne. J'ai des principes, nous œuvrons toutes les deux pour la paix et pourtant, je suis la seule à avoir mis de côté mon code, mes ordres pour me rendre compte de cela,**_ riposte dangereusement la destructrice de monde en plongeant son regard noir dans celui si bleu de sa rivale.

Kara est décontenancée des dire de Reign, tellement que son corps recule de quelques pas de lui-même sous le regard surpris de Lena et satisfait de la Worldkiller. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, elle empoigne fortement Lena, sans pour autant lui faire mal, avant de l'emmener un peu plus loin dans le laboratoire. Arrivée dans le bureau de la chef d'entreprise, celle-ci se dégage de l'emprise de la Super en tirant brusquement sur son bras avant de les croisées sur sa poitrine, donnant un regard complètement noir à Kara.

\- _**Tu me regardes comme si je venais de provoquer quelque chose de grave,**_ réplique la Super en trituration ses doigts nerveusement.

\- _**Non, je te regarde comme une amie le ferait quand elle est en colère après toi,**_ rectifie la Luthor en décroisant les bras. _ **Je vais te poser la question une dernière fois. Qui es-tu vraiment ?**_ Continue Lena en avançant de plus en plus vers Kara qui se retrouva dos au mur.

Les pensées de Supergirl se mélangent soudainement dans sa tête. Comment Reign est-elle au courant ? Pourquoi Lena veux-t-elle à tout prix connaître sa véritable identité ? Comment cette situation a-t-elle vu le jour ? Des larmes commencent à perler sur le coin des yeux de Kara. Elle est effrayée à l'idée de perdre son amitié avec Lena, mais si elle ne lui dit pas, elle va quand même la perdre. Une larme solitaire tombe sur sa joue, recueillit par le doigt de Lena. Supergirl souffle un bon coup avant de plonger un regard désolé dans celui de Lena qui se radoucit en voyant la fragilité de son amie.

\- _**Je… Je suis… Kara Danvers,**_ avoue-t-elle enfin à Lena en laissant libre court à ses larmes, trop longtemps refoulé.

Lena ne lui répond pas, ce qui fit paniquer encore plus Kara qui a du mal à respirer sous l'angoisse qu'elle ressent. Son cœur lui fait mal et elle n'a qu'une envie, partir d'ici et ne jamais revenir, mais elle doit tenir tête à Lena. La jeune femme, quant à elle, se force à n'avoir aucune réaction pour faire un peu languir sa têtue d'amie. Oui, c'est sadique, mais cela n'est qu'un juste retour des choses après tout. Voyant que la kryptonienne va lui échapper, la PDG de L-Corp la retient par le bras avant de la prendre fortement dans les siens. Évidemment qu'elle est au courant de la véritable identité de Supergirl, c'est logique après tout. Elle sent le corps de Kara trembler dans ses bras et elle desserre légèrement son étreinte avant de déposer un baiser sur son front en guise de soutien puis elle lui offre un resplendissant sourire qui fait rire Kara, la calmant un petit peu.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Reigncorp ~ ~ ~**_

De son côté, le sourire de Reign ne l'a pas quitté et elle annule sa vision thermique pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux amies. Elle ferme les yeux et se retrouve dans la vallée Juru en compagnie d'une Sam complètement abasourdie.

\- _**Tu viens de... Je n'ai pas rêvé !**_ Lui dit-elle alors que Reign sourit en s'adossant à un arbre, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en attendant que son double reprenne ses esprits.

\- _**Soit plus loquace, Samantha, je n'ai pas toute la journée,**_ s'amuse la destructrice de monde avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu as la possibilité de t'échapper ?**_ Demande finalement l'humaine, complétement décontenancé des choix de Reign.

- _ **De tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu n'as retenu que ça,**_ soupire la Worldkiller sous le regard noir de Samantha. _**J'ai la possibilité de m'échapper depuis le début. La Kryptonite ne fonctionne plus sur mon métabolisme, il s'y est habitué, mais comme je n'arrête pas de te le dire, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'échapper du laboratoire,**_ s'explique-t-elle donc avec nonchalance.

\- _**Et tu viens de faire quoi au juste avec Lena et Supergirl ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas la chercher,**_ gronde la partie humaine de cet être, faisant grimacer d'énervement sa partie Alien.

\- _**Tu étais beaucoup plus perspicace avant,**_ commente-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. _**J'ai provoqué Supergirl pour que Lena soit jalouse, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, du fait que je possède la véritable identité de Supergirl alors qu'elle non. De cette manière, j'ai réussi à toucher assez Lena pour qu'elle ne laisse pas s'échapper Kara afin qu'elle lui avoue enfin, parce qu'entre nous deux, ça devenait totalement ridicule !**_ Se moque la Worldkiller avec un sourire fier.

\- _**C'est vrai que même en étant emprisonné dans la vallée Juru, j'ai compris que Kara est Supergirl, s'en est rasoir tellement c'est ridicule,**_ donne-t-elle raison à son double kryptonien dans un sourire amusé.

Reign n'ajoute rien et revient dans la réalité en entendant le bruit des pas de Lena et Kara. Ce n'est que quand les deux femmes furent proche de la cage qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, posant son regard sombre et ténébreux directement dans ceux verts clairs de Lena. Celle-ci est déconcertée par ce regard intense tandis que Kara se racle la gorge après quelques minutes, ressentant la tension plus que palpable entre les deux jeunes femmes. La Worldkiller tourne donc ses pupilles en direction de l'héroïne aux yeux bleus avec un sourire innocent.

\- _**Que me vaut votre visite ? Vous en avez assez de vous disputer et tu viens te défouler sur moi ?**_ Retentit la voix acerbe, mais malicieuse, de Reign qui se moque allégrement de sa rivale.

- _ **Comment est-ce que tu connais mon identité et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé à ton avantage ?**_ Questionne Supergirl en ignorant le commentaire tranchant de la brune.

\- _**Attaquer ma rivale dans son dos n'aurait pas été digne de moi, Supergirl. Je t'ai brisé publiquement, devant la ville qui te vénérait parce que tu t'es mise en travers de ma justice, c'est tout. Je ne tue pas les personnes innocentes et ce jour-là, tu étais comme eux, une criminelle. Mon code a été conçu pour appliquer ma propre justice et je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de celle-ci lors de notre première rencontre. Je ne regrette absolument rien, si ce sont des excuses que tu viens chercher. J'ai aimé te briser, Kara, mais quelqu'un m'a fait prendre conscience que la justice peut avoir de nombreux visages et que les nôtres peuvent s'alliés pour permettre à National City de devenir une ville sans criminels. Je connais ton identité grâce à Samantha Arias, tu n'es pas très douée pour cacher tes secrets, fille de Krypton,**_ ricane Reign après son monologue, faisant également rire Lena qui essaye de s'arrêter devant le regard outré de sa meilleure amie.

- _ **Tu es de son avis ?**_ Demande Supergirl à la Luthor avec un air véritablement choqué.

- _ **Franchement Kara, des lunettes et un costume ? Tu n'as même pas essayé de changer de coiffure où je ne sais pas moi, de faire quelque chose d'autre pour qu'on ne remarque pas le fait que tu sois Supergirl ? Par contre, Reign, tu aurais pu être un peu moins tranchante dans tes propos,**_ grimace la dernière fille Luthor sous le haussement de sourcils de la grande brune.

- _ **Je suis sincère envers elle, c'est tout. Dire que j'ai aimé la briser n'est pas non plus l'affaire du siècle,**_ soupire Reign, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi les humains faisait autant de chichi avec les mots.

- _ **Je te remercie, dire que tu voulais ma mort et que tu ne regrettes rien, c'est absolument ce que je voulais entendre,**_ ironise Kara avec un sourire figé devant la réponse de sa rivale.

\- _**C'est un plaisir d'être l'investigatrice de ta prise de conscience, fille de Krypton !**_ Lui répond la Worldkiller avec un énorme sourire innocent, se moquant alégrement de la cousine de Superman.

\- _**Elle se fout de moi,**_ murmure Kara avant de disparaître dans un grognement mécontent.

Il ne reste plus que Lena et Reign dans la pièce et celle-ci arbore un petit sourire espiègle tandis que le regard de Lena se fait plus neutre, mais devant le comportement de plus en plus humain de leur ennemi, elle ne peut empêcher un léger rictus amusé se dessiné sur le coin de ses lèvres. Puis, elle reprend son travail sous le regard insistant de Reign qui ne la lâche pas du regard.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Reigncorp ~ ~ ~**_

Trois semaines se sont passées depuis la confrontation entre Reign et Supergirl dans le laboratoire. Les tests n'avançaient plus et Lena désespérait de trouver un jour la solution pour dissocier Reign de Sam. La Worldkiller se montré coopérative comme elle l'avait dit à Sam et elle entretenait même une certaine relation de confiance avec Lena. Cependant, malgré sa bonne volonté, elle en avait assez d'être enfermé dans cette cage. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de s'échapper ou même de ressortir de sa prison depuis sa démonstration à Lena et à Supergirl. Elle faisait même des blagues à Lena comme par exemple, prendre un objet important avec sa super vitesse et revenir dans la cellule avant même que la scientifique ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Ses moments étaient aussi agréables que vraiment drôle pour la destructrice de monde qui s'amusait grandement à rendre Lena complètement folle. De son côté, le chef de L-Corp le montrait moins, mais la dernière Luthor en liberté aimait énormément ses moments passés avec Reign, elle les aimait même trop à son goût.

C'est lors d'une chaude après-midi d'été que tout change non seulement pour Lena Luthor, mais aussi pour Reign, mais surtout pour Sam. D'un bon incontrôlé, la scientifique se lève de son tabouret, faisant réagir la jeune femme derrière elle. Reign lève un regard curieux sur la grande noiraude, approchant un peu plus du champ de force pour mieux voir. La dernière Luthor se tourne vers elle, un immense sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Elle s'approche de la cellule avec sa tablette de contrôle avant de désactiver totalement le champ de force. La destructrice de monde reste interdite devant le comportement de Lena et au lieu de la rejoindre à l'extérieur, elle se rassis sur son lit, croisant les jambes, posant un regard équivoque sur la jeune femme en face d'elle. Le cœur de Lena manque un battement, mais elle avance tout de même prudemment à l'intérieur de la cellule, restant à une distance respectable de la Worldkiller.

- _ **J'ai trouvé le moyen de vous dissocier. Vous serez séparé, mais vous aurez toutes les deux vos pouvoirs,**_ s'explique alors Lena en gardant son sang-froid malgré la joie qu'elle éprouvait à l'intérieur.

Reign fixe Lena en silence pendant quelques minutes, analysant les dires de la jeune Luthor avant de s'allonger sur son lit, ignorant complétement la jolie scientifique. Cette réaction laisse Lena sans voix, sortant de la cellule un pas après l'autre lentement. Elle remonta dans les locaux de son entreprise pour laisser un moment à la Worldkiller, le regard de Reign brûlant sur son dos. Dans l'ascenseur, elle a un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte des dangers et conséquences que sa découverte peut entraîner. Samantha serait sauvée, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut, mais Reign serait un dégât collatéral, un pion utilisé dans le seul but de donner une chance à Sam de reprendre possession de son corps. Non seulement, cela est horrible pour la Worldkiller, mais pour elle-même aussi. Lena comprit que le seul moyen de pouvoir contrer ce problème est que Reign accepte de cohabiter avec Samantha. L'ascenseur arrive au dernier étage de la tour, faisant soupirer son PDG.

- _ **Il faut que je parle à Sam,**_ décide-t-elle dans un commun accord avec elle-même avant de se rendre dans son bureau.

Elle eut l'agréable surprise d'y trouver Kara, assise sur le canapé blanc dans le coin de la pièce. Déposant son manteau sur le porte-manteau prêt de la porte d'entrée, elle va ensuite à sa rencontre. Kara se lève pour prendre son amie dans ses bras comme elles le font toujours et la plus jeune des Luthor retrouve la paix et la sérénité dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, ce sentiment s'étant accentué depuis que Kara lui a dit que Supergirl et elle ne font qu'une. À cette pensée, un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se défasse de l'étreinte de la plus jeune. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé et commencèrent à parler de leur journée pendant quelques minutes, mais plus la conversation s'oriente vers Lena et plus celle-ci devient stresser. La kryptonienne, voyant que quelque chose tracassait son amie, pose sa main sur la sienne, attirant le regard de sa meilleure amie sur leurs mains enlacées.

\- _**Je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Lena, parle-moi,**_ supplie Supergirl avec des yeux de biche, faisant sourire tendrement la plus jeune des Luthor.

- _ **J'ai trouvé un moyen de dissocier l'âme de Sam de celle de Reign et quand je le lui ai dit, Reign a eu une étrange réaction, comme si cela ne lui plaisait pas. J'y ai réfléchi, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de dissocier leur âme ? Reign se retrouverait démunie de tous sentiments, elle deviendrait un pion et rien d'autre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans notre intérêt de faire ça,**_ avoue Lena à sa meilleure amie qui l'écoute attentivement, serrant légèrement les dents à la mention de Reign.

- _ **Quels sont tes sentiments, Lena ? Que ressens-tu pour elle ?**_ Questionne la fille d'acier dont le regard se fit un peu plus dur et sombre.

Le cœur de Lena s'emballe sous la question de l'héroïne et son esprit s'embrume, tellement qu'elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

- _ **Je veux simplement retrouver Sam, mais sans sacrifié Reign parce que je sais qu'elle serait un allié de taille pour toi et le DEO,**_ dit-elle après un moment et c'est la vérité.

Kara ne fut pas satisfaite de cette réponse. Depuis longtemps maintenant, elle soupçonnait quelque chose entre Lena et sa rivale. Reign se comportait vraiment bizarrement en présence de la belle brune, c'était la seule personne qu'elle n'attaquait pas verbalement. Supergirl ne peut pas dire ce qu'elle pense vraiment à sa meilleure amie. Elle espère simplement qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de Sam et non de la Worldkiller. Elle soupire devant le regard effaré et perdu de son amie avant de se lever en remettant ses lunettes correctement, un toc qu'elle possède quand elle est stressée ou gênée.

\- _**Je dois retourner au DEO, Alex m'attend pour le compte-rendu. Ruby voudrait voir Reign, est-ce que ça pose problème ?**_ Lui demande-t-elle en plongeant son océan calme dans la forêt embrumée de doute de Lena.

- _ **Je ne pense pas. Je verrai avec Reign si elle veut bien laisser Sam et Ruby se retrouver, mais elle n'est plus une menace ni pour Ruby ni pour nous, Kara,**_ essaye-t-elle de lui faire comprendre à travers ses dires.

\- _**Contacte-moi quand tu auras ta réponse et j'amènerais Ruby dans la minute suivant ton message,**_ sourit la fille de Krypton en caressant tendrement la joue de Lena avant de sortir du bureau à super vitesse.

Le regard de la Luthor se pose sur la fenêtre de sa Terrace entre ouverte avant qu'elle ne rejoigne à nouveau son laboratoire comme une automate, sa discussion avec Kara n'arrêtant pas de se répéter dans sa tête.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Reigncorp ~ ~ ~**_

 _ **-**_ _ **C'était beaucoup plus facile quand je n'étais animé que par la haine et la justice,**_ souffle Reign, une main devant ses yeux, se demandant comment elle peut en être arrivé là.

- _ **Facile, mais pas moins éprouvant,**_ résonne la voix mélodieuse de Sam dans sa tête, la forçant à la retrouver dans la vallée Juru.

- _ **Ce sont tes sentiments, Samantha ! Pourquoi suis-je touché ?**_ Grogne Reign, sentant presque une migraine montrer le bout de son nez alors que cela était impossible.

\- _**Lena et moi, c'est une longue histoire,**_ commence la jeune humaine, le regard perdu au loin, replongée dans son passé. _**Ruby venait d'avoir deux ans quand j'ai rencontré Lilian Luthor et sa fille, Lena. Elle avait quelques années de plus que moi et possédait déjà une petite entreprise fondée par ses soins. Son aura, ce qu'elle dégageait, m'a ébloui à la seconde même où mon regard s'est posé sur elle. Elle possédait cette rage de vaincre, couplée à une grande gentillesse. Nous avons longuement parlé ce jour-là, malgré les recommandations de sa mère et nous avons tissé un lien spécial. Elle m'a proposé de venir travailler avec elle, je pouvais faire de grande chose en utilisant mes connaissances pour une noble cause selon elle. Nous avons donc exploité son entreprise pendant plus de trois ans et de fil en aiguille, nous avons commencé à entretenir une relation plus intime, plus sentimentale. Je lui ai présenté Ruby qui avait cinq ans et elle a toute suite adoptée Lena et c'était également le cas pour l'héritière Luthor. Tout était parfait, jusqu'à que Ruby tombe subitement malade. J'ai tout quitté pour m'installer à Métropolis, non loin du manoir de son frère, Lex. Je ne lui ai laissé qu'un mot d'excuse et elle n'a jamais chercher à me retrouver, jusqu'à l'année dernière. Elle s'est présentée à moi, devant la porte de mon appartement, cherchant une remplaçante pour son entreprise. Nous avons beaucoup parlé ce soir-là et j'ai pu enfin lui expliquer les raisons de mon départ. Je lui ai fait du mal, je l'ai déçu et elle m'a pardonné, mais elle ne fait plus confiance à son cœur à cause de mon départ. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais cherché à la reconquérir. J'avoue que je pensais qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Kara en voyant les regards qu'elle lui donnait,**_ sourit tristement la jeune Arias, dont le regard se rempli de larmes.

\- _**" Comme si cela n'était jamais arrivée avant ". C'est ce que tu as répliquer à Lena quand elle t'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec James pendant la fête de Noël de Kara parce qu'elle était son boss, tu parlais de votre histoire,**_ comprit Reign, adossé contre un arbre comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Sam ne répond pas, mais un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait laissé une marque au fer rouge dans l'esprit de la Luthor et cela l'a peinée véritablement, alors quand la chef d'entreprise avait pris toutes les mesures pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait, son cœur s'était doucement réparé.

- _ **Je comprends mieux votre relation à présent, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens aussi tout ça pour elle ? Ce n'est pas dans mon programme,**_ se plaignit soudainement la Worldkiller, posant sa main sur son cœur.

L'humaine lui sourit tendrement avant de s'approcher d'elle, posant sa main au-dessus de celle de son double, sentant les battements de son cœur.

\- _**Nous partageons les mêmes sentiments, Reign. Tu es moi et je suis toi, c'est aussi simple que ça. Lena a le don de faire ressortir le meilleur côté chez les êtres qu'elle rencontre et cela fonctionne également pour toi. Tu n'es pas une machine, tu es un être fait de sang et de chair. Un être avec la capacité de réfléchir et possédant un libre-arbitre. Tu es une personne entière et non un robot servant la destruction. Tu es Reign et sans t'en rendre compte, tu règnes déjà sur le cœur de quelqu'un.**_

Les paroles de sa partie humaine touchèrent profondément le cœur de la Worldkiller, censé être fait en pierre et ne rien ressentir.

\- _**Je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés, je ne veux pas redevenir un être dépourvu de libre-arbitre,**_ avoue-t-elle enfin sous le sourire émue de Sam qui pose son front contre celui de la destructrice de monde.

Soudain, une lueur chaleureuse prend son origine au milieu de leur front pour exploser et engloutir tout sur son passage. Un voile blanc entoure la conscience de Samantha et quand elle revient à elle, elle est dans les bras de Lena. La brune est au-dessus d'elle, l'appelant avec inquiétude. La jeune mère sourit à son amie qui souffle de soulagement en rigolant à cause du stresse ressentit. Elles restent à même le sol pendant de longues minutes, Lena caressant tendrement les cheveux de Sam, apaisant la jeune femme avec ce simple geste.

\- _**Comment est-ce possible ? Où est Reign ?**_ Lui demande Lena avec surprise en se relevant, aidant Sam à faire de même.

\- _**Oui, c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce-qui vient de se passer ?! Je suis toujours là, dans la vallée de Juru,**_ retentit la voix familière de la Worldkiller dans l'esprit de l'humaine.

\- _**Nos esprits ont fusionnés. Elle est toujours là, en moi, dans la vallée Juru, mais je ne sais pas, tout semble avoir changé,**_ comprit Sam en fixant intensément Lena.

\- _**Nous avons tout le temps à présent pour comprendre ce phénomène,**_ rappelle la jeune prodigue en posant son front contre celui de son amie, faisant rougir la concernée.

- **C'est le moment que tu attendais, boucle d'or, je te conseille de te lancer,** commente Reign à travers la vallée Juru, faisant sourire d'amusement son hôte humain.

Lena l'interroge du regard, mais Samantha lui fait comprendre que ce n'est rien et comme Reign le lui a suggéré, elle fait le premier pas vers la brune. Elle pose donc ses lèvres tendrement sur celles de Lena qui ne peut que répondre favorablement à cet échange. Elle lui avait tant manqué après tout et elle a le droit à une autre chance d'être avec celle qu'elle a toujours aimé. Tellement aimer que sa relation avec James ait vu la mort avant même d'avoir évolué.

Seule, dans la vallée Juru, Reign possède un large sourire sous les émotions diverses et variés qu'elle peut à présent ressentir à travers Samantha et à cet instant, elle aurait pu bénir les dieux kryptonien d'être devenu aussi humaine malgré ses actes passés et sa programmation. Une nouvelle ère vient de naître par un baiser et une lumière blanche, une ère de paix et de confiance. Une ère où Reign n'est plus la méchante, mais l'héroïne.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà pour cet OS ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier ! J'ai essayer de mettre le plus d'effort et de correction pour cet OS donc j'espère que j'ai réussis ! :-3**_

 _ **Oui, chez moi, Reign n'est pas une psychopathe sans coeur comme dans la série ( même si, on va pas se mentir, on l'aime comme ça notre Reign ! *_* ) xD**_

 _ **Votre moment favoris ? Votre réplique favorite ? J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir ! :-D**_

 _ **Personnellement, mon moment préféré est quand Reign tend la main vers Lena, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et ma réplique favorite, sans surprise, la réplique que Reign donne à Supergirl sur leur affrontement, j'ai beaucoup ris en l'écrivant xD**_

 _ **On se retrouve pour le prochain OS SuperCorp sur le sujet : Meneur de Loups.**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! xoxo**_


	4. OS SuperCorp - Soirée Noël

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour fêter le retour de notre série préférée, je poste LE FAMEUX OS que je vous doit depuis longtemps ! xD Il se base pendant la fête de Noël chez Kara dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 3, mais ne prend pas en compte l'intervention de Reign ( Ma déesse ! xD ) J'espère que cet OS, sans prétention, va vous plaire et si c'est le cas, peut-être qu'avec les avis adaptés, je pourrais en faire une ou deux suite :-P Allez, trêve de blabla, on se retrouve en bas ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Petite indication sur cette histoire :**_

 _\- Se passe pendant l'épisode 9 de la saison 3 ( Reign ), mais ne prend pas en compte les événements de cet épisode !_

* * *

 ** _Merci à vous pour vos commentaires et vos avis sur mes trois précédents OS ! Ça me fait plaisir parce que j'adore ses couples et voir SuperReign et ReignCorp aussi bien accueillit me donne du baume au cœur ! Restez comme vous êtes !_**

* * *

 _ **Soirée Noël + Alcool = ?**_

Kara Danvers n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait affronter pendant cette innocente soirée de réveillon de Noël. Enfin heureuse depuis le retour de Mon-El, la Kryptonienne avait invité tous ses amis pour le réveillon de Noël. Elle n'arrêtait pas de courir dans tous les sens, voulant faire le mieux possible pour que cette fête soit spéciale. Alors qu'elle était en train de faire bouillir du lait pour faire du chocolat chaud à tout le monde, elle sentit la présence de sa meilleure amie derrière elle. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle se retourna et prit Lena Luthor dans ses bras. La jeune femme venait d'arriver dans son appartement et elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis quelques jours à cause des activités secrètes de la jolie blonde.

\- _**Tu m'as manqué,**_ souffle Kara dans le cou de la plus jeune des Luthor, inspirant le parfum de ses cheveux.

- _ **Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué,**_ rigole Lena devant la réaction démesurée, mais non moins adorable, de sa meilleure amie.

Alex vint séparer les deux femmes qui se sourirent une nouvelle fois avant que Lena n'aille s'asseoir autour du bar un peu plus loin dans la cuisine. La fille de Krypton gratifia sa grande sœur d'un regard noir avant que celle-ci n'aille ouvrir la porte aux nouveaux invités. James Olsen la salua avec une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'avancer vers sa patronne qui l'accueillit avec un petit sourire en coin. Supergirl observa ses deux amis interagirent, sa super ouïe l'aidant à comprendre leur discussion. Au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de celle-ci, un sentiment étrange prit le cœur de Kara alors qu'elle comprit que James ne laisse pas sa meilleure amie indifférente. Elle se força à se concentrer sur le lait devant elle qui menaçait à présent de vomir sur toute la gazinière. Elle l'enleva donc du fourneau, puis attrapa quatre tasses en hauteur, y déposa de la poudre de cacao et finit par verser le lait bouillant. Une fois, cela fait, elle prit les tasses remplies à ras bord de chocolat chaud avant de les distribuer à ses invités. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Alex qui était en train de préparer la table du dîner quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit à nouveau. La grande sœur de Supergirl alla ouvrir et découvrit Ruby sur le palier de la porte. Avant même qu'elle ne demande à la jeune fille où était Sam, la jeune PDG apparut en trombe aux côtés de sa fille.

\- _**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une journée des plus folle,**_ s'excuse Samantha Arias, entrant dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie sous le sourire amusée d'Alex.

L'agent assura que ce n'était rien, amusée par la panique de son amie alors qu'elle déposait des biscuits sur la table ainsi que son manteau et son sac sur une chaise.

\- _**Tu as bien besoin d'un verre,**_ souffle Alex à la belle brune alors qu'elle entraîna Ruby vers le canapé avec elle. _**Ou bien de deux,**_ rectifia-t-elle, faisant comprendre à Sam qu'elle pouvait décompresser sans être inquiète pour sa fille.

La jeune PDG la remercia dans un souffle avant de s'avancer vers Lena qui avait les yeux perdus sur plusieurs invités. Sam observa un instant son amie, profitant que celle-ci ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, identifiant en même temps les personnes présentes. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de personne de l'entourage à Kara. La mère de Ruby sourit en coin, espiègle quand elle remarqua le regard un peu trop persistant de sa meilleure amie pour leur amie commune.

\- _**Il y a du gui à gauche du sapin, tu sais,**_ ricane-t-elle faisant légèrement sursauter, Lena qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

\- _**De quoi tu parles ?**_ Riposte la Luthor, un sourire de façade inscrit sur ses lèvres.

- _ **Je parle de Kara, Lena. Ne me dis pas que j'ai tord parce que tu es littéralement en train de la dévorer du regard depuis que je suis arrivée, il a de ça quelques secondes,**_ lui avoue Sam en s'asseyant en face d'elle, buvant une gorgée dans son verre.

\- _**Sam, c'est ma meilleure amie et en plus, je suis sa patronne,**_ soupire la plus jeune des Luthor, défaitiste.

\- _**Comme si cela n'était jamais arrivée,**_ commente mystérieusement son amie, levant un sourcil en plongeant son regard intense dans celui de Lena.

\- _**En premier lieu, je n'étais pas encore ta boss et ensuite...**_

\- _**Je ne suis pas Kara**_ , sourit Samantha en finissant la phrase de la grande noiraude pour elle.

Avant même que Lena ne puisse répliquer, Kara les fit sursauter toutes les deux en sautant littéralement dans les bras de la plus grande afin de lui dire bonsoir. La PDG rigola devant le comportement de la jeune femme avant de poser un regard entendu sur Lena qui les fixer étrangement. Kara se détacha de Sam pour venir s'asseoir entre elles, ayant une parfaite vue sur ses deux amies.

- _ **Alors ? Qui n'était pas la boss de qui ?**_ Demande innocemment la Kryptonienne en prenant une gorgée du verre de Lena sous le regard outrée de celle-ci.

\- _**Lena n'était pas encore ma patronne quand on est sortie ensemble,**_ argumente Sam, avec toute l'innocence du monde, faisant comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

Kara faillit recracher la totalité de sa gorgée sous les paroles de Samantha. Elle posa un regard surpris sur Lena qui fixé leur amie commune d'un regard noir tandis que cette dernière s'amusait de la situation.

\- _**Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais également à la gente féminine,**_ commente Kara, toujours son regard bloqué sur Lena, vraiment perturbée par cette nouvelle.

\- _**Je ne m'intéresse à aucun genre. Uniquement, aux personnes,**_ rectifie la directrice de Cat-Co dans un sourire attendrie qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Kara.

\- _**Racontez-moi votre histoire ! Ça m'intrigue beaucoup !**_ S'exclame Supergirl sous le rire commun de ses deux amies, faisant s'illuminer les yeux de Kara.

\- _**Sam et moi, c'est une longue histoire,**_ commence Lena avant d'être coupée par son amie d'enfance.

\- _**On est des amies d'enfance, nous étions inséparables à l'époque, mais plus tard, nos études nous ont un peu éloigné, coupant cette amitié si fusionnelle. Enfin, pendant un temps. On s'est revu à l'inauguration de L-Corp, il y a cinq ans et Lena m'as proposé de devenir son bras droit, d'être la directrice de la filière scientifique de son entreprise basée à Los Angeles. Comme elle était mon amie et une très bonne négociatrice, j'ai dit oui sans vraiment hésiter,**_ raconte Sam, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, plongeant son regard dans celui de la dernière des Luthor qui lui adressait un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**À force de travailler ensemble, elle a L.A. et moi, ici, à National City, nos sentiments ont vite évolué en quelque chose de complétement nouveau et inédit pour nous deux. On se voyait très souvent et comme Los Angeles n'est pas si loin de National City, Sam passait le plus clair de son temps dans mon appartement. Tout a dérapé un soir où on avait un peu trop bu. On venait de fêter les uns ans de Samantha dans l'entreprise et sans qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passait, on s'est embrassés et...**_

\- _**Et c'est vite monté crescendo,**_ rigole la grande brune devant le regard effaré de Lena, ce qui amusa beaucoup la mère de Ruby. _**Je ne me souvenais pas que la grande Lena Luthor était si prude,**_ se moque gentiment la chef de L-Corp sous le regard partagé de Kara.

- _ **Et je ne me souvenais pas que la timide Samantha Arias était aussi dévergondée,**_ réplique du tac au tac Lena en haussant un sourcil.

Samantha rigola devant le manège de son amie avant de lever son verre, invitant Lena à l'imiter. La noiraude sourit en coin avant d'entrechoquer les deux verres l'un contre l'autre dans un rire commun sous le regard étrangement neutre de la jeune Danvers. Les deux amies remarquèrent le regard de Kara, mais si cela produisit une certaine culpabilité chez Lena, cela avait produit tout l'inverse chez Samantha. La jeune femme savait où elle voulait aller et comment s'y rendre. Tout était calculé à la minute près pour faire réagir les deux énergumènes devant elle, qu'elle se plaisait à appeler _« Meilleures Amies »_. Voyant la tension retombée, la jeune Arias reprit du poil de la bête, à la plus grande crainte de Lena.

- _ **Dit-moi, Kara, comme on est dans une ambiance basée sur la confidence, est-ce que tu as déjà eu des vues sur une personne ici présente ? Passé ou présent, peu importe,**_ questionne-t-elle, provoquant un rire nerveux chez la Super et un regard outré chez Lena dont le regard s'arrondit, faisant comprendre à Sam qu'elle aurait pu prendre plus de tact.

\- _**Ça se pourrait bien,**_ retentit la voix timide et gênée de Supergirl alors qu'elle triturait les branches de ses lunettes sous le regard étonné de Lena, mais victorieux de Samantha.

Avant que Kara ne réponde, Lena allait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de répondre, mais elle avait été prise au dépourvu par la réponse de Kara et maintenant, sous la réponse énigmatique de la blonde, un germe était née dans son estomac, celui de la curiosité.

\- _**Il faudrait que je sois complètement saoule pour vous révéler l'identité de cette personne par contre,**_ rajoute Kara sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, se mordant la lèvre après y avoir réfléchi un temps soit peut, mais il était déjà trop tard.

La petite blonde pâlit à vue d'œil quand elle vit Samantha se lever pour rejoindre Alex. Les deux femmes discutèrent rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à la Kryptonienne d'entendre leur conversation, mais elle savait qu'elles parlaient d'elle au vu du visage amusé et du sourcil levé de sa grande sœur portait sur sa personne. Kara pria Rao de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle vit les deux femmes revenir vers Lena et elle. À sa grande surprise, Alex se dirigea au dernier moment vers le frigo de son appartement, mais elle devint presque blanche quand elle reconnut la grande bouteille d'alcool Alien dans la main gauche de l'agent Danvers quand elle se dirigea finalement vers elles. La petite brune déposa les deux bouteilles qu'elle tenait sur la table, entre les trois amies, sous le regard intéressé de Sam.

\- _**La grosse bouteille, c'est pour Kara. Interdiction d'en boire, même une goûte !**_ S'exclame Alex avec un regard tellement sérieux que Lena n'osa pas lui poser de question.

Sam, elle, fut la première à distribuer les verres entre Kara, Lena et elle-même, avant de verser l'alcool dans chaque verre tandis qu'Alex retourna auprès de Ruby.

\- _**Le jeu est simple. On pose chacune une question aux autres et on doit répondre franchement. Pas de mensonge ou de vérité dissimulée,**_ explique alors la chef de L-Corp en prenant son verre à demi-rempli.

- _ **Très bien, mais on peut avoir un Joker et on n'a pas le droit dénoncé précisément de nom,**_ intervient Lena en levant son verre, acceptant le jeu de son amie d'enfance, consciente qu'il ne servait à rien de parlementer avec cette énergumène.

\- _**Je marche,**_ confirme à contre cœur Supergirl en faisant claquer son verre contre les deux autres.

\- _**Je commence puisque j'ai proposé le jeu,**_ sourit malicieusement la mère de Ruby tandis que ses deux amies retinrent leur respiration. _**Lena, est-ce qu'une personne dans cette pièce t'attire ?**_ Demande-t-elle après un petit temps de réflexion, mettant chaque pièce de son puzzle en place une par une.

Lena eut un regard des plus noir pour son amie qui l'ignora, se contentant de soutenir le regard de la Luthor, ce qui était des plus difficile devant une Luthor en colère. Prise au piège, son Joker toujours disponible, mais inutilisable dans sa stratégie, elle n'eut d'autre choix que soupirer en répondant.

\- _**Oui, une personne dans cette pièce m'attire beaucoup,**_ répondit-elle avec beaucoup de sincérité, ce qui ébranla Kara.

Samantha sourit, satisfaite avant de faire signe à Lena de boire son verre. La jeune Luthor le but cul-sec avant de se resservir.

- _ **Évidemment, tout le monde doit répondre. La personne victime des questions doit répondre en première et si elle le fait, elle doit boire son verre. Par contre, si toutes nos réponses sont identiques, on doit toutes boires, mais comme ma question était hors contexte tout à l'heure, Kara n'est pas obligée de boire,**_ explique Samantha avant de boire son propre verre en souriant sous le regard étonné de Lena, mais choqué de Kara, révélant une partie d'un de ses secrets.

\- _**Bien à moi, maintenant,**_ dit Lena, prenant en main la manche alors que Sam se servait un deuxième verre. Femme ou homme ? Demande-t-elle simplement en plongeant son regard sur Sam qui eut un grand sourire innocent.

- _ **Femme,**_ dévoile la mère de Ruby, prise d'un fou rire devant la tête produite par ses deux meilleures amies.

Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules et de boire leur verre d'une traite, Kara grimaça au goût de la boisson sous le regard attendri de Lena. Se reprenant de son rire, Sam but également son verre d'une seule gorgée avant de resservir une tournée à tout le monde.

\- _**Je suppose que c'est à moi,**_ réplique Kara, consciente que son tour allait être décisif pour elle. Brune, blonde, cheveux courts ou longs ?

\- _**Elle comprend vite,**_ rigole Samantha, l'alcool influençant déjà ses réactions. _ **Brune, cheveux courts,**_ sourit-elle ensuite, consciente que ses deux amies allaient comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

Lena et Kara furent sauvées de cette tournée de boisson pour le plus grand soulagement de la blonde, mais elle fut intriguée par l'absence de réponse de Lena. Son cerveau ne marchait pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude à cause de l'alcool et après tous, il y avait une possibilité que la Luthor s'intéresse à une personne rousse ou à une toute autre personne en général. Elle ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à elle ! Si ?

\- _**Que ressens-tu maintenant que tu travailles avec Lena, Kara ? Je veux dire, comment LE ressens-tu ?**_ Se répète Sam en rigolant sous le regard rieur des deux amies en face.

\- _**Depuis que je travaille pour Lena, je me sens enfin à ma place, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé un rôle dans ce monde. J'adore travailler avec elle, c'est ma meilleure amie, mais elle est tellement plus que ça à la fois,**_ se livre Kara, ne rompant aucunement le contact visuel avec Lena qui eut les larmes aux yeux devant cette merveilleuse déclaration.

\- _**J'aime travailler avec Kara, mais j'aime aussi ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Je ne suis plus une simple Luthor avec elle, à ses yeux, je suis simplement Lena. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir offert une chance et son amitié. Le rachat de Cat-Co a été le meilleur investissement que j'ai pu faire depuis longtemps et c'est en tout point grâce à Kara. Elle est mon tout. Elle est ma raison de vivre et de me battre.**_

Les larmes de Kara dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir sous le sourire attendri de Lena qui vint récolter l'eau salé sur la peau de la belle blonde alors que Samantha observait le spectacle sans dire un seul mot.

\- _**Aller prendre une chambre, je me sens de trop là,**_ plaisante à moitié Sam après un moment de silence, ce qui fit revenir les deux femmes à la réalité. _ **Néanmoins, c'est très touchant et tout ça, mais, vous devez boire toutes les deux !**_ S'exclame la grande brune en insistant sur le dernier mot, pointant Kara et Lena du doigt, l'agitant férocement sous leur nez avec un grand sourire idiot.

\- _**Tu devrais arrêter l'alcool, Sam. Même si j'avoue que te voir ivre est vraiment très plaisant et intéressant, mais tu utilises les règles à ton avantage. C'est petit,**_ commente gentiment Lena avant d'avaler d'un coup son verre, imité par Kara après avoir ri aux paroles de sa patronne. _**D'ailleurs, ma question est la suivante : depuis quand ressens-tu quelque chose pour Alex Danvers ici présente ?**_ Questionne Lena, fière de sa question alors que Kara hochait la tête frénétiquement en fixant Sam.

\- _**Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle vous pouvez répondre,**_ sourit en coin Samantha en posant son menton sur sa main, observant Lena en haussant un sourcil d'une manière de dire _« Est-ce que tu oseras me contredire »_. Comprenant le message, Lena grogna et laissa tomber sa question sous les exclamations un peu trop bruyante de son amie d'enfance.

\- _**Quand je disais que tu tournes les règles à ton avantage,**_ grommelle la noiraude en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**J'ai une question moi,**_ intervient Kara, innocemment comme à son habitude. L'alcool ayant même effacé le côté timide de l'alien. _**Est-ce que la personne pour qui vous craquer travaille avec vous ?**_ Sortit Kara, toute fière, impatiente d'entendre la réponse de Lena puisqu'elle avait déjà une petite idée pour Sam.

Sans un mot, haussant les épaules, Lena but d'une traite le liquide ambre avant de tousser, le goût brûlant sa gorge, même après autant de verre. Samantha, comprenant le stratagème de Kara, ne but pas son verre et observa la blonde boire son propre mélange avec une petite grimace une fois son verre finit.

- _ **Un poste proche du votre ?**_ Annonce Sam en versant les alcools dans les verres des deux femmes.

- _ **Je vais finir complètement torcher à ce rythme,**_ grogne Lena en buvant néanmoins son verre alors que Sam lui souriait innocemment.

Kara hésita un instant, son cerveau travaillant à plein régime et elle décida de ne pas boire sous le regard étonné de Samantha. Elle avait en tête de prêcher le faux afin de savoir le vrai, elle savait que son amie voulait piéger Lena afin qu'elle se trahisse et révèle l'identité de son crush, identité qu'elle semblait connaître de toute évidence.

- _ **Elle a très bien joué,**_ murmure doucement la mère de Ruby, inconsciente que la concernée pouvait l'entendre.

\- _**Si vous avez fini de vous faire les yeux doux, j'aurai une question,**_ râle, Lena, son regard vert passant de son amie d'enfance à Kara. _ **Votre crush est proche de Supergirl ? Lui a-t-elle déjà parlé ?**_ Susurre la plus jeune des Luthor en souriant, heureuse d'avoir trouvé cette question.

Samantha, après un moment d'attention où son regard s'était bloqué sur Lena, but son verre sans sourciller. Malgré les nombreux verres, elle n'était pas si ivre que ça, son esprit était encore partialement vif. La fierté de Lena ne l'empêcha pas de vider son verre d'une vitesse qui surprit Kara. La blonde commençait à paniquer doucement. Elle ne devait pas faire d'erreur sinon ce ne serait pas que son crush qui serait découvert, mais aussi son secret. Réfléchissant encore une fois à vive allure, la question de son amie avait dissipé le voile de l'alcool Alien posé sur son esprit et elle était à présent d'une lucidité adroite. Elle but tout de même son verre, analysant le danger de cette question comme nul sous le sourire de Sam et le regard perdue de Lena.

\- _**Est-ce que votre crush est une scientifique ?**_

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi assez apparemment et était tombée dans son propre piège. Son stress lui avait fait poser une question qui aller peut-être révéler son crush pour Lena Luthor, même si elle n'appelait pas vraiment cela un crush, mais plutôt un coup de foudre. À cette pensée, le sourire de Kara se fit plus radieux et calme alors qu'elle regardait Samantha boire son verre, l'imitant rapidement, mais ce qui surprit la jeune Alien fut le choix de Lena. Elle n'avait pas bu. Les informations des précédentes questions tournèrent à vive allure dans son esprit, mais elle ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il y avait une infime chance que le crush de Lena soit sur sa personne. Pourquoi ? Parce que Lena ne méritait pas une personne qui lui ment depuis le début sur son identité. Parce que Lena était d'une intelligence et d'une beauté rare. Parce qu'elle était Lena Luthor et qu'elle n'était que Kara Danvers.

\- _**Vous savez que vous êtes complètement agaçante ?**_ Soupire bruyamment Samantha sous le regard perdu de Lena et Kara. _**Vous ne voyez même pas ce qui est devant vos yeux alors que c'est énorme comme une maison !**_ S'exclame-t-elle assez fort pour qu'Alex l'entende, signale qu'elle lui avait donné pour qu'elle puisse les interrompre.

L'agent du DEO calma donc le jeu. Ce même jeu qui venait de se retourner contre Samantha qui était complètement ivre selon le point de vue d'Alex. Celle-ci demanda à Ruby de prendre ses affaires et la fillette s'exécuta avec un petit sourire amusé. Elle était heureuse que sa mère se soit trouvé des amies et elle était encore plus contente de la retrouver aussi insouciante. Pendant que la fille de Sam alla chercher son manteau ainsi que ceux de sa mère et d'Alex, celle-ci se précipita sur Sam, se pressant de mettre la main sur la bouche de la jeune femme qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

 _ **\- Tu m'as demandé d'intervenir si tu te mettais à hurler sur elles. Ne te débats pas et suis-moi. Dans ton état, tu ne ferais pas grand-chose de toute façon,**_ murmure-t-elle à l'oreille de Sam qui sentit son corps réagir à la proximité de l'agent Danvers.

Écoutant les conseils de la jeune femme, Sam ne cria plus, posa un dernier regard outré et plein de reproche sur ses deux amies avant d'attraper son manteau et de suivre sa fille à travers l'appartement de Kara qui était à présent vide. Alex resta un peu en retrait, souriant nerveusement en voyant la grande brune titubée à cause de l'alcool. Lena et Kara furent surprises de se retrouver seules avec Alex alors que pour elles, il devait encore y avoir James, Jon'n et son père. Sous le regard perdu de sa jeune sœur, Alex leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire ironique plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- _**Tout le monde est parti, il y a une heure de ça. Il est quatre heures du matin les filles. Je te conseille de rester dormir chez Kara, Lena. Ce sera plus prudent avec tous les verres que vous avez descendus, ricane-t-elle en voyant une certaine rougeur se teindre lentement sur la peau de porcelaine du patron de Kara. Je vais raccompagner Sam et Ruby jusqu'à chez elle, je t'envoie un message quand je rentre à l'appartement,**_ dit-elle finalement en posant un bisou volatile sur la joue de sa sœur qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse des lèvres d'Alex.

Devenant un véritable bisounours à cause de l'alcool, Kara prit sa sœur de court en la prenant fort dans ses bras, oubliant presque sa super force, faisant légèrement grimacer l'agent du DEO qui répondit quand même à son câlin.

- _ **Toujours aussi câline quand tu as bu,**_ se moque gentiment la plus âgée des filles Danvers. _**Dis-lui, Kara, je pense que ce soir, c'est le bon moment et tu rendrais un fier service à Sam. Tu as vu dans quel état elle s'est mise pour vous. Avoue-lui, Kara, elle ne peut pas refuser,**_ murmure la petite brune à l'oreille de la blonde avant de se séparer d'elle et de sortir de l'appartement après avoir salué Lena au passage.

* * *

Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée sur les deux jeunes femmes, Alexandra soupira de soulagement, mais d'anticipation mélangée. En effet, elle remarqua que Samantha n'était pas descendue avec sa fille jusqu'à la voiture de l'agent, mais qu'elle l'avait attendu, appuyer contre le mur en face de la porte de l'appartement de Kara. Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait gardée baisser, semblant réfléchir et un énorme sourire fier et ravie se peignit petit à petit sur ses lèvres.

\- _**Mon plan a porté ses fruits finalement. Elles se retrouvent enfin seules et complètement ivre en plus ! C'est du grand art !**_ S'exclame un peu trop fort Samantha sans vraiment faire attention à l'heure qu'il était.

\- _**Tu es aussi bourré qu'elles, Sam,**_ soupire l'agent du gouvernement, effaré, mais néanmoins amusé du comportement de son amie.

- _ **J'ai une physionomie exceptionnelle, Alexandra. Je m'en remettrais,**_ susurre-t-elle en se rapprochant doucement de la petite brune dans une démarche féline, pas le genre de démarche que l'on peut produire en étant ivre.

L'agent du DEO tiqua au son que produisait la voix de Samantha quand elle prononça son prénom entier. Même Kara ne l'utilisait jamais, personne n'en avait le droit à part ses parents, mais elle fut surprise en remarquant que cela ne la déranger pas que Sam l'utilise, elle aussi. Elle fut troublée par la grande brune qui se colla contre elle, bloquant son corps contre le mur. La température du couloir venait de monter de quelques degrés pour les deux jeunes femmes dont les visages étaient à présent très proches l'un de l'autre. Si proche qu'Alex pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et alcoolisé de Samantha buter contre son visage. Elle prit son courage en main, posa ses deux paumes sur les épaules de la brune avant de la repousser, mais elle attrapa la main de la mère de Ruby doucement avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir, atteignant l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'adolescente dans le garage souterrain.

* * *

Kara fixait la porte d'entrée, complètement à l'ouest, pendant un moment alors que Lena, avachit contre le bar observait avec envie et amour cette magnifique créature. Prise d'un élan certain de confiance en soi, la grande noiraude se leva de son banc, s'approchant dangereusement de sa proie qui continuer de fixer la porte de bois. Elle enroula la taille fine de Kara de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule, sans aucune réticence de la part de la super-héroïne. De son côté, Kara ne semblait pouvoir bougé, elle était comme tétanisée sous l'emprise douce et protectrice de Lena Luthor. Après quelques minutes, elle décida enfin de mettre son cerveau sur pause et de profiter des bras et de la chaleur de la dernière des Luthor. Son corps se laissa retomber légèrement en arrière, s'appuyant contre celui de Lena qui émit un grognement appréciateur. Kara sentait que son amie commençait à partir dans ses songes alors elle se tourna dans ses bras. Leur corps était appuyé l'un contre l'autre et donné l'impression de s'épouser parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Lena ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans l'océan parfaitement bleu de Kara pour s'y noyer pendant quelques minutes, oubliant sa fatigue. Elle porta une de ses mains sur la joue de son amie tandis que l'autre se glissa dans la chevelure blonde de Kara, venant caresser sa nuque. Supergirl ferma un instant les yeux sous les attentions qu'elle recevait et quand elle les rouvrit, le visage de la dernière Luthor n'était plus qu'à un souffle du sien. Ne tenant plus, elle combla le peu de distance qui rester encore, rassuré par le fait que Lena allait tout de même l'embrasser avant son geste. Elle posa alors ses lèvres fines et douces sur celles, pulpeuses, de Lena qui répondit favorablement à ce baiser enivrant. Il ne dura pas longtemps, seulement quelques secondes, mais il mit les deux femmes sur un petit nuage. Ce fut Lena qui le rompit, ayant besoin d'air pour respirer, mais elle posa son front contre celui de la belle blonde, soupirant de satisfaction sous le rire cristallin et heureux de Kara.

- _ **Ce n'est pas comme ça que je me voyais te le dire, Kara,**_ murmure la Luthor avec émotion, les yeux toujours fermés. _**Je crois que j'ai flashé sur toi dès la première seconde où je t'ai aperçu avec Clark,**_ ricane-t-elle en réponse au rire de sa belle. _**Où devrais-je dire ton cousin, Supergirl,**_ avoue-t-elle ensuite sous le regard étonné et fuyant de l'Alien.

- _ **Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer et j'avais peur que tu me rejettes ensuite. Surtout en apprenant que, moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments très forts pour toi,**_ s'excuse Kara d'une petite voix, vite rassurée par Lena qui déposa un second baiser très bref sur ses lèvres.

\- _**Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, et même si je t'en ai voulu au début, ce n'est plus le cas,**_ assure la chef de Cat-Co avec un petit sourire attendri.

\- _**Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps ?**_ Soupire une nouvelle fois Kara sous le regard amusé de Lena.

\- _**Depuis la tentative d'invasion des Daxamites. J'avais des doutes avant cela, mais rien de concret et ta colère après le départ de Mon-El m'a un peu plus enfoncé dans cette idée et entre nous, Kara, des lunettes ? Vraiment ?**_ Retentit le rire cristallin de la femme d'affaires alors qu'une rougeur caractéristique prit possession des joues de la Super.

- _ **Ce n'est pas vraiment mon idée, mais celle de Kal,**_ grogne la Kryptonienne alors que le rire de Lena s'accentue à cela.

\- _**D'ailleurs, je pourrais l'annoncer à ton cousin ?**_ Demande Lena avec un énorme sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage. _ **Je ne voudrais rien loupé quand il saura que sa parfaite cousine est tombée entre les griffes d'une Luthor,**_ se moque-t-elle ensuite en prenant une voix machiavélique avec néanmoins un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- _**Cette dimension démoniaque ne te ressemble pas, Lena. Ne te donne pas une image que ton âme ne peut pas encaisser,**_ réplique Kara, amusé par le comportement enfantin qu'elle découvrait de plus en plus chez la jeune Luthor. _**Néanmoins, je ne sais pas si tu pourras lui annoncer. Je ne suis pas prise au piège entre tes griffes après tout, même si tu sembles le penser,**_ se rebelle la belle blonde alors que la noiraude arque un sourcil à cette affirmation.

- _ **Ah oui ? Tu es sûr de toi ?**_ Susurre doucement et dangereusement Lena en s'avançant un peu plus vers son amie qui était légèrement en retrait comparé à leur étreinte de tout à l'heure.

La dernière des Luthor attrapa rapidement la taille de la Super alors que Kara allait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour s'échapper de cette situation, mais elle renonça tout de suite en sentant la prise serrée des bras de Lena sur son corps. Avec un sourire triomphal, la Luthor déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de sa belle avant de la retourner et de fondre sur ses lèvres, faisant gémir agréablement Kara. Sans s'en rendre compte, prise dans un tourbillon de plaisir et de bien-être, elle décolla légèrement du sol, flottant doucement avec Lena agrippée à son cou. Quand elle cassa le baiser, la Kryptonienne eut un petit rire en découvrant la lévitation et rigola de bon cœur avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Lena.

- _ **Il semblerait qu'en effet, je sois prise entre tes griffes, mais je ne veux plus jamais en sortir.**_

Comprenant ce que voulait dire la déclaration de sa blonde préférée, un sourire ravi et heureux naquit sur les lèvres de Lena et elle embrassa une nouvelle fois Supergirl sous le rire cristallin de celle-ci.

\- _**Rappelle-moi de remercier Samantha quand on la verra demain. La pauvre, elle a pris aussi cher que nous alors qu'elle voulait simplement nous aider,**_ réplique Lena après le baiser, faisant rire et approuvé Supergirl avant que celle-ci ne les transporte dans sa chambre.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour mon tout premier écrit sur Supercorp ! J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire sur ce couple parce que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais faire aussi bien que la série et de dénigrer un peu leur relation si particulière, mais là, j'ai enfin réussit à trouver le juste milieu et j'en suis assez fière !**_

 _ **Dites moi ce que, vous, vous en pensez ! J'espère que vous avez aimer le lire et qu'il vous a fait un peu sourire ! :-D**_

 _ **On se retrouvera sans doute début novembre pour un OS sur je sais pas trop quel couple ! Décidez pour moi tient ! xD**_

 _ **Supergirl ? SuperReign ? ReignCorp ? A vos clavier ! :-D**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	5. OS SuperReign - I Just Died in your arms

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici donc le résultat de vos votes ! 2 pour SuperReign et 1 pour SuperCorp ! Bon d'accord, il y a égalité à la base, mais pas quand j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS donc, je ferais également un OS SuperCorp ! En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire ! Il y aura un gros projet pour Halloween qui, je pense, va vous plaire grandement alors patiente ! :-P Bon, je vous laisse lire ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Petite indication sur cette histoire :**_

 _\- Se passe pendant l'épisode 20 ( Ou 21, je sais plus ) de la saison 3. Lena est obligé de faire un choix et cela entraînera des conséquences... terribles._

 _\- Je me suis inspiré de la chanson ' I Just died in your arms ' en version cover Epic chanté par Hidden Citizens._

* * *

 _ **I Just died in your arms…**_

\- _**Vas-y, fais-le ! Fais ce que personne n'a eu le cran de faire ! Sauver la ville ! Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton et tout sera terminé,** _sourit Reign, le regard plongé au plus profond de la forêt qu'abritent les yeux de Lena Luthor.

La jeune scientifique ne sus quoi faire. Un bouton. Une pulsion. Tout serait terminé. Reign ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Samantha aussi et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait vivre le reste de sa misérable vie en connaissant sa responsabilité dans la mort de sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Supergirl. Non, Kara. Elle met beaucoup trop de temps à revenir avec la pierre permettant de diviser les deux personnalités de Sam et ils n'ont plus de temps. Elle essaie de se convaincre que c'est ce que Sam aurait voulu, mais elle n'en est pas sûr. Le doute l'assaille, comment peut-on vivre avec le meurtre de sa meilleure amie sur la conscience ? Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. C'est dans un élan décidé, les larmes coulants sur ses joues, qu'elle pressa le bouton destiné à éliminer Reign… Et Sam.

Elle ne lâcha pas son ennemie du regard, la Kryptonite verte entrant dans le corps de Samantha, sans rien pouvoir y faire. La respiration de la brune se fit bien plus ardue, ses veines prirent une vive couleur verte tandis que son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de son corps. Malgré la souffrance. Malgré la lucidité qu'elle venait de retrouver. Samantha sourit en plongeant un regard reconnaissant dans celui empli de larmes, de dégoût et de culpabilité de Lena. Elle mima un merci du bout des lèvres tandis que son visage perdait des couleurs. Soudainement, comme si la vie voulait enfoncer un peu plus la Luthor, Kara revint enfin de son voyage, apparaissant à Super-vitesse dans le laboratoire de sa meilleure amie aux côtés de Mon-El.

Perdue, la Super fixa une seconde Lena pour ensuite poser son regard sur Samantha qui s'écroula au sol, le corps tremblant. Supergirl rattrapa la jeune femme in-extremis et la prit dans ses bras, serrant son corps contre le sien. Elle répéta en boucle des « non » de plus en plus désespéré, ressentant elle aussi les effets de la kryptonite sur son corps, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui compter pour elle était Samantha. La jeune femme réussit à stabiliser assez ses mouvements pour venir poser sa main sur la joue de Kara, souriant à la jeune femme.

\- _**Laisse-moi, Kara. Tu vas y rester aussi sinon,**_ murmure d'une voix faible la mère de Ruby, commençant à cracher du sang.

\- _**Je ne t'abandonne pas. Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule. Pas maintenant. Tiens le coup, Samantha, je t'en prie !**_ Cria Kara prise de désespoir, ne relevant même pas que la brune connaissait son secret et qu'elle venait de le divulguer à Lena.

\- _**Non, il faut que tu veilles sur Ruby pour moi. Elle est mon héritage, c'est ma fille, Kara. Il faut que tu vives pour prendre soin d'elle,**_ conteste la coquille de Reign, de plus en plus faible.

Ne pouvant plus murmurer le moindre mot à cause de sa gorge serrée par les larmes, Supergirl se contenta de pleurer et de serrer son amie dans ses bras. Une dernière fois. Tant de choses n'avaient pas encore été dites. Tant de choses allaient être loupées. Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'espoir à présent, il ne restait plus que la peine. La douleur. La souffrance. La colère.

- _ **Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir eu le temps et le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments, Kara,**_ chuchote une nouvelle fois Sam, plongeant son regard au plus profond de Kara.

Kara percuta dans l'instant ce que son amie venait de dire et ses larmes redoublèrent. C'était également son seul regret. La seule tâche noire dans sa vie. Essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, la blonde décida enfin de faire le premier pas. Elle posa doucement, tendrement, ses lèvres sur celles de Samantha qui sourit, heureuse et triste à la fois. La Super voulait lui témoigner tout son amour, toute sa dévotion, dans ce baiser, mais il avait un goût amer de défaite, de mort. Son cœur s'emballa à la simple pensée que Sam soit morte pendant leur échange et elle le rompit aussitôt, découvrant celle qu'elle aime de plus en plus proche de la mort, un sincère sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je suis morte dans tes bras. J'aime bien cette image,**_ fus les derniers mots prononcés par Samantha Arias avant que celle-ci ne rende l'âme, laissant des personnes chères derrière elle.

Mon-El faisait tout pour protéger Lena de Kara. La jeune femme avait tout perdu et elle passait sa colère et sa peine sur le matériel présent autour d'elle. Elle hurlait à plein poumon, déchirant le silence présent par ses plaintes désespéré. On aurait dit qu'elle était sous l'emprise de la kryptonite rouge, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, son regard quand elle posa celui-ci sur Lena pouvait laisser penser tout le contraire. Kara n'était plus, Supergirl venait de prendre totalement le dessus. Elle s'approcha lentement de sa meilleure amie, le regard pris d'une douleur et d'une haine que la jeune Luthor n'avait jamais vu avant. Pas dans les yeux de Kara en tout cas. Mon-El essaya de résonner son ancienne petite amie, mais cela provoqua l'effet inverse et d'un mouvement de sa cape, elle l'envoya balader dans la pièce. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Lena, son souffle erratique était le témoin de sa souffrance et de sa colère.

\- _**Tout est de ta faute, Lena. Si tu n'avais pas eu de secret pour le DEO. Si tu m'avais expliqué pour la kryptonite verte. Si tu avais eu confiance en moi. Oui, Lena, si tu n'avais pas été une Luthor, Samantha serait toujours en vie,**_ crache Kara sans aucun contrôle ni filtre sur ses mots, déversant sa haine et sa déception sur son amie.

Assommée par le ton de sa meilleure amie ainsi que par son regard glacial, la dernière des Luthor ne sut quoi dire et elle détourna le regard de Supergirl, ne supportant plus de la voir dans cet état.

- _ **Tu viens d'assassiner tes deux meilleures amies ainsi que la fille de l'une d'elle, Lena. Tu viens de tuer Supergirl, j'espère que tu es fière de toi,**_ ricane sans aucune émotion la blonde, faisant frissonner, Lena dont les larmes ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de couler.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'envola en dehors du laboratoire, retournant dans son appartement pour prendre des affaires. D'un pas rageur, elle prit sa valise, récupéra des habits et une fois cela bouclé, elle prit la route vers la maison de Samantha. Pensé à son amour perdu fit hurler de rage la belle blonde qui faillit arracher le volant de sa voiture. Arrivée dans la maison, elle aperçut Ruby qui courut dans sa direction. Évidemment, elle avait dit à la jeune fille qui elle était vraiment et la fille de Samantha sut immédiatement qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

\- _**Kara ? Est-ce que ma mère va bien ?**_ Demande la jeune fille, la voix tremblante, espérant que Kara lui affirme que oui.

Supergirl ne put dire un seul mot tant sa gorge était à nouveau nouée et Ruby comprit que son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Comme Kara un peu plus tôt dans la voiture, le portrait craché de Samantha hurla sa peine, venant ensuite se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de la Super qui la serra fort contre elle, pleurant silencieusement tandis que la maison fut remplie des cris déchirants de la petite fille.

- _ **J'ai promis à ta mère de m'occuper de toi et c'est ce que je vais faire. Reste ici, je vais préparer tes affaires et nous allons partir de cette ville,**_ explique la Kryptonienne en faisant s'asseoir Ruby dans le canapé du salon.

À super vitesse, elle s'exécuta et partit dans la chambre de la petite fille pour remplir un sac de vêtements. Elle passa ensuite dans la chambre de Samantha, récupérant des affaires de la jeune femme qu'elle rangea dans le sac de Ruby et elle redescendit dans le salon. Avant de partir, elle se précipita dans la cuisine, prit une feuille de papier, un stylo et commença à écrire à l'attention de sa grande sœur. Elle eut fini en une dizaine de minutes et elle laissa la feuille sur le bar dans la cuisine, demandant à Ruby de venir avec elle. La jeune fille prit la main que Kara lui tendait et elles partirent de National City, roulant pendant des heures sans vraiment savoir où elles iraient.

~ ~ ~ _**SuperReign**_ ~ ~ ~

Bien, plus tard dans la journée, Alex Danvers entra en fanfare dans la maison des Arias et chercha Ruby ainsi que Kara sur toute la propriété, mais après une longue heure de recherche, elle ne trouva qu'une petite feuille de papier posé négligemment sur le bar dans la cuisine. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine pendant qu'elle lisait la lettre qui lui était destinée :

 _« Alex, mon cœur me fait mal. Cette douleur est plus intense que celle que j'ai ressenti en perdant Mon-El. Je suis vraiment désolée, Alex, mais je n'y arriverais pas. Supergirl est morte en même temps que Reign et Sam. Je ne peux pas continuer de protéger cette ville alors que je l'ai vu mourir ici. Je pense que tu es allé voir Lena, je ne regrette pas les paroles que j'ai eues à son égard, mais j'avoue y être allé un peu fort. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça, mais ma douleur est telle que je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Néanmoins, veille sur elle. Protège-la d'elle-même pendant mon absence. Samantha m'a demandé de veiller sur Ruby et c'est ce que je vais faire, mais pas dans cette ville. Supergirl est morte, Kara Danvers est anéantie. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu sais pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Tu l'as toujours su, Alex. Je ne sais pas où nous allons aller avec Ruby, ni si nous reviendrons à National City un jour, mais je te promets de te donner des nouvelles quand nous irons mieux, elle et moi. En attendant, je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, grande sœur. Je t'aime pour toujours. Signée Kara »_

Des larmes coulent sur les joues de l'agent Danvers alors qu'elle froisse la feuille de papier entre ses mains, cognant de sa main libre contre le bar dans un geste aussi rageur que désespéré. Évidemment qu'elle connaissait la raison qui poussait Kara à fuir loin de la ville, elle était au courant depuis longtemps maintenant. Depuis la soirée fille en fait. Elle avait vu les regards en biais de Kara sur Samantha et vice versa. La question de la mère de Ruby lui avait fait tilt ce jour-là.

Alex sortit de la maison, consultant son téléphone portable, elle entra dans sa voiture et appela sur le téléphone de Kara, mais à peine une tonalité passée qu'elle eut un message automatique. _« Ce numéro n'est plus attribué »_. Elle jeta son appareil à côté d'elle et dirigea sa voiture à travers National City pendant de longues heures, avant de retourner voir Lena. Elle veillera sur la jeune Luthor, elle en avait fait la promesse silencieuse à Kara en lisant sa lettre, mais comment peut-on veiller sur la personne qui est responsable de cette tragédie ? Elle devra prendre sur elle parce qu'elle est consciente que Lena souffrait également de sa décision, comme elles toutes.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Un OS très triste pour une fois ! J'ai trouvé que la chanson allait très bien avec ce ship ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !**_

 _ **On se retrouve un peu plus tard pour l'OS SuperCorp !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	6. OS SuperCorp : Le Meneur de Loups Part1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! ça fait du bien de republier après un déménagement difficile ! J'ai pris trois semaines de repos après ça et je suis en pleine forme ! Je reviens donc avec un OS qui ravira les fans de SuperCorp ! Il se fera en deux parties puisque l'histoire est assez complexe et il y a beaucoup de chose à dire ! De même, je reprends également ma fiction Clarke Quinn et je vais faire une petite annonce retour sur cette fiction pour prévenir mes lecteurs ! Bref, pour le prochain OS de ce recueil, dites moi un peu vos envies de scénario et vos ships ( qui reste principalement sur SuperReignCorp svp ! ). Je vais vous laisser lire à présent ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Résumé de l'histoire :**_

 _Alors qu'un manteau blanc immaculé de neige s'est posé sur National City, une meute de loups apparait au milieu de la ville, semblant être contrôlé par une mystérieuse entité ressemblant à un humain. Alex, Sam et Kara devront enquêter sur ce phénomène._

* * *

 _ **Petite indication sur cette histoire :**_

 _\- Se passe après la saison 3, genre plusieurs mois après.. Sam a gardé ses pouvoirs... Lena et Kara sont toujours en froids... Sam et Alex sont ensemble et Sam/Ruby vivent avec Alex. Voilà voilà !_

 _Ah oui ! Petit jeu ! Dites moi si vous aviez des doutes sur l'identité du meneur de loups avant la révélation ! J'aimerai bien savoir ! hahaha_

* * *

 _ **Le meneur de Loups**_

La neige venait de s'installer sur National City et recouvrait la ville de son manteau blanc apaisant. Quand Kara se réveilla après une soirée riche pour Supergirl, une mine enfantine se peignit sur son visage à la vue de la neige dehors. Plaquant ses mains sur la vitre de la véranda, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux pétillants d'émerveillement quand Alex entra dans son appartement. Elle sourit en découvrant sa petite sœur comme cela, bientôt rejointe par Samantha et Ruby. Le couple se regarda avec une expression attendrie avant que Ruby ne rejoigne Kara près de la véranda.

- _ **Elle est toujours comme ça ?**_ Demande Sam à sa compagne, amusée du comportement de son amie.

\- _**À chaque fois qu'il neige, oui,**_ confirme la directrice du DEO en s'avançant vers sa sœur.

Bien trop subjuguée par le spectacle devant elle, la fille de Krypton sursauta légèrement quand Alex vint poser sa main sur son épaule, un petit rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de saluer Ruby puis Sam en les prenant dans ses bras.

\- _**Tu as bien grandi, Ruby,**_ commente la belle blonde, en posant une main sur sa tête.

\- _**Tati Kara, on s'est vu avant-hier,**_ rigole la jeune adolescente tandis que l'héroïne lève les yeux au ciel.

\- _**Tu grandira toujours beaucoup trop vite pour moi,**_ râla gentiment la Kryptonienne.

\- _**Et moi ? J'ai trop vieilli ?**_ Questionne malicieusement l'ancienne coquille de Reign, tirant la langue à sa meilleure amie.

\- _**On peut dire ça,**_ ricane Kara en se prenant un coup-de-poing dans l'épaule de la part de sa belle-sœur. _**Mais tu seras toujours aussi belle, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, Sam,**_ se rattrape-t-elle devant le regard faussement noir de la belle brune. _**Tu as pris de la poigne depuis notre dernier entraînement,**_ commente-t-elle ensuite, massant son bras endolori par le coup de son amie.

\- _**Ses pouvoirs augmentent de jour en jour. Avec Lena, nous cherchons un moyen de les ralentir avant que cela ne devienne trop pour son organisme,**_ lui apprit sa grande sœur, ne se doutant que très peu du sentiment qu'elle venait de susciter chez la femme d'acier.

En effet, le cœur de Kara se fissura à la mention de la Luthor. Elle avait clairement merdé avec elle en tant que Supergirl, mais aussi en tant que Kara Danvers. En prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait avoué à Lena sa véritable identité, mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de sa meilleure amie, Samantha étant leur seul moyen de communication véritable. Kara souffrait beaucoup de cette distance, surtout depuis qu'elle avait posé des mots sur ses sentiments contradictoires envers le génie Luthor. Elle était amoureuse de Lena et avait tout foutu en l'air avant même de pouvoir espérer. Le pire, c'était que tout était sa faute. La seule à connaître les véritables sentiments de la Super envers l'héritière Luthor était Samantha, même si Kara soupçonnait sa grande sœur d'être au courant sans vouloir interférer dans ses histoires de cœur.

\- _**Je pense qu'on va être bloqué chez toi pendant un moment encore,**_ sourit Sam en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie.

Kara lui sourit faiblement, la remerciant pour cette diversion et la jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'Alex s'installait sur le canapé de sa sœur. Elle alluma la télé et tomba sur le journal d'information de National City. La neige avait bloqué les accès de plusieurs gros bâtiments, forçant la plupart des habitants à rester chez eux. C'était une journée ordinaire dans une ville extraordinaire. Soudain, un flash info interrompit le programme matinal et étrangement, les téléphones d'Alex et de Kara sonnèrent en même temps à travers le salon de cette dernière. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent avant d'être happé par le flash d'information montrant la rue principale de National City. La caméra zooma sur le sol de la ville d'où on pouvait clairement voir des traces de pas.

\- _**Des loups ?**_ Murmure la plus jeune, tournant son regard sur sa mère qui avait les sourcils froncés, tout comme les sœurs Danvers.

\- _**Il n'y a pas de loups à National City,**_ rétorque Alex sûr d'elle, le regard étrangement calme.

Samantha allait répondre à sa petite amie quand l'ombre d'une gigantesque meute de loup apparut au milieu de l'image, lui coupant directement le sifflet. La meute s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer la silhouette d'une jeune femme. La coquille de Reign ainsi que Supergirl jurèrent avoir déjà vu cette silhouette féminine avant. Les loups la suivirent à travers toute la ville quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant un barrage policier. Les animaux canins se mirent en rangs devant la personne en cape, la protégeant des policiers, grognant et montrant les crocs devant les armes tendus par les agents de la paix. Sans un mot, l'entité derrière la meute, dont l'identité était cachée par une longue capuche bordeaux, leva le bras devant elle. Kara allait réagir à Super Vitesse pour se rendre sur place, retenue de peu par Sam qui lui demanda de continuer à regarder l'écran. La Super lui obéit sans rien dire et fut étonnée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa ville à ce moment même. En effet, devant les yeux ébahit des policiers, les loups reculèrent et reprirent leur place derrière leur maître, attendant ses prochains ordres. L'entité recula elle aussi, prenant une direction opposée au barrage et s'évanouit dans la nature après quelques minutes.

- _ **Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre,**_ commente Alex, complétement dépassé par les évènements. _**On nage en pleine folie,**_ ajoute-t-elle très théâtralement en s'enfonçant dans le canapé de Kara.

\- _**Nous sommes dans une ville qui a vu une invasion de Daxamite ainsi que la domination judiciaire de trois Worldkiller, on nage en pleine folie depuis longtemps,**_ commente Kara sans réfléchir à ses paroles, déposant un regard désolé sur Sam qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien.

\- _**Ce n'est pas rien cette fois-ci, je peux le sentir. Toi aussi, Kara,**_ suggère la mère de Ruby, le regard déterminé.

Sous le regard intrigué de tout le monde dans la pièce, la directrice du DEO prit son téléphone de service, appelant Brainiac pour avoir de plus amples informations.

\- _**Que puis-je faire pour vous, Directrice Danvers ?**_ Retentie la voix pleine d'en train de l'homme-machine à travers le combiné.

- _ **Brainy, il y a une femme avec une meute de chien défilant tranquillement dans National City. Est-ce que tu as une once d'information sur le sujet ?**_ Demande Alexandra complétement hystérique, impatience de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- _ **Une meute de loups, Directrice Danvers, pas une meute de chiens,**_ ricane-t-il alors qu'Alex perdait patience à l'autre bout du fil. _**Néanmoins, nous n'avons aucune information sur cet être et sa meute de loups.**_

\- _**Vraiment ? Aucune donnée ? Aucun incident semblable auparavant ?**_ Questionne Alex d'une traite, faisant rire Samantha, Kara et Ruby derrière elle ainsi que l'homme-machine dans les bureaux du DEO.

- _ **Je vous assure, Directrice Danvers. Il n'y absolument aucune donnée sur cette étrange affaire dans la base de données du DEO. Cependant, j'ai fouillé un peu les fichiers secrets de l'état et il semblerait qu'une affaire similaire ait eu lieu, il y a dix-sept ans.**_

- _ **Tu... Tu as quoi ?!**_ Crie la Directrice du DEO, l'air pâle tout d'un coup. _**Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de mettre un acte terroriste sur les bras du DEO ?!**_ Hurle-t-elle ensuite, faisant lever les sourcils des deux Super derrière elle qui s'observèrent un instant avant de reposer leur attention sur la jeune femme.

\- _**Relax Directrice ! Je n'ai laissé aucune trace de mon passage. Vous oubliez qui je suis, ça me blesserait presque,**_ se plaignit Brainiac prenant parfaitement le timbre de voix de Winn, ce qui fit soupirer Alex d'exaspération.

\- _**Quoi qu'il en soit, transmet moi toutes les informations sur mon portable et sur celui de Supergirl tout de suite ! Je ne pourrais pas intervenir à cause de la neige. Merci Brainiac,**_ dit-elle ensuite avant de raccrocher, massant ses tempes douloureuses sous les sourires complices de sa petite amie et de sa sœur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'interagir avec elles que son téléphone vibra, laissant entendre la réception du dossier qu'elle avait demandé à son acolyte. Elle ouvrit le dossier qui possédait pas mal de fichier en même temps que sa sœur qui laissa Samantha regardé sur son écran.

\- _**« Novembre 2001, une chute de neige est tombée soudainement sur National City. Peu de temps après, une meute de loups d'une vingtaine d'individus est apparue dans la ville. Au milieu de cette meute, un enfant semblait contrôler les canidés. Aucune attaque ne fut déclarée ce jour-là et après que le petit être eut demandé des morceaux de viande crus pour ses loups, donnés par un vieux boulanger, ils se sont évanouis dans la nature, ne laissant plus que des traces de pas dans la neige fraîchement tombé. »**_

- _ **On ne connaît ni la description de cet être ni pourquoi ce phénomène est apparu,**_ se plaignit Alex après avoir laissé sa sœur lire l'article.

- _ **Je dirais qu'il ou elle avait sûrement entre dix et quinze ans en 2001 donc on cherche quelqu'un entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq ans maintenant,**_ analyse Sam sous le sourire en coin de Kara et le regard effaré d'Alex.

\- _**Nous avons également une description de son physique grâce aux programmes télé, Alex ! Nous sommes quatre à l'avoir vu tout à l'heure,**_ s'exclame la fille de Krypton aux yeux bleus, surexcité.

- _ **Effectivement et il ou elle ressemblait étrangement à Lena,**_ murmure Samantha pour elle-même.

Kara tourna son regard sur sa belle-sœur/Meilleure amie, concernée par ses suppositions. Elle l'avait aussi remarqué, mais cela ne pouvait pas être Lena, c'est impossible. Elle aurait vu une chose aussi énorme bien avant

\- _**Je vais demander une injonction pour avoir les replays des programmes télé pour avoir une image nette. Kara, tu vas sur place avec Sam et vous me trouvez quelque chose, un indice sur cette meute de loups. Une destination, une direction, n'importe quoi,**_ ordonne alors la petite brune, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de sa sœur.

- _ **Ma puce, tu vas rester chez Kara le temps qu'on mette ça au clair. Tu ne sors pas et tu n'ouvres à personne, c'est compris ?**_ Ordonne donc Samantha à sa fille en caressant son visage tendrement.

La jeune fille sourit à sa mère, lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et accepta le bol de céréales tendu par Kara avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé de la Super sous le sourire attendri des deux femmes. La fille de Krypton aux yeux bleus revint dans le salon à vitesse supersonique portant son costume bleu et rouge tandis que Sam portait déjà son propre costume, un dérivé de celui que porter son double maléfique. Toujours d'un noir profond, mais portant fièrement les armoiries de la famille de sa meilleure amie sur la poitrine, symbole de l'espoir et de sa fidélité. Dans un même mouvement, elles sortirent de l'appartement par la porte-fenêtre du balcon sous le regard émerveillé de Ruby.

 _National City – Centre ville_

Les deux Super arrivèrent en quelques secondes sur les lieux. Elles cherchèrent des indices sur ce phénomène quand Sam attira l'attention de son amie sur des traces de pas laissé par les loups.

\- _**Elles vont en direction de la sortie de National City**_ , analyse la Super brune, posant son regard sur son acolyte.

\- _**Il y a un petit-bois pas très loin de la nationale. Lena allait s'y réfugier quand elle était enfant**_ , murmure alors Kara, consciente que toutes les preuves accablée la dernière des Luthor.

\- _**C'est peut-être une coïncidence, Kara,**_ essaie de rassurer Sam, posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

- _ **Il y a également le manoir de Lex que Lena à racheter, il y a deux ans.**_

Samantha ne sut quoi répondre. Elle espérait simplement que tout ceci ne soit qu'une malheureuse coïncidence et rien d'autres. Les deux super prirent la direction de la nationale et plus particulièrement du petit-bois séparant la route et le manoir de Lena. L'estomac de Kara se contracta de plus en plus violemment tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient du manoir Luthor. Le bois était plutôt calme, recouvert d'un nuage fin de neige blanche. C'était une vision apaisante pour les deux héroïnes qui furent tout de suite moins stressé après avoir franchi le bois.

Le manoir de Lena était imposant et se voyait à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, Kara et Sam se séparèrent une fois arriver dans le périmètre de la bâtisse pour couvrir plus de terrain. Kara observa donc méticuleusement chaque pierre de l'édifice, espérant ne rien trouver de compromettant pour sa meilleure amie. Quelques minutes passèrent et la Kryptonienne ne trouva rien, pour son plus grand plaisir. C'est avec soulagement que les deux amies reprirent la direction du DEO afin d'apporter leur connaissance à Alex.

À peine venaient-elles de sortir de la propriété Luthor qu'un magnifique loup blanc apparut au milieu de la terrasse, son pelage se confondant avec la neige au sol. L'animal possédait une paire d'yeux bleus aussi pur que celle de Supergirl. Ses oreilles se dressèrent à l'entente des pas lourds d'un individu dans la neige. C'étaient les pas d'une jeune femme. Elle se rapprocha de l'animal et vint gratouiller son poil entre les deux oreilles, créant des jappements de contentement.

- _ **Tu es bien la seule qui arrive à me faire accepter mon héritage,**_ sourit tendrement, mais néanmoins tristement, la jeune femme. Ma mère m'aura rendu la vie impossible jusqu'au bout.

La louve renifla dédaigneusement sous le rire cristallin de sa maîtresse.

\- _**C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas fait de cadeaux à ta mère, ni à toi d'ailleurs,**_ réplique alors la mystérieuse femme tandis que le reste de la meute apparut à ses côtés.

La vingtaine d'individus s'assied dans un mouvement commun entourant leur maîtresse et leur chef de meute, fixant leur regard doré protecteur sur elles.

 _DEO – Quelques minutes plus tard_

Sam et Kara arrivèrent enfin dans les locaux du DEO et cherchèrent Alex du regard quand la jeune femme les interpella de l'étage. Les deux amies volèrent pour atteindre la petite brune qui arborait un air mécontent. Kara posa un regard inquiet sur Sam qui fit de même.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Alex ?**_ Demande enfin Kara, de l'appréhension dans la voix.

- _ **J'ai des informations capitales pour cette affaire de loup. Les Luthor sont concernés,**_ dit la chef du DEO sans mâcher ses mots.

- _ **Sûrement, oui,**_ accepte Kara sous la surprise générale. _**Mais Lena n'y est pour rien. C'est peut-être encore un coup de Cadmus,**_ propose-t-elle ensuite en croisant les bras.

- _ **Kara, Cadmus est démantelés depuis l'arrestation de Lilian et la seule Luthor encore en liberté, c'est Lena.**_

\- _**Et même si c'était elle ! Qu'est-ce que cela ferait ? Elle n'a tué personne !**_ Crie la fille d'acier, excédé de voir que pour Alex, rien n'avait changer.

\- _**Si c'est elle, elle y viendra, crois-moi !**_ S'impose la plus âgée des sœurs, tendant un lourd dossier à sa petite sœur.

Sceptique et peu rassuré, Kara ouvrit le dossier semblant être vieux et feuilleta ses pages les unes après les autres. Plus elle progressé dans sa lecture et plus son regard changea. Il était dorénavant perdu et déboussolé.

\- _**Si c'est Lena, elle est une meneuse de loup, Kara. Selon la légende, un meneur de loup serait un humain qui aurait vendu son âme contre le pouvoir, l'argent et la reconnaissance. En contrepartie, à chaque hiver, le meneur de loups se doit de nourrir sa meute coûte que coûte. Il passe dans les villages sur son chemin et toque à chaque maison, demandant un morceau de viande cru pour ses loups. Si les villageois refusent, le meneur de loup reviendrait le lendemain soir pour prendre la vie de l'enfant le plus jeune. Kara, si Lena est une meneuse de loup, elle tuera à partir de demain soir. Les habitants ne sont pas au courant de cette légende,**_ explique Alex avec calme, reprenant son sang-froid à la vue de sa petite sœur paniquée.

Kara ne répondit rien, assimilant toutes les informations avant de réagir. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un coup et elle referma le dossier avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

- _ **Peu importe où elle va, suis-la, Sam,**_ impose Alex, n'ayant pas pu interrompre Kara dans sa course.

L'ancienne coquille de Reign embrassa la directrice du DEO avant de partir à la recherche de son amie sous le regard inquiet de la petite brune.

 _National City - Centre-ville_

Kara atterrit avec prestance au milieu de la rue principale de la ville. Elle ne pouvait pas prouver l'innocence de Lena, mais elle ferait tout pour que le meneur de loups ne fasse aucune victime innocente. Même si Lena se révèle ne pas être cet être, c'était son devoir de protéger les habitants de sa ville. Samantha atterrit à ses côtés, posant un regard interrogateur sur sa meilleure amie.

\- _**On va protéger les habitants. On doit tous les mettre au courant pour le meneur de loup,**_ lui explique alors la blonde qui s'avançait vers une petite boulangerie sous le regard étonné de son amie.

\- _**Ce n'est pas dans une boulangerie qu'on trouvera des kilos de viande, Kara,**_ rigole légèrement l'ancienne méchante tout en suivant l'enfant de Krypton dans son ascension.

- _ **Le vieil homme tenant cette boulangerie. Je l'ai vu pendant l'apparition du meneur et il est mentionné dans le dossier qu'Alex a trouvé. Il sait quelque chose,**_ impose Kara avec certitude en entrant enfin dans la petite boutique.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année sortit de l'arrière-boutique, mais ne fut pas surpris de voir les deux héroïnes devant lui. Il leur sourit gentiment avant de repartir dans son arrière-boutique sans que les deux femmes ne puisse dire un mot pour revenir, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un énorme carton qui était bien plus haut et plus lourd que lui. Kara se précipita et récupéra le carton avant d'interroger l'homme du regard.

\- _**Ne soyez pas trop dur avec ce meneur. Il faut en devenir un pour comprendre leur fardeau,**_ dit-il simplement avec une voix fatiguée.

\- _**Vous avez été un meneur de loups ?**_ Questionne Samantha, étonnée par cette information au vu de l'âge avancé de l'homme.

- _ **J'ai été le mentor de ce meneur, je lui ai tout apprit. Il n'est pas méchant. Seulement perdu. Néanmoins, ses obligations passeront avant sa morale, sa malédiction y veillera. Distribuez toute cette viande à tous les habitants des environs. La ville est grande, il n'arrivera pas à faire son entièreté ce soir. Ça évitera les drames pour cette nuit.**_

\- _**Ce meneur, c'est un homme alors ?**_ Demande Kara, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- _ **Je suis désolé Supergirl, mais je ne peux rien dire. L'identité d'un meneur doit rester secrète et le pronom pour le qualifié sera toujours au masculin, même si il peut s'avérer être une femme.**_

- _ **Bien sûr, je comprends,**_ affirme-t-elle donc avec déception avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- _**Je peux juste vous dire que ce meneur aura grandement besoin d'un être d'exemption tel que vous, Supergirl,**_ sourit mystérieusement le vieil homme avant de repartir dans son arrière-boutique, laissant Kara et Sam avec bien plus de questions qu'à leur arrivée.

Une fois assuré que les deux héroïnes étaient sorties de sa boutique, le vieil homme rejoignit une personne dans son arrière-boutique et il sourit, amusé, en voyant son regard vert d'une froideur extrême.

\- _**Ne me regarde pas comme ça, voyons. Elles ne savent pas, j'ai juste sous-entendu que tu aurais besoin de Supergirl,**_ réplique-t-il en s'asseyant à la table où reposait une patte prête à être mise au four.

- _ **Je ne pense pas que Kara puisse faire quoi que ce soit en découvrant que je suis le meneur. Elle va me détester.**_

\- _**Ma douce améthyste, je ne t'ai donc rien apprit pendant ses années ? Supergirl est un être exceptionnel tout comme toi. Tu sais, ma femme était une humaine quand j'en suis tombé amoureux et j'étais dans ma première année de meneur. Pourtant, nous avons vécu de très belle année, nous avons eu de merveilleux enfants et évidemment, de merveilleux petits-enfants. Les meneurs de loups sont presque immortels, ma douce et Supergirl est invulnérable.**_

\- _**Elle te manque beaucoup, pas vrai ?**_ Grimace le meneur de loup, posant sa main chaude sur l'épaule du vieil homme.

\- _**Effectivement. Ça fait déjà vingt ans, mais c'est comme si elle était décédée hier,**_ soupire le boulanger en remuant sa patte avec acharnement. _**Si tu l'aimes, montre-lui qui tu es vraiment,**_ conclue-t-il en plongeant son regard vert dans celui de son hôte.

\- _**Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Merci, grand-père,**_ sourit le meneur en déposant un bisou sur le crâne de son mentor qui sourit tendrement à ce geste.

Sans un mot de plus, l'entité sortit de la petite boulangerie par la porte de derrière où l'attendait sa louve blanche. Un énorme sourire attendri naquit sur les lèvres de son meneur et il caressa le pelage doux de la louve avant de partir en direction de son manoir.

 _DEO – À la nuit tombée_

\- _**Donc, vous avez passé votre après-midi à distribué de la viande à des pâtés de maisons autour de cette boulangerie,**_ dit Alex, levant un sourcil sceptique en fixant sa petite amie et sa sœur.

- _ **Oui, le vieil homme nous à conseiller de faire ça en attendant de trouver un autre moyen**_ , explique Kara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- _ **Les habitants de la ville ne connaissent pas cette légende. Ils pensent tous que c'est une histoire fictive. Le meneur de loups est réel et si c'est Lena, nous ne pouvons pas laisser son instinct commettre un meurtre,**_ complète Samantha en s'avançant vers sa petite amie.

- _ **Même si ce n'est pas elle, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cela,**_ comprend enfin la directrice du DEO en passant entre les deux femmes devant elle, se dirigeant vers Brany.

- _ **Vous allez surveiller le meneur cette nuit. Suivez-le comme son ombre et essayez de découvrir qui il est vraiment,**_ ordonne-t-elle aux deux héroïnes qui acceptèrent d'un signe de tête.

- _ **Je pourrais aisément découvrir cela maintenant en m'introduisant dans la base de données secrète du gouvernement,**_ suggère le membre de la légion avec innocence sous les regards amusés de Kara et Samantha.

\- _**Non ! Tu en as assez fait la première fois !**_ S'agace Alex en soupirant devant le comportement de son subalterne qui souffla à la réaction de sa boss.

Samantha et Kara rigolèrent de bon cœur devant cette scène comique et la tête d'Alex avant qu'un point lumineux sur l'écran ne les force à redevenir sérieuses.

\- _**La meute et le meneur sont au centre-ville,**_ analyse Alex en se retournant vers les filles qui étaient déjà partit en direction du centre-ville.

 _National City – Centre ville_

Le meneur de loups toqua chez l'intégralité des personnes habitants autour de la petite boulangerie sous les yeux concentrés de Kara et Sam. Aucun incident n'avait eu lieu comme avait dit le vieil homme et après avoir eu assez de nourriture pour ses loups, le meneur répartit comme il était venu, à travers une épaisse brume grise. Grâce à leur vue, Samantha et Kara suivirent l'entité jusqu'au manoir des Luthor et le cœur de Kara s'emballa à cette constations. Quand elles arrivèrent sur place, le meneur était en train de distribuer la nourriture reçue à ses loups finissant par une petite caresse entre les oreilles pour tous les membres.

Une louve blanche était couchée aux côtés de l'entité, semblant être le chef de meute. Supergirl décida alors de confronter le meneur sous le regard réprobateur de Samantha qui la suivit tout de même. À peine avaient-elles posé un pied au sol que la meute de loups se redressa, se stoppant tous de manger, pour se mettre entre les deux intrus et leur maître. Seul le loup blanc resta allongé, son regard bloqué sur la blonde. Le meneur s'imposa entre sa meute et les deux héroïnes avant de siffler aux canidés qui se calmèrent instantanément. Ensuite, il passa un long moment à fixer Kara et Samantha avant d'enfin dévoiler sa véritable identité, faisant un mouvement pour enlever sa capuche cachant son visage.

\- _**Lena…**_ Murmure faiblement Kara devant cette vérité alors que son amie baissa les yeux, honteuse de sa condition pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour la partie 1 ! J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimer ! Dites moi tout en reviews !**_

 _ **Alors ? Vous aviez deviné qui était le meneur ? :-P ( Simple n'est-ce pas ! :-P )**_

 _ **On se retrouve pour la suite dès la semaine prochaine ! **_

_**Bisous à tous ! :-***_


	7. OS SuperCorp : Le Meneur de Loups Part2

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Comme promis, voici la dernière partie de mon OS sur Supercorp ! Merci pour vos retours sur la première partie ! J'ai adoré écrire cette petite histoire sur un sujet très méconnue du grand public. J'espère que vous aimerez cette dernière partie ! Je ne ferais pas d'autres OS avant l'année prochaine ! J'ai un petit projet d'OS qui arrive ( techniquement juste après cet OS OU demain lol ) Donc, je vous souhaite de bonne fête à ceux/celles qui ne me suivent pas sur mes autres histoires ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Résumé de l'histoire :**_

 _Alors qu'un manteau blanc immaculé de neige s'est posé sur National City, une meute de loups apparaît au milieu de la ville, semblant être contrôlé par une mystérieuse entité ressemblant à un humain. Alex, Sam et Kara devront enquêter sur ce phénomène._

* * *

 _ **Petite indication sur cette histoire :**_

 _\- Se passe après la saison 3, genre plusieurs mois après.. Sam a gardé ses pouvoirs... Lena et Kara sont toujours en froids... Sam et Alex sont ensemble et Sam/Ruby vivent avec Alex. Voilà voilà !_

* * *

 _ **Le meneur de Loups, Partie 2**_

Kara n'en revenait pas, mais sous ses yeux se tenait bel et bien la femme qui hante toutes ses pensées. Personne n'ose parler, ayant certainement peur que ce moment ne devienne encore plus réel. Pourtant, ce fut le meneur de loup qui brisa le silence la première :

- _ **Je vous dois des explications, j'en suis bien consciente.**_

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la terrasse, invitant ses deux amies à faire de même. Sam dut conduire une Supergirl complètement sonnée à travers la meute de loups qui les observaient d'un œil curieux. Quand les trois femmes furent installées, la louve blanche vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Lena qui posa sa main sur sa tête, caressant son poil doux et apaisant. Pourtant, malgré les intentions de sa maîtresse, l'animal ne cessait de fixer Kara qui en fut presque mal à l'aise.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fixe comme ça ?**_ Commente-t-elle en désignant le canidé d'un geste du menton sous le sourire attendri de Lena.

\- _**Mes loups sont spéciaux, Kara. Ils ressentent les émotions des gens, mais cette louve est toute particulière parce qu'elle voit l'aura des gens. Elle sonde ton aura, rien de plus. Elle n'est pas méchante,**_ assure la dernière des Luthor sous le regard un peu plus serein de la Super.

\- _**Depuis combien de temps sais-tu pour moi ? Le fait que je sois Supergirl, je veux dire,**_ demande Kara posant son regard particulier au fond des iris de la noiraude, semblant sonder son âme.

Lena fut intimidée par le regard que sa meilleure amie posée sur elle. Elle prit un petit moment avant de répondre, moment où le contact visuel ne fut pas brisé. Samantha assistait à la scène, munit d'un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'elle s'occupait en caressant un loup venu à côté d'elle. L'ancienne coquille de Reign avait toujours eu un lien privilégié avec les animaux, mais c'était avec les loups qu'elle entretenait le lien le plus puissant.

Après de longues minutes où les deux énergumènes se regardaient comme si elle était dans leur bulle, Sam décida d'intervenir, claquant ses ongles sur la table dans un petit bruit aigu. Cela réussit à débloquer la situation et les deux jeunes femmes se raclèrent la gorge, gêné, tandis que Sam rigolait intérieurement de leur comportement.

\- _**Pour répondre à ta question, je le sais depuis l'inauguration de ta statue d'acier,**_ souris discrètement la noiraude, mais ce sourire n'échappa en aucun cas à Sam et encore moins à Kara. _**Je ne voulais pas tout précipiter, te laisser le temps, mais franchement Kara, tu es une tête à claques !**_ S'exclame-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire amusé sous le regard indigné de la blonde.

\- _**Tu nous as caché que tu produisais de la kryptonite, je te signale ! Tête à claque toi-même !**_ S'insurge Supergirl, faisant rire, Samantha qui ne résista pas aux têtes outrées que pouvait faire ses amies à ce moment même.

\- _**Vous êtes affligeantes toutes les deux,**_ commente alors la mère de Ruby, se prenant deux pairs de regards noirs parfaitement coordonnés.

\- _**Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, tu nous dois des explications,**_ reprit Kara en ignorant parfaitement Sam qui était prise dans un nouveau rire.

Lena posa un regard particulier sur son amie d'enfance qui lui coupa le sifflet instantanément sous le regard surpris de la fille de Krypton.

\- _**Il faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes ça, Lena ! Elle ne se tait jamais ! Toujours à me taquiner !**_ Surjoue totalement Kara, un fin sourire moqueur sur les lèvres tandis que Lena la fixer comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

En voyant le manège de ses deux meilleures amies, le fou rire de Sam repartit de plus bel et elle se prit une claque sur l'épaule de la part de Supergirl. Elle réussit à se calmer après un petit moment et laissa enfin Lena leur expliquer son histoire.

- _ **Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a deux versions des meneurs de loups. Ceux comme moi qui ne cherche qu'à nourrir leur meute et ceux qui ne cherche qu'à utiliser leurs loups pour semer la mort sur leur passage. Ma famille est une des plus anciennes comportant des meneurs de loups en son sein. Ma mère en était un avant qu'elle ne soit destituée de ses pouvoirs et de son affinité avec sa meute.**_

\- _**Vous pouvez perdre votre statut ? Je pensais qu'un meneur avait passé un pacte,**_ demande Kara en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

\- _**C'est une vieille légende ça, mise en place par un ordre de meneur de loups maléfique. Certes, les membres de cet ordre ont conclu un pacte avec les familles de meneur les plus puissantes, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Cependant, ma mère et mon frère faisaient partis de cet ordre. En échange de leur âme et de leur humanité, les membres du groupe possèdent richesse et pouvoir.**_

\- _**C'est pour ça que tu as démantelé la boite de ton frère. Il l'avait eu par un pacte alors que tu n'es pas comme lui, comme eux. Tu as su passer au-dessus de ça et tu as fondé cet empire seule, sans l'aide de personne. Tu sais très bien que je t'admire pour ça, Lena,**_ en conclue Kara avec une voix douce, un petit sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- _**Et malgré ton admiration et ta confiance, tu m'as caché qui tu étais vraiment. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre,**_ réplique Lena d'un petit ton acerbe, mais son regard était doux.

- _ **Je voulais te protéger, mais je te retourne ce que tu viens de dire. Tu connaissais mon secret, mais tu ne m'as pas dit le tien non plus. Je pense que nous sommes quittes sur ce point,**_ soupire Kara, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se cacher derrière son masque d'humaine.

- _ **Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens, Kara et je découvre que tu me caches ta double vie et pire, encore, je t'ai donné plusieurs occasions pour te livrer à moi et malgré tout ça, tu m'as délibérément menti en me regardant dans les yeux. Je ne sais même pas si tu me fais encore confiance après tout ça,**_ murmure faiblement la Luthor, une lueur de douleur traversant son regard vert.

- _ **C'est toi qui as mis de la distance, Lena. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal. Bien évidemment que j'ai toujours confiance en toi !**_ S'exclame Supergirl en posant sa main sur celle de sa meilleure amie, caressant doucement sa peau.

\- _**J'ai mis de la distance à cause de notre dispute au DEO. Je ne supportais plus ton regard sur moi, ce regard qui me ment ouvertement et qui me fais me sentir misérable. J'ai envie de te frapper pour m'avoir menti, mais je tiens à mes mains. Je suis peut-être immortel, mais je ne suis pas invulnérable !**_

Les deux amies butèrent au même moment sur ce que venait de dire Lena. La jeune femme voulut rire devant la tête de poisson sorti de l'eau de ses meilleures amies, mais elle se retint, bien trop énervée par sa conversation avec la belle Kryptonienne blonde. Elle lui en voulait tellement, mais elle l'aimait tellement aussi. C'est sans doute pour ça que son mensonge passe aussi mal auprès d'elle. Elle pensait que Kara lui dirait tous, qu'il n'y aurait jamais de secret entre elles, mais elle s'était gravement trompée. Cependant, elle avait sa petite idée pour se venger de Supergirl. Elle avait bien vu le manège de Kara, son regard passant de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle ressentait une attirance pour elle et malgré que ça lui faisait ressentir un sentiment grisant, elle voulait se venger avant de profiter de la jeune femme. Elle allait la mettre à genoux, émotionnellement parlant.

Kara allait répondre au commentaire de Lena, mais elle fut interrompue par son oreillette. Elle fronça des sourcils quand sa grande sœur lui annonça qu'une attaque de loups avait eu lieu en ville. Lena, attentive aux expressions de sa meilleure amie, se demanda ce qu'il se passait tandis que Samantha restait étrangement calme.

- _ **Kara, Lena, est-elle le meneur de loups ?**_ Lui demande Alex, faisant se redresser le regard des deux Super sur la Luthor qui en rougirait presque.

Du bout des lèvres, Kara demanda l'autorisation à Lena de donner son identité de meneur à sa sœur et après un long moment de réflexion, la meneuse de loups ne trouva aucune réticence à cela. C'était la sœur de Kara après tout et elle avait confiance en elle.

- _ **Oui, c'est bien elle,**_ dévoile Supergirl, plongeant son regard bleu dans le vert intense de la scientifique. _**Elle était avec nous pendant l'attaque,**_ ajoute-t-elle, faisant écarquillés les yeux de Lena.

- _ **Il y a un deuxième meneur en ville alors,**_ souffle Alex, dépité en ordonnant à un de ses agents de mettre ses collègues sur les lieux.

- _ **Je vais voir avec Lena si elle saurait nous dire quelque chose et je te recontacte.**_

Sans attendre la réponse de sa grande sœur, Supergirl coupa son téléphone sous le sourire amusé de sa belle-sœur et meilleure amie.

\- _**Alex va te passer un savon pour ça,**_ commente Samantha, un brin amusé alors que son amie était des plus sérieuses.

\- _**Il y a un autre meneur en ville. Le DEO a été alerté d'une attaque de canidés semblable à des loups. Après vérification et enquête, il s'agissait bien d'une meute de loups. Certains agents y sont restés suite à une attaque en traître. Est-ce que tu sais qui cela peut-être ?**_ Questionne Kara en ignorant à nouveau le commentaire de la mère de Ruby.

\- _**C'est mon frère,**_ soupire Lena en caressant machinalement sa louve qui était venue soutenir son meneur.

- _ **Lex est en prison, Lena. Ça ne peut pas être lui,**_ grimace la fille de Krypton, posant une main réconfortante sur celle de son amie qui l'accepta.

- _ **Tu ne connais pas mon frère, Kara. Lex peut s'échapper de n'importe où, si son pouvoir de meneur est activé. Nous sommes une famille au sang pur, notre pouvoir s'éveille au premier jour de l'hiver et s'efface au premier jour du printemps, mais notre immortalité reste à vie. Nous avons deux solutions pour arrêter mon frère. Soit, on tue sa meute et il perdra l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs ou alors, on protège la ville jusqu'au printemps.**_

\- _**Aucune des deux solutions n'est facile ou même acceptable,**_ constate Samantha en grimaçant, consciente de l'épée de Damoclès pesant au-dessus de la tête de Kara.

\- _**Je ne suis pas d'accord de tuer ses loups. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, juste obéir et j'adore les loups. Nous protégerons la ville de ses attaques. Je dois en informer Alex par contre. J'ai ton accord, Lena ?**_ Décide la fille d'Alura en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- _**Évidemment, mon combat contre mon frère ne s'élargit pas qu'à mon nom ou à sa société, mais aussi dans mon sang,**_ déclare la chef d'entreprise tandis que Kara sourit finement devant le timbre de voix déterminée de la jeune femme.

- _ **Très bien, je vais en avertir Alex,**_ suggère Samantha en se levant, imiter par Kara, mais la mère de Ruby força la Kryptonienne à se rasseoir. _ **Il vaut mieux que tu aides Lena à préparer un plan contre son frère. Je vais avertir Alex et essayer de la calmer avant qu'elle ne vienne vous voir sinon, ce sera un véritable massacre,**_ s'impose la jeune femme avec un sourire mi amusé et mi sérieux qui persuade Kara de ne pas intervenir.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'ancienne coquille de Reign s'envola en direction du DEO alors que Kara et Lena l'observèrent un temps. La première à descendre le regard fut Lena et elle en profita afin d'admirer son amie. Elle était partagée entre deux sentiments : le soulagement. Il n'y avait plus aucun mensonge et supercherie entre elles, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, elle ressentait encore un peu de colère au fond de son être. Elle en voulant encore beaucoup à Kara et malheureusement, à juste titre. Elle était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur la jeune femme, physiquement.

 _ **Supercorp**_

 _Manoir Luthor – Quelques heures plus tard_

Les deux femmes avaient beaucoup avancé sur le plan que Lena avait trouvé pour défier Lex. Elle était en train de le présenter à Kara quand un détail surgit à son attention comme le ferait un flash :

- _ **Si tu aimes les loups, pourquoi est-ce que tu étais aussi mal à l'aise avec ma louve ?**_ Lui demande-t-elle alors, faisant froncer les sourcils de la blonde.

\- _**Ce n'est pas avec elle, mais avec son regard. Il est si intense,**_ prononce-t-elle en plongeant sans problème son regard à nouveau de celui de la louve.

- _ **Il est aussi intense que le tien,**_ commente Lena comme si de rien n'étais, faisant rougir légèrement la kryptienne. _ **Je ne pensais pas que la fille d'acier pouvait rougir,**_ enfonce un peu plus Lena devant la gêne de son amie.

\- _**Je ne rougis pas, il fait chaud dans ton salon,**_ se défend Supergirl devant le regard amusé et peu convaincu de Lena.

- _ **Il n'y absolument pas de chauffage et nous sommes en hiver, Kara. En plus de ça, tu ne ressens pas les températures terrestres,**_ soulignes le chef d'entreprise en haussant un sourcil de victoire, faisant s'accélérer le cœur de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Se sentant coincée entre un mur imaginaire et Lena, Kara n'eût d'autre choix qu'abandonner cette bataille, recentrant la conversation sur la meute de la Luthor.

\- _**Tu ne m'as pas dit le prénom de ta louve. Tu ne l'appelles jamais par son prénom devant moi,**_ soulignes l'héroïne, contente d'avoir orienté la conversation sur ce sujet à la vue des petites rougeurs subvenu sur les joues de sa meilleure amie.

- _ **C'est complètement bête,**_ marmonne Lena, se sentant prise entre deux feux et elle détestait ça, mais le regard de Kara la força le lui dire. _ **Elle s'appelle Kara, son regard m'a rappelé le tien,**_ avoue-t-elle donc en soutenant difficilement le regard de Kara tant elle voulait se cacher sous terre.

- _ **Ce n'est pas complètement bête,**_ sourit tendrement, Kara dont le regard se fit un peu plus intense, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose à son vis-à-vis qui semblait pourtant échappé à son propriétaire.

Ce moment de tendresse et de gène fut sauvé par la louve qui vint montrer son réconfort à son meneur qui sourit devant le caractère protecteur de son animal. Kara eut un petit rire amusé qui fit froncer les sourcils de la Luthor.

\- _**Elle ne possède pas que mon regard, mais également mon envie de te protéger,**_ se justifie Supergirl en approchant de sa meilleure amie avant de se baisser à son niveau afin de caresser la tête de la louve. Lena ne brisa à aucun moment le contact visuel avec Kara, même quand celle-ci se baissa pour caresser sa louve.

Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre et cette lueur d'envie réapparut dans le regard de la Kryptonienne, tellement qu'elle enleva toute lucidité de la part de la scientifique. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la blonde, posant une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa cuisse, ce simple geste électrisant complètement les deux femmes. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque quand la sonnerie du manoir de la Luthor retentit dans le salon, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Lena se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refrénant ses envies avant de se relever en soupirant de frustration sous le regard amusé et enflammé de Kara.

Pendant le trajet la menant à la porte d'entrée, la plus jeune des Luthor maudits Alex et Samantha qui, elle le savait très bien, était de l'autre côté de la porte. En l'ouvrant, la jolie brune accueillit ses invitées et amies avec un regard des plus noirs, surtout dirigé sur Samantha qui se retenait de rire. Elle était sûre que la petite amie d'Alex l'avait fait exprès étant donné qu'elle pouvait très bien voir à travers la matière

\- _**Tu es bien de mauvaise humeur, Lena. Un problème ?**_ Demande innocemment Alex en entrant dans la demeure Luthor quand Lena s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

- _ **Non, absolument, pas,**_ proteste-t-elle en fixant Samantha qui feignait l'innocence parfaitement. _**Ce sera à charge de revanche,**_ murmure-t-elle tout de même à l'oreille de son amie d'enfance alors que la directrice du DEO se dirigeait vers le salon pour retrouver Kara.

Samantha ne lui répondit que par un sourire innocent avant de rejoindre les sœurs Danvers dans le salon, imitée par Lena. Quand les deux amies arrivèrent, elle trouva Alex en pleine remontrance en face d'une Kara se faisant petite le plus possible. Lena et Sam se regardèrent avant de rire ensemble, faisant relever le regard des deux sœurs. Celui de Kara transpercé l'amour et l'émerveillement tandis qu'elle fixait la grande noiraude, semblable à celui d'Alex qui fixer Samantha. C'est à ce moment-là que les deux sœurs se rendirent compte de leur chance. La directrice du DEO passa un bras autour des épaules de sa cadette qui vint se blottir contre elle, comme quand elles étaient enfants. Alex avait très bien vu le regard totalement mielleux que porter Kara pour Lena et elle avait compris la nature des sentiments que nourrissait sa jeune sœur pour leur amie commune, elle voulait donc lui montrer son soutien au travers de ce câlin sororal, faisant sourire de bonheur la jolie blonde qui se sentait aimer, soutenue et encourager.

Pourtant, le moment doux et léger entre les quatre amies cessa quand Alex reçut un appel de Brainiac. Sam et Lena cessèrent de rire tandis que la petite brune répondait au téléphone.

\- _**Oui Brany ? Un souci ?**_ Lui demande-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

\- _**En effet, Directrice. La meute de loups est de nouveau apparue. Il y a un homme brun, grand, assez mégalomaniaque sur les bords et à la démarche complétement désordonnée avec eux. Il force ses loups à attaquer les passants,**_ décrit l'humanoïde d'une voix assez neutre.

\- _**C'est Lex. Donne-moi sa position exacte, je suis avec les filles. On va s'en charger à nous quatre ! Je ne veux pas d'équipe de soutien !**_ S'exclame Alex en fixant Lena tout en lui souriant, montrant son soutien dans ce moment compliqué.

\- _**Très bien, il est dans le périmètre de L-Corp. Dans la rue nord pour être précis.**_

\- _**Merci Brany, je te contacte quand c'est terminé.**_

La petite brune coupe son oreillette et tient au courant de la position de Lex aux autres filles. Elles sortirent toutes en même temps et alors que Sam et Kara s'envolèrent pour atteindre l'entreprise les premières, Lena arrêta Alex qui se dirigeait vers sa voiture. La jeune femme ne put demander son reste à la vue de deux gigantesques loups qui lui coupa le sifflet. Sans hésitation, Lena grimpa sur le loup blanc tandis qu'un loup noir se présenta devant Alex qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- _**C'est un couple de loups très spécial. Ils ont la faculté de grandir leur taille à volontiers, mais je te ferais un rapport sur leur pouvoir quand on en aura fini avec Lex, si tu veux bien. Maintenant, monte sur Ashka !**_ S'exclame rapidement Lena, faisant réagir la sœur de Kara qui lui obéit.

\- _**Comment s'appelle ton loup ? Son regard me dit quelque chose,**_ demande Alex tout en serrant fortement les poils du loup noir.

\- _**C'est une louve et elle s'appelle Kara,**_ avoue une nouvelle fois la jeune Luthor. On va partir. _**Tiens-toi bien à Ashka, c'est ma louve la plus rapide après Kara,**_ conseille la dernière des Luthor à l'ancien agent qui s'exécuta sans rien dire. Lena fit signe à sa louve de partir et toute la meute la suivis derrière elles.

 _ **Supercorp**_

 _National City – L-Corp_

Kara et Samantha faisaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne faire aucun mal aux loups qui pourtant les attaquer sans relâche sous le rire fou de leur meneur. Lex n'avait pas de cape sur lui, ne voulait pas cacher son identité. Heureusement pour les deux super, aucun civil n'était dans les environs donc elles pouvaient pleinement se concentrer sur cet affrontement, mais elles n'allaient nulle pas, incapable d'approcher Lex à cause du chef de sa meute, un magnifique loup au pelage bordeaux. Soudain, Kara sourit à l'entente de pas rapide se rapprocher d'elle et de Samantha, les deux Super prirent de la haute au moment même où la louve et Lena sautèrent sur le petit groupe de canidés devant elles. La grandeur de la louve força les quatre autres à se plier à cette défaite. Quand Lena ordonna à sa louve de s'écarter, les quatre autres la reconnurent et se jetèrent à ses pieds, léchant son visage, heureux de la revoir, sous le rire attendri de la Luthor.

Observant cette scène, Lex devint subitement fou et ordonna à son loup bordeaux d'attaquer sa sœur, ce que le canidé fit, mais Lena leva une main devant la bête qui, surprise, stoppa immédiatement sa course tandis qu'on pouvait entendre les ordres de Lex donner de plus en plus fort à l'animal derrière lui. Ignorant complètement son meneur, son regard rouge plongé dans le vert forêt de Lena, le loup n'attaqua pas et se mit même assis devant la jeune femme qui pris ça pour une invitation. Elle posa une main sur la tête du loup qui jappa de plaisir, la langue sortie, amusant la jeune Luthor. À cette vue, ne trouvant plus aucun ennemi, le reste de la meute de Lex s'approcha de Lena, se mêlant à la sienne. La louve blanche du génie Luthor s'approcha de celui bordeau et se frotta contre lui pour lui souhaiter bienvenue.

\- _**C'était une mauvaise idée de me prendre la meute que j'ai élevé, Lex. Décidément, ta folie te fait faire des erreurs, mon frère,**_ souligne Lena en se redressant, se posant devant ses loups comme pour les protéger. _**Forcer Alikar, le frère de Ashka, à combattre sa propre meute ? C'est ignoble, même pour toi.**_

- _ **Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Lena, ni avec ta chienne Kryptonienne !**_ Hurle-t-il à plein poumon avec un rire désarticulé.

C'était sans compte sur Kara et Samantha, témoin de ce retournement de force depuis le ciel, qui atterrirent à côté de Lex pour la brune, mais Kara fut un peu plus imaginative et plaqua l'homme au sol en atterrissant carrément sur lui. Elle releva l'ancien meilleur ami de son cousin, plongeant son regard noir dans celui, fou, de Lex.

\- Si, je crois que vous en avez finis avec nous, réplique Samantha, le regard des plus sérieux, fixant l'homme avec beaucoup de haine.

\- _**Je vous interdis de remettre un seul pied dans ma ville, Lex. Je vous interdis d'approcher Lena et de sa meute sinon je ne serais pas du tout tolérante envers vous. Superman vous a peut-être battus, mais moi, je vous briserai. Je n'ai pas la même compassion que mon cousin pour les monstres tels que vous,**_ crache ensuite Kara au visage de l'homme, le tenant fermement par le col de sa chemise.

Alex, passive jusqu'ici, sourit à sa jeune sœur et embarqua le frère de Lena sans aucune délicatesse, se dirigeant vers un fourgon du DEO.

\- _**Vous allez voir, les cellules du DEO sont bien plus résistantes que les cellules basiques. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour d'une vie,**_ sourit grandement Alex en jetant l'homme à l'intérieur du fourgon comme si c'était un objet avant de fermer la porte et d'ordonner à ses agents de l'emmener.

Kara et Samantha se rapprochèrent de Lena et de ses meutes de loups. La louve blanche vint à la rencontre de son sosie humain et se frotta sur ses jambes sous le sourire amusé de la jeune blonde. Elle se pencha vers la louve et déposa un bisou sur sa truffe, mais le canidé se vengea en léchant chaque centimètre carré du visage de la Super héroïne, la faisant tomber dans la neige, provoquant le rire de ses amies, mais surtout de Lena. Elle l'observa rire des bêtises de sa louve et elle eut une seule pensée à ce moment-là. Elle trouvait Lena simplement magnifique et ses sentiments revinrent encore plus au galop que d'habitude. Elle voulait Lena, bien plus que n'importe quoi. Elle aimait Lena Luthor et elle allait tout faire pour être avec elle.

 _ **Supercorp**_

 _DEO – Quelques jours plus tard_

Kara attendait Lena dans la salle d'entraînement du DEO, se triturant les doigts à cause du stress. Cette idée était celle de sa grande sœur, pas la sienne et elle regrettait déjà de lui avoir parlé de son attirance pour la plus jeune des Luthor.

 _~ Flash-Back ~_

 _Appartement de Kara – Trois jours plus tôt_

Les deux sœurs avaient, comme toutes les semaines, rendez-vous pour une soirée fille. Elle regardait plusieurs films pendant cette soirée tout en dégustant de la pizza et de la glace, parlant de tout et de rien pendant la retranscription. C'est pendant une de ses soirées qu'Alex lui avait annoncé ses sentiments pour Samantha et Kara le savait, elle devait dire à Alex qu'elle ressentait des sentiments très puissants pour Lena. Elle avait préparé la soirée dans cette optique et la directrice du DEO sut qu'il y avait quelque chose quand elle perçut l'état de stress de sa jeune sœur. C'est pendant le premier film que l'héroïne ne put se contenir plus longtemps, mettant leur film sur pause sous la surprise de sa sœur.

\- _**J'ai des sentiments pour Lena,**_ avait-elle annoncé de but en blanc alors qu'Alex buvait une gorgée de son verre de soda, recrachant presque la totalité de cette gorgée dans son verre.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Alex fixa sa sœur d'un regard neutre, sondant son regard pour vérifier que c'était bien la vérité et après quelques minutes, qui parurent très longues pour Kara, la jeune femme décida de discuter de cette nouvelle avec elle :

- _ **Tu as des sentiments pour Lena ?**_ Répète-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- _ **Oui !**_ S'exclame la belle blonde en produisant une grimace totalement adorable, faisant rire Alex.

\- _**Kara, tu m'annonces ça comme si c'était la fin du monde ! J'ai eu peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais dire ? Que Lena est une Luthor et que tu es une Super ? Que vous n'êtes absolument pas compatible ?**_

\- _**À plusieurs mots prêts, oui,**_ avoue Kara avec une petite grimace désolée.

- _ **Kara, si tu l'aimes vraiment et que tu es heureuse de l'aimer alors non, je ne pense absolument pas ça. Lena est une femme forte, indépendante et courageuse. Elle est une de mes amies également alors ça ne me pose pas de problème que tu sois amoureuse d'elle, mais j'ai une question pour toi : connaît-elle tes sentiments à son égard ?**_

Comme prise en faute, Supergirl se mordit la lèvre inférieure en remuant la tête de gauche à droite vivement sous le regard désespéré de sa grande sœur. Alex soupira de résiliation, sa petite sœur était apparemment nulle en relation humaine, quel qu'elle soit.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le lui dire ? Ou au moins pour le lui montrer ?**_

\- _**Je crois qu'elle est encore en colère après moi à cause de mon secret,**_ grimace la dernière fille de Krypton sous le regard compatissant d'Alexandra.

\- _**Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est te frapper et sa colère s'en ira,**_ plaisante Alex en rigolant, mais subitement, son visage s'illumina, laissant un goût de peur chez Supergirl qui craignait le pire en voyant cette étincelle dans son regard.

~ Fin du Flash-Back ~

À présent, Kara attendait sagement que son amie la rejoigne, essayant de paraître naturelle et détendue alors que le plan d'Alex la rendait plus nerveuse et inquiète qu'autre chose. Il consistait à pousser la Luthor à bout et la salle d'entraînement allait beaucoup aider. Elle activerait le dispositif de kryptonite, l'affaiblissant et permettant à Lena de pouvoir vider son sac en la frappant sans douleur. Après la séance, elle lui dirait absolument tout. C'était un très bon plan, mais un plan coûteux et assez risqué pour sa propre personne, mais elle était prête à subir les sévices de Lena si cela lui permettait d'être un peu plus sereine et d'effacer cette colère des yeux si merveilleusement vert de son amie. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Alex et Lena dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée. Voyant le comportement de sa sœur, Alex eut un petit sourire amusé qui ne fut pas invisible aux yeux de Lena qui se poser des questions. La directrice du DEO n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce que Kara lui voulait et pourquoi demander à la voir au DEO. Alex se racla la gorge bruyamment pour prévenir sa sœur qu'elle était là et elle retint de rire en la voyant pivoter rapidement sur elle-même, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

\- _**Je vais vous laisser. Kara, n'oublie pas ce qu'on s'est dit, il y a trois jours !**_ S'exclame Alexandra en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la salle.

Lena s'avança pour se retrouver en face de Kara, semblant un peu nerveuse. La Kryptonienne prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

\- _**Je sais que tu es encore en colère parce que je n'ai pas osé te dire mon secret et c'est totalement justifier, Lena. J'ai donc pensé à un moyen pour que tu défoules cette colère sur moi sans te blesser.**_

\- _**Tu as des gants résistant à ta peau d'acier ?**_ Se moque gentiment la dernière des Luthor avant un sourire ironique.

\- _**Non, j'ai bien mieux que ça,**_ annonce Kara en activant quelque chose avec un bouton enfoncer sur le côté d'un mur.

Après l'avoir activé, les murs de la pièce prirent une teinte verte et Lena comprit où voulait en venir son amie. Un sentiment de culpabilité assailli la jeune Luthor, mais elle trouvait très mignon ce que Kara voulait faire pour elle.

\- _**Voilà, tu peux faire absolument ce que tu veux de moi tant que la kryptonite est dans l'air. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour ma santé, il n'y en a que cinq pourcents.**_

\- _**Tu veux que je te frappe ? Tu es sérieuse ?**_ Réplique Lena en arquant un sourcil devant la demande peu orthodoxe de son amie.

\- _**Oui, fais vite. Je n'ai jamais pu ressentir la douleur humaine donc si tu voulais bien être rapide, Lena,**_ supplie presque Kara en fermant les yeux.

\- _**Tu es complètement folle, Kara, mais si tu insistes,**_ soupire Lena, essayant de ne pas rire devant le ton théâtral de sa meilleure amie.

Se préparant à donner une claque à sa meilleure amie et ce fut avec un sourire rusé qu'elle s'avança vers Supergirl. Elle put voir la super-héroïne fermer un peu plus les yeux, attendant sûrement un coup-de-poing ou une claque de sa part.

Cependant, la colère de Lena venait de disparaître devant le comportement de Kara. Elle était adorable à vouloir son bien au détriment de ses propres sentiments et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour elle. Elle amorça un geste et sa paume vint claquer doucement la joue de la Kryptonienne sous la surprise de celle-ci. Supergirl rouvrit les yeux, posant son regard bleu voilé d'incompréhension sur le génie Luthor.

\- _**Espèce d'idiote, tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais pu te donner une claque ou même te frapper ? Qui t'a donné encore cette idée ? Alex ? Sam ?**_ S'amuse Lena, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Kara.

- _ **Alex pensait que le mieux était que tu te défoules sur moi,**_ murmure difficilement la dernière fille de Krypton, la gorge nouée.

- _ **J'avoue qu'à un moment, il y a une semaine, j'aurais bien accepté l'invitation,**_ rigole-t-elle alors sous le regard outré de Kara. _**Je ne suis plus en colère après toi, Kara.**_ _**Veux-tu savoir ce que j'ai envie de faire là ?**_

La belle blonde ne réussit pas à parler alors elle fit un non de la tête, faisant rire Lena. Telle un félin, la plus jeune des Luthor faufila sa main droite sur la nuque de Kara, caressant tendrement sa peau, donnant des frissons à la fille d'acier. Puis, dans un regard sérieux, elle posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Supergirl, profitant un instant du goût de celle-ci avant de sentir Kara répondre à son baiser pour son plus grand plaisir. Le baiser s'intensifia et la Kryptonienne prit Lena dans ses bras, la serrant doucement contre elle. Sa force était revenue, la kryptonite n'était plus et Lena l'avait senti dans cette étreinte de la part de l'alien. Les deux femmes souriaient dans le baiser, heureuses que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, mais leur moment fut interrompu par Alex et Sam qui venait voir comment ça se passer.

\- _**On peut dire que vous vous êtes entre-tuer,**_ rigole la directrice du DEO, sarcastique.

Lena et Kara stoppèrent leur échange, mais restèrent dans les bras de l'autre tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers le deuxième couple.

\- _**C'était peu d'avoir essayé, Alex. Tu as des idées bien tordues des fois,**_ sourit Lena, faisant rire la concernée et sa petite amie qui vint vers elles pour les prendre dans leur bras.

Le câlin collectif dura quelques minutes jusqu'à que Sam et Kara furent demandé sur le terrain. L'ancienne coquille de Reign embrassa Alex tandis que Kara fit de même avec Lena avant de sortir de la pièce, mais au dernier moment, Alex les stoppa sous la surprise générale. Accompagnant cet arrêt, la louve de Lena apparut aux pieds de Kara qui se baissa pour la caresser. La Luthor posa un regard d'incompréhension sur le chef du DEO.

\- _**Tu es officiellement une employée du DEO au même titre que Kara ou Sam. Toi, comme tes loups, sont les bienvenues au DEO,**_ annonce Alex, fière de son effet.

\- _**Je ne possède mes pouvoirs que pendant l'hiver, Alex,**_ grimace la Luthor alors que sa louve vint vers elle, accompagnant Kara.

- _ **Ce n'est pas grave. En dehors de l'hiver, tu seras la scientifique de la boîte. Depuis que je suis directrice, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un connaissant le métier et j'ai pleinement confiance en toi.**_

Heureuse d'être acceptée par la sœur de sa toute nouvelle petite amie, Lena ne put s'empêcher de prendre Alex dans ses bras, étreinte rendue par la jeune femme. Kara souriait devant ce spectacle, tout comme Samantha et elle présenta sa main à sa petite amie comme invitation à la suivre. Sans hésitation, Lena prit sa main, entrelaça leurs doigts et suivis Supergirl à travers le DEO pour sa première mission, sa louve sur les talons.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! DItes moi vos ressentis en reviews ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.**_

 _ **On se retrouve au début de l'année prochaine pour un prochain OS ( SuperReign sûrement :-P )**_

 _ **JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉES A TOUS !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous !**_


	8. OS SuperCorp - Unconditionally

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bonne année et bonne santé à vous toutes ( et tous s'il y a des mecs ;-) ) ! J'espère que vos fêtes en famille se sont bien passées et que vous avez eu plein de bonne chose ! Pour le premier écrit de 2019, c'est un OS Supercorp ! Je vais faire plaisir à plusieurs d'entre vous ! ;-) Au début, je voulais le mettre dans le juxe-box, mais il est SUPER long et j'ai décidé qu'il n'était pas vraiment un OS Song :-) Pour les chansons dans cet OS, il y en a six ! Toutes on une réelle utilité dans l'histoire, sauf peut-être les deux premières, mais c'était pour le fun ! xD Bon, je vous laisse lire et la liste des chansons est à la fin de l'OS ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Petite indication sur cette histoire :**_

\- L'histoire commence à quelques mois de la fin de la saison 3, mais ne prend pas en compte certaines choses ( Sam qui à toujours ses pouvoirs par exemple ) et prend également certaines choses de la saison 4 !

* * *

 _ **PS : Je répondrais aux autres commentaires la prochaine fois ! ;-)**_

* * *

 _ **Unconditionally**_

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Reign n'était plus. Samantha avait survécu. Mon-El était resté sur Terre pour moi et nous formions à nouveau, un couple. C'est tout ce que je voulais.

Pourtant, je suis chez moi, dans le noir. Mes larmes tombent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Pourquoi être dans un tel état alors que j'ai la vie que je voulais, me direz-vous... Cette question a une réponse simple : _ **Lena Luthor**_.

Nous avons eu une dispute, elle et moi. Le genre de dispute qui peut détruire des années d'amitiés. Elle sait pour ma double personnalité. Elle sait que je suis Supergirl. Comment le sait-elle ? Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai enfin eu le courage de lui dire. C'est Mon-El. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait surpris une discussion entre lui et James. Une discussion banale au premier abord, mais elle avait entendu mon prénom passé entre les lèvres de mon petit ami alors elle avait écouté, prise par la curiosité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Mon-El a eu besoin de parler de ça à James, surtout que celui-ci savait que sa petite amie était dans les locaux et résultat des courses, elle est venue me rejoindre à mon appartement.

Je n'ai pas pu lui mentir une nouvelle fois et lui est alors montrer mon costume, comme quand je me suis démasqué devant Lucy Lane. Elle n'a eu aucune réaction sur le coup, certainement en état de choc et je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais plus. Lui mentir me tuait à petit feu, mais à présent, c'était son absence qui le faisait.

Sans un mot, elle avait tourné les talons, avait ouvert la porte de mon appartement et en était sortie sans adresser un seul regard en arrière et je me suis effondré à genoux, les yeux remplis de larmes et le cœur plein de colère envers Mon-El et James. J'aurais dû être plus attentive, plus soigneuse dans mes relations, mais c'était trop tard à présent.

 _~ Point de vue Lena ~_

Je lui en veux tellement. Deux ans que nous sommes amies et je viens de découvrir son secret. Elle est Supergirl et je déteste Supergirl, mais savoir qu'elle est aussi Kara apaise un peu ma fureur envers notre héroïne. Je lui en veux énormément, mais pire que ça ! J'en veux aussi à ces deux idiots qui nous servent de petits amis ! Ils n'ont pas pu garder son secret. Ils ont trahi Kara et cela, je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner. Ma relation avec James était sur la corde raide, mais à présent, je ne me rattache plus à elle. Je me laisse tombé dans le vide, espérant secrètement qu'une belle blonde vêtue de rouge et de bleu me rattrape au vol comme elle l'avait déjà fait quand les hommes de main de ma mère m'ont fait passer par-dessus mon balcon.

Oui, je suis pleine de rage et je n'ai pas pu faire face à Kara. J'ai entendu ses pleurs de désespoir quand j'ai refermé la porte et je ne voulais qu'une chose : revenir près d'elle, la prendre dans mes bras. Cependant, j'ai dû ravaler mes envies et j'ai couru en direction du DEO. Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire ce soir et je reviendrais voir Kara un peu plus tard. Je m'en fous qu'elle est Supergirl, elle est simplement Kara Danvers pour moi.

Je me retrouve donc hors d'haleine devant la tour du DEO, mes chaussures à talons dans la main. Évidemment, ils sont encore là, discutant tout en riant. Ils m'énervent vraiment ! Ils ne se doutent même pas que leur bêtise à blesser Kara. C'est avec une rage folle que je remets mes chaussures à talons et que je m'avance vers eux. Au son des talons claquant sur le sol, les deux hommes se retournent vers moi. Alors que le premier est arrivé à voir la fureur dans mon regard vert glacial, le deuxième me sourit amoureusement. Il va vite déchanter.

\- _**Lena, je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là,**_ dit James en déposant son verre sur la table derrière Mon-El.

\- _**J'étais partie, mais j'ai eu une raison de revenir,**_ crachais-je à son visage, le stoppant net quand il essaie de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- _**Quelle est cette raison ?**_ Me demande-t-il en fronçant des sourcils tandis que Mon-El se prépare à intervenir.

\- _**Votre idiotie à tous les deux !**_ Dis-je froidement avec un regard qui se veut dur et intransigeant. _**Vous êtes tellement abruti que vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que j'étais dans la même pièce que vous alors que vous parliez de Kara ! Je connais son secret à cause de vous maintenant ! La prochaine fois, ce serait qui ? L'entièreté des habitants de la ville ?!**_ Criais-je cette fois-ci devant leur air complètement crétin.

\- _**Pourquoi ne pas en vouloir à Kara de t'avoir caché son secret pendant deux ans Lena ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous en veux à nous ?**_ Me demande James, soudainement agacé par je ne sais pas quoi.

C'étaient les deux questions de trop. Ma main est partie toute seule et il a, à présent, la trace de celle-ci sur la joue. Je crois que si j'aurais les pouvoirs de ma meilleure amie, il ne serait plus de ce monde devant mon regard électrique.

- _ **C'est fini entre nous, James. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai aimé, mais ton manque de respect envers Kara me donne des envies de vomir. Ne t'approche plus de moi,**_ lançais-je à mon ancien petit ami qui était totalement déboussolé entre la claque et la rupture. _**Et toi, Mon-El, je te conseille d'aller voir Kara et de t'excuser d'avoir bafoué une nouvelle fois sa confiance. Quand je pense qu'elle t'a donné toutes ses chances de te racheter et que tu continues de la mener en bateau. Tu me dégoûtes toi aussi, mais je respecte son choix de vouloir être avec toi,**_ terminais-je avant de tourner les talons sous le regard acéré d'Alex qui n'avait pas loupé une seule syllabe de mon intervention.

Je la vis me faire un mouvement de tête en guise de remerciement pour avoir soutenu Kara et malgré ma fureur, je lui accorde un petit sourire en coin avant de sortir des locaux. Ils vont sans doute en baver une seconde fois avec Alex et cette pensée élargit un peu plus mon sourire.

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Ça fait une heure que je suis dans le noir et mes larmes n'ont pas cessé de tomber quand soudain, un espoir naît en moi quand la porte de mon appartement s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, mais l'espoir laisse place à la colère quand je distingue que c'est juste Mon-El qui vient de rentrer. Seulement, son comportement est étrange, il semble énervé. Je souffle en prévision d'une autre dispute. Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter cela encore une fois.

Comme je le pensais, mon petit ami est entré dans une rage que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Je ne l'écoute pas, perdue dans mes pensées, jusqu'à que le prénom de ma meilleure amie franchisse ses lèvres. Je relève le regard sur lui et ce que je vois me fais presque peur.

\- _**Tu réagis tout de suite quand on parle de ta précieuse Lena Luthor,**_ ricane-t-il faussement, mais le ton de sa voix était tranchant. _**Tu ne vois qu'elle depuis des années. Même quand nous nous sommes connus, tu n'avais que ce nom à la bouche et maintenant, ta chère meilleure amie est venue me faire la morale. Personne n'a à me donner des ordres et encore moins Lena Luthor.**_

Je trouve la force de me relever et de sécher mes larmes devant les paroles absurdes et vides de sens que mon petit ami vient de prononcer. Il a éveillé une colère sourde en moi et elle est sur le point d'exploser.

\- _**Tu oses mettre tes erreurs sur le dos de Lena ? Tu es tombé bien bas depuis ta fuite, Mon-El. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : c'est terminé. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ses deux dernières semaines et tu n'es plus fait pour moi. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu l'aies étais un jour. C'est fini, Mon-El.**_

Il est surpris par la tournure que prend cette dispute. J'en ai assez qu'il dénigre Lena devant moi. À chaque fois, c'est la même chose, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je le soupçonne même d'avoir parlé de moi à James exprès, sachant que ma meilleure amie se trouvait derrière eux. Ce n'est pas un imbécile, loin de là et je pense que Lena la comprit également.

\- _**Dis-moi la vérité, est-ce que tu as fait exprès de parler de moi à James au DEO ? Tu es loin d'être idiot, Mon-El. Tu as une partie de mes pouvoirs, oses me dire que tu n'avais vraiment pas entendu Lena,**_ lui dis-je en plongeant mon regard dur dans le sien, sondant son âme sans pitié.

Il ne réplique rien, mais détourne le regard. J'ai ma réponse. C'est navrant venant d'un homme semblable à soi-même. Il voulait juste casser notre amitié pour m'avoir pour lui seul.

- _ **Tu es égoïste, mais bravo, tu as réussi. On ne sera plus jamais amie, mais tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais. Sort de chez moi, je t'ai assez vu.**_

Il ne répond toujours rien et c'est très bien ainsi. Il ne cherche même pas à se défendre, ce qui me laisse pensé qu'il n'a aucun regret. À l'instant où il va sortir de mon appartement, il tourne son regard de chien battu sur moi et ouvre enfin la bouche :

\- _**Je t'aimais vraiment, Kara, mais dans notre couple, j'étais le seul à ressentir cela. Pose-toi les bonnes questions pour une fois et arrête de faire l'autruche.**_

Ce furent ses derniers mots avant que la porte ne se ferme, me laissant dans un constant état de questionnement.

 _~ Point de vue Alex ~_

J'y crois pas ! Ses deux cons ont osé ! Je vais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Je descends en fanfare les escaliers menant au rez-de-chausser et m'approche d'eux d'un pas rageur. Je suis peut-être humaine, mais je vais bousiller cet imbécile de Daxamite.

\- _**Vous êtes totalement inconscient et en plus de ça, complètement idiots !**_ Hurlais-je, hors de moi à l'idée que ses deux hommes aient fait du mal à ma petite sœur. _**Kara vous faisait confiance et tout ça pour quoi ? Éclaté son amitié avec Lena ? Je vais vous en mettre une !**_

A la seconde où je vais leur mettre véritablement un coup, une main contient mon poing à quelques centimètres du visage de Mon-El. Je grogne en sachant très bien qui vient de m'interrompre.

\- _**Alex, je comprends ta colère, mais l'amitié entre Lena et Kara est bien plus forte que ça,**_ résonne la voix de Samantha juste à côté de moi. _Ce n'est vraiment pas cool qu'elle est récupérée ses pouvoirs._

Je baisse alors mon bras qui permet à Mon-El et James de respirer librement. Puis, je me tourne vers ma petite amie, mais je peux voir que cette affaire la mise dans une colère noire. J'admire son self-control !

\- _**Je te conseille de faire ce que Lena t'a dit, Mon-El, mais je ne pense pas que Kara va t'accueillir à bras ouvert après ce que tu viens de faire. Je vois clair dans ton jeu et souviens toi que si Alex ne peut pas t'en mettre une, moi, j'en suis capable,**_ susurre lentement Samantha d'une voix qui me ferait presque frissonner.

Sans demander son reste, elle prend ma main et me tire à sa suite afin de rentrer chez nous. Je pose un dernier regard glacial sur Mon-El et James avant de suivre ma petite amie volontiers.

 _~ Point de vue Samantha ~_

Cela fait trois heures que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Kara ou de Lena et nous commençons à nous inquiéter quand Alex reçoit enfin un message de sa petite sœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçois également un message d'alerte, mais venant de Lena. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien pour me contacter aussi tard dans la nuit. Sans se poser une seule question, nous nous levons en même temps, prenons nos vestes et nos clefs et après un rapide baiser, nous sortons de notre appartement. Heureusement, Ruby dort chez une amie ce soir alors nous n'avons pas peur de la laisser seule dans l'appartement. J'annonce à ma petite amie que je dormirais sûrement chez Lena en remarquant l'heure sur mon téléphone et elle me répond la même chose avec un petit sourire en coin. Le genre de sourire qui me fait totalement craquée.

Après plusieurs minutes à rouler dans les rues de National City, j'arrive enfin devant l'immeuble de Lena. Je mets bien cinq minutes à monter avec l'ascenseur puisque son appartement est au dernier étage d'une immense tour de vingt étages. Je n'ai pas besoin de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre devant une Lena qui me semble totalement paniqué émotionnellement. La première chose que je fais est de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout va bien se passer, ce qui la fait fondre comme neige au soleil. Je sens des larmes coulaient le long de ma clavicule et après un certain temps, je l'emmène de force jusqu'à son canapé que je fais basculer en lit à deux places. Petit gadget utile quand votre meilleure amie est multimilliardaire. Je l'allonge doucement sur le lit pour venir à ses côtés et elle s'agrippe à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, jamais. Nous nous connaissons beaucoup trop bien et malgré son silence, je sais que ce qui la ronge le plus, c'est de ne pas être avec Kara.

 _~ Point de vue Alex ~_

Quand je rentre dans l'appartement de Kara, je suis frappé par l'obscurité de celui-ci. Je ne vois rien alors je décide d'allumer la lumière et ce que je vois me donne encore plus envie d'enterrer Mon-El et James. Kara est allongée sur son canapé, le regard perdu sur le plafond. Je connais très bien ma petite sœur et à ce moment précis, elle ne va pas bien. Elle ne semble même pas avoir remarqué ma présence jusqu'à que le bruit de mes pas me menant à elle ne la fasse réagir. Sans se lever du canapé, elle plonge son regard bleu intense dans le mien et je peux constater qu'elle a pleuré. Je fais bouger ses jambes pour venir m'installer à leur place, les replaçant ensuite sur mes genoux, produisant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- _ **Je me souviens quand on était dans la même position chez Eliza, sur le canapé, quand nous étions jeunes. Tu trouvais toujours les mots justes pour me rassurer,**_ sourit Kara, le regard à nouveau perdu sur l'étendu marron clair de son plafond.

- _ **Je trouverais toujours les bons mots, Kara,**_ lui assurais-je d'une petite voix, replongée également dans ses souvenirs heureux et complices.

- _ **J'ai rompu avec Mon-El. Il m'a avoué indirectement qu'il avait fait exprès de parler de moi à James au DEO. Il savait que Lena était encore là et qu'elle allait écouter dès qu'elle entendrait mon prénom. Il a fait ça pour casser notre amitié et il a réussi,**_ me dit-elle après un petit moment de flottement, sans aucune émotion dans la voix. _ **Pourtant, je dois le remercier, il m'a permis de voir la vérité en face,**_ ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que ce con t'a dit ?**_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire sous le regard réprobateur de ma petite sœur. _**Désolée, mais j'ai raison sur ce point,**_ me justifiais-je, ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

\- _**" Je t'aimais vraiment, Kara, mais dans notre couple, j'étais le seul à ressentir cela. Pose-toi les bonnes questions pour une fois et arrête de faire l'autruche. " Ce sont ses propres paroles et j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je suis amoureuse de Lena.**_

La bombe est lâchée, emportant enfin ma petite sœur sur le bon chemin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Elle aura quand même mis deux ans à s'en rendre compte !

\- _**Je le savais déjà,**_ lui avouais-je en rigolant de l'expression qu'elle fait à ce moment même. Un mélange d'étonnement et de chocs.

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

De toutes les choses que j'ai appris ses derniers temps sur moi ou sur mon entourage, c'est bien le fait qu'Alex sache pour mes sentiments qui m'étonnent le plus. Suis-je si transparente que cela ? Lena s'en est-elle rendu compte elle aussi ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, je commence a paniqué et Alex le voit malgré mon effort d'impassibilité.

\- _**Kara, ne panique pas, Lena n'est pas au courant. Vous êtes bien les seules en fait,**_ me rassure-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- _**Comment ça ? Je viens à peine de réaliser la nature de mes sentiments pour elle, il n'y a pas deux heures !**_ Répliquais-je en haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- _**Je parle de toi, mais aussi d'elle. Vous n'êtes clairement pas que des amies. Vous ne vous êtes vraiment pas vu quand vous êtes ensemble. C'est effrayant en fait d'un côté. Je parle de vos yeux style revolver qui donne l'impression que vous allez vous sauter dessus, mais également des gestes. Vous ne pouvez pas être physiquement dans la même pièce que l'autre sans vous toucher. Il y a aussi votre manière de parler de l'autre à quelqu'un. Il y a tellement d'étoiles de vos yeux, c'est hallucinant. Je ne suis pas experte en amour, tout le monde le sait, mais les signes ne trompent pas, Kara. Vous vous aimez, c'est évident.**_

Après son discours, qui me laisse sans voix, elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules avec un sourire amusé devant mon mutisme avant de me serrer contre elle. Oui, Alex a toujours su trouver les mots pour me faire réfléchir.

 _~ Point de vue Lena ~_

Je me suis endormi dans les bras de Sam. Cela peut porter à confusion, mais nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et elle est la personne que je chéris le plus après Kara. J'ai passé une bonne nuit, comme toujours, quand elle est là. Je sais que je dois parler avec Kara, que je dois m'excuser d'être partie comme ça, mais ce que j'ai découvert hier soir m'en empêche. Non pas son secret, mais ce qui est à présent le mien. J'aime Kara. J'ai toujours été fasciné par cette petite blonde timide et maladroite, mais maintenant que je peux y réfléchir avec un regard nouveau sur la situation, j'en déduis que je suis bien amoureuse d'elle. Depuis le début en fait. J'ai essayé de me consoler inconsciemment avec James, mais il faut dire que ce n'était pas le l'idéal. Cela nous a plus séparées qu'autre chose en fait.

Je suis arrachée à mes pensées quand je sens Sam bougé à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête vers elle et lui rend son sourire avant de me lever du lit pour faire le petit déjeuné. Nous n'avons pas parlé de mon appel de détresse d'hier soir, mais je sais qu'elle sait et cela me suffit. Pourtant, je sens qu'elle va remettre ça sur le tapis, ce qui me fait sourire d'avance. Évidemment, quelques minutes à peine être sortie du lit, j'entends ma meilleure amie s'installer au bar derrière moi. C'est la seule personne à qui j'ai montré mon appartement, même Kara n'ai pas au courant d'où je vis, ce qui est un comble quand on sait que mon immeuble n'est qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons du sien.

\- _**Tu vas faire comme si rien n'était arriver, Lena ?**_ Me questionne Samantha sans aucune animosité dans la voix, elle est juste curieuse.

\- _**Pas cette fois, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, Sam,**_ lui avouais-je en déposant une tasse de café noir devant elle.

Comme sauver par le gong, la sonnerie du téléphone de ma meilleure amie retentit dans toute la pièce. Elle souffle d'énervement tandis que je lui souris, amusée par son comportement. Elle va chercher son portable et sourit en déverrouillant son écran, affichant certainement un message d'Alex.

\- _**J'ai eu un message des plus intéressant,**_ m'annonce-t-elle en revenant vers le bar, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Alex ?**_ Suggère-je munie d'un petit sourire malicieux.

\- _**Tu as tous faux, Lee. C'est Kara et elle nous invite, toutes les deux, à une soirée karaoké ce soir à vingt heures dans notre bar habituel. Je précise qu'elle n'accepte pas les refus.**_

Elle me montre, toute contente, son écran de téléphone d'où je peux constater qu'effectivement, Kara vient de lui écrire le message et l'espoir de la revoir illumine mon cœur.

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Personne ne s'est destitué pour ma soirée karaoké à ma plus grande joie. Il faut dire aussi que je n'ai laissé aucune possibilité de refus. J'ai invité Alex et Sam, évidemment, mais également James, Winn et Mon-El. Même si je ne cautionne pas ce qu'ils ont fait, j'ai une revanche à prendre sur mes deux anciens petits amis et évidemment, la plus personne la plus importante sera là. Cette soirée, c'est bien sûr Alex qui en a eu l'idée. Elle connaît mon amour pour la musique et le chant. Tout le monde aime m'entendre chanter et la seule qui n'a pas eu se plaisir, c'est Lena. Alors quoi de mieux qu'une chanson pour lui avouer mes sentiments ? En plus, ce soir, tout le monde est obligé de chanter ! Alex m'a assuré qu'elle ferait respecter cette petite règle, ce qui m'amuse grandement, je dois l'avouer. La journée ne m'a jamais paru aussi longue et avoir une super vitesse n'arrange pas vraiment les choses.

Heureusement, je suis bien trop occupée pour être à Cat-Co, trouvant réconfortant le fait d'avoir du travail, une enquête. Plusieurs humains ont disparu en même temps qu'un groupe de terroriste anti Alien est apparu dans nos rues. Évidemment, je m'en occupe sur tous les fronts : en tant que Supergirl afin de stopper les terroristes et en tant que Kara Danvers, reporter pour le magazine Cat-Co, afin d'enquêter sur la disparition des humains.

Je me demande ce que fait Lena. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir le don de lire dans les pensées ou au moins de ressentir l'état d'esprit des personnes pour distinguer celui de ma meilleure amie. Elle me manque, je n'ai pas l'habitude de la voir loin de moi comme ça. Même quand nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde elle et moi, je m'arrangerai toujours pour aller la voir, flottant près de son balcon sans qu'elle ne puisse jamais me voir. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire la même chose, mais j'ai trop peur qu'elle me remarque.

Je suis tellement prise dans mes pensées qu'Alex doit claquer une bonne dizaine de fois ses doigts devant mon visage avant que je ne puisse réagir. Nous sommes au DEO, j'ai réussi à démanteler le groupe de Terroriste et leur chef, un homme fou qui se faisait appeler Agent of Liberty, est maintenant derrière les barreaux.

\- _**Je ne t'avais pas vu dans la lune depuis un moment,**_ se moque gentiment ma grande sœur en posant une main sur mon épaule. _**Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Kara et te préparer. Tu es peut-être l'être le plus rapide sur cette Terre, mais la soirée commence dans vingt minutes.**_

Cela eu au moins le mérite de me faire complétement sortir de ma rêverie. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées depuis presque deux heures ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Sans un mot pour Alex, je passe à côté de Samantha qui me salue avec un sourire que je lui rends avant de voler en direction de mon appartement.

 _~ Point de vue Lena ~_

Je suis devant notre fameux bar, mais je suis comme paralysé à la simple pensée de ce que je peux y vivre cette nuit. Connaissant Alex et Kara, nous serons tous obligés de chanter, mais cela m'est égal. J'adore chanter ! Je suivais des cours quand j'étais en pensionnat et tout le monde aimait m'entendre chanter, me disant que pendant ce laps de temps, je n'étais plus une Luthor, mais simplement Lena. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entre dans le bar et je suis frappée par l'ambiance totalement différente de d'habitude. Il n'y a pas d'effluve d'alcool, de drogue ou de sexe, ni même les odeurs de transpiration nauséabondes que je pouvais sentir avant. L'air est plutôt sain, une douce ambiance chaleureuse produite par des bougies posées un peu partout sur le comptoir du bar imposait une aire romantique à cet endroit.

Une voix merveilleuse retentit à travers tous les murs de l'établissement et ce que j'ai le plaisir et la chance de voir sur scène ne peut que me faire sourire : Kara et Alex sont en train de chanter ensemble, s'amusant comme deux enfants. Cela est étrange de voir Alex aussi détendu, elle qui est si sérieuse d'habitude. Kara apporte un rayon de lumière dans le bar, tout le monde autour d'elle est comme absorbé par ce qu'elle dégage et si je n'étais pas sûr de ressentir des sentiments amoureux envers elle, ce moment m'aurait persuadé.

 **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**  
 _J'ai l'œil du tigre, une combattante, dansant dans le feu_  
 **Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR**  
 _Parce que je suis une championne et tu vas m'entendre rugir_  
 **Louder, louder than a lion**  
 _Plus fort, plus fort qu'un lion_  
 **Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR**  
 _Parce que je suis une championne et tu vas m'entendre rugir_  
 **You're gonna hear me roar**  
 _Tu vas m'entendre rugir_

Je souris en entendant ma belle blonde chanter tout en mimant très bien le rugissement du lion devant une Alex complétement hilare. Je dois bien avouer que la voix de Kara est surprenante, elle ne parait pas humaine, même pas une seule seconde. C'est un peu comme le mythe des sirènes, son chant a un effet attirant sur toutes personnes l'entendant, mais surtout sur moi. Je me sens comme hypnotisé par sa voix, transporté dans un autre monde.

Elles finissent la chanson quand Sam me remarque derrière elle, un peu à l'écart dans la pénombre. Elle se lève en quatrième vitesse, le sourire aux lèvres devant la performance des sœurs Danvers, avant de me prendre la main et de m'entraîner à sa suite. Timidement, je salue Alex et pose ensuite mon regard sur la blonde. Je peux voir tellement de sentiments passés dans l'éclat de ses yeux océans et je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte dangereusement serrée, mais cela m'est égale.

J'ai besoin de lui faire sentir que je suis là, que je ne lui en veux plus. Je sens un sourire étendre ses lèvres alors que son visage est niché contre la peau de mon cou. C'est un raclement de gorge derrière nous qui me force à lâcher la femme de ma vie. En une seconde à peine, je passe du paradis à l'enfer. Winn, mais surtout James et Mon-El se tiennent, tout penaud, devant nous. Je leur adresse mon plus beau regard noir avant de poser mon attention une nouvelle fois sur la blonde qui occupe toutes mes pensées, haussant les sourcils en interrogation à leur présence.

- _ **Rentre les griffes, Luthor, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir,**_ intervient Alex avec son tact légendaire, mais à la vue du regard perdu de Kara, je comprends que l'agent du DEO me ment pour protéger sa jeune sœur.

Je ne relève pas et vais m'asseoir à côté de Samantha, suivis par Kara qui m'observe avec un regard de chien battu, ce qui me fait craquer. Elle est à côté de moi alors je décide de prendre discrètement sa main et je peux enfin revoir un sourire lumineux éclaircir son visage à cette initiative. Les trois hommes s'installent en face de nous tandis qu'Alex se lève pour récupérer les boissons attendant sur le bar derrière nous.

\- _**Ça te dit qu'on leur montre ce que nous valons ?**_ Me propose alors Samantha avec un petit sourire sournois, ressentant la tension entre les garçons et nous.

- _ **Il n'y aura plus de concurrents après nous,**_ lui dis-je avec l'assurance qu'on me connaît, impétueuse, voir même présomptueuse, faisant rire mon amie d'enfance.

Elle se lève, me prend la main et m'attire à sa suite, montant sur la petite scène devant le karaoké. Je me retiens d'exploser de rire en voyant la chanson qu'elle vient de sélectionner alors qu'elle commence à chanter quand la musique retentit à travers les enceintes.

 **Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**  
 _Je me réveille le matin en ayant l'impression d'être P. Diddy_  
 **(Hey, what up girl ? )**  
 _(Hey ça va girl ? )_  
 **Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city**  
 _Je mets mes lunettes, j'ai franchi la porte, je vais retourner cette ville (On y va)_  
 **Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**  
 _Avant de partir, je me brosse les dents avec une bouteille de Jack_  
 **'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**  
 _Car quand je pars pour la nuit, je ne reviens jamais_

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle me regarde, amusée par la situation et elle sait très bien que je vais la rejoindre dans son délire. Ce que je fais dès qu'elle a fini de chanter son paragraphe. _**Après tout, c'est notre chanson !**_

 **I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes**  
 _Je veux dire qu'on a les orteils vernis, tout préparés_  
 **Trying on all our clothes, clothes**  
 _On essaye toutes les fringues de notre garde-robe_  
 **Boys blowing up our phones, phones**  
 _Les mecs qui bombardent (d'appels) nos portables_  
 **Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs**  
 _On joue nos cds préférés_  
 **Pulling up to the parties**  
 _On est attirés jusqu'aux soirées_  
 **Trying to get a little bit tipsy**  
 _On essaye de commencer à être un peu pompettes_

Je suis emportée par la chanson et mes souvenirs. C'était la bonne époque, nous faisions la fête tous les soirs même si nous avions cours le lendemain et nous chantions à chaque fois cette chanson dans n'importe quelle soirée. Évidemment, nous vivions la chanson dans la vie réelle le lendemain matin, mais c'étaient les plus belles années de ma vie. Dans cette optique, les étoiles dans les yeux, nous entamons le refrain d'une même voix, faisant bouger les quelques personnes dans le bar au rythme de la musique. _ **Nous savons toujours mettre l'ambiance dans les soirées comme celle-ci !**_

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 _N'arrête pas, fais tout péter_  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 _DJ, fais exploser mes enceintes_  
 **Tonight, I'mma fight**  
 _Ce soir je vais me battre_  
 **'Til we see the sunlight**  
 _Jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la lumière du jour_  
 **Tick tock on the clock**  
 _Tic-Tac sur l'horloge_  
 **But the party don't stop, no**  
 _Mais la soirée ne finit pas, non !_

Le refrain retentit une nouvelle fois et nous continuons la chanson sous les encouragements du reste du groupe. Seule Kara est assise à sa place, un petit sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, me dévorant entièrement du regard. _**Elle est simplement sublime !**_

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Je n'ai jamais pu voir cette facette de la personnalité de Lena, je sais qu'elle peut se laisser aller dans certaines situations, mais le chant la transforme totalement. Elle rayonne juste par sa prestance et sa voix devient une véritable mélodie à nos oreilles. Je tombe de plus en plus pour elle au fur et à mesure que la chanson avance, ancrant un regard bien trop insistant sur ma meilleure amie, mais je m'en moque. Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux, je suis comme hypnotisé devant le spectacle devant moi qui anime à lui tout seul l'ensemble des clients du bar.

La chanson se finit et les filles redescendent de la scène, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas vers Lena qu'elle est prise à part par James. Cette constatation me fait serrer les poings et si j'en avais l'opportunité, je lui donnerai un coup dans le visage, mais ce n'est pas possible avec ma super force. Je n'ai plus le temps de ruminer ma colère que Mon-El m'attire lui aussi à l'écart de la bande. Ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi ?!

- _ **Kara, il faut que tu m'écoutes,**_ me demande-t-il d'une voix suppliante, ce qui ne m'atteint absolument pas, mais je le laisse tout de même s'exprimer.

\- _**Tu as une minute, Mon-El,**_ répliquais-je au jeune homme d'une voix neutre, presque cinglante.

Il ne sait pas que de l'autre côté du bar, sur notre gauche, Lena vient de dire exactement la même chose à James. _**Nous sommes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde !**_

 _~ Point de vue Lena ~_

Je n'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois ? Il est idiot à ce point ? Comment j'ai pu être avec une personne qui a l'intelligence d'une plante ?! Je soupire de lassitude et d'énervement mélangé quand il me demande de l'écouter, et même si je ne le veux pas, cela me distraira le temps que Kara remette Mon-El à sa place qui, comme si tout est fait exprès, la prise également à part.

\- _**Je sais que j'ai complètement merdé avec Kara et je m'en excuse, mais c'était un plan de Mon-El et j'étais d'accord avec lui. Vous êtes trop proche l'une de l'autre, tellement que notre couple devenait presque transparent pour toi, Lena. Alors j'ai fait une chose stupide juste pour récupérer ton attention. Je t'en prie, Lena, accepte de me donner une seconde chance. Je l'ai fait pour nous.**_

Son discours ne me touche absolument pas. C'est encore pire à présent. Il m'avoue clairement qu'il a fait volontairement du mal à Kara et qu'il s'en fou !Il est tellement égoïste et cela me répugne au plus haut point !

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

\- _**Écoute Mon-El, c'est terminé et rien ne changera cela. Tu m'as blessé et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, mais pire encore, tu as voulu casser ce qu'il y a entre moi et Lena ! Tu connais la nature de mes sentiments envers elle et au lieu de l'accepter, tu t'es conduit comme un crétin !**_

Je me détourne de lui pour revenir vers le groupe. Je dois voir Lena, je commence à étouffer avec cette histoire. Génial, il faut vraiment que je fasse une crise de panique maintenant ?! Malheureusement pour moi, mes paroles n'ont pas d'effet sur le jeune homme qui empoigne mon poignet, m'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il utilise sa force sans s'en rendre compte.

\- _**Lâche moi, Mon-El,**_ lui grognais-je dessus, posant un regard assassin sur sa personne.

\- _**Non.**_

Sa réponse est catégorique, résonnant en moi comme un signal d'alerte. Je ne vois rien dans ses yeux, uniquement de la colère et je sais qu'il va faire quelque chose de stupide si je n'interviens pas. D'un mouvement sec, j'arrache mon bras de sa prise et m'éloigne le plus possible de lui. Je cherche désespérément le regard de Lena et quand je le trouve enfin, je suis subjugué par sa beauté. Elle est encore à couteaux tirés avec James alors d'un mouvement de tête coordonnée, nous laissons les deux hommes en plan afin de monter sur l'estrade sous le regard intrigué du reste de notre couple. Mon-El et James avancent jusqu'à être juste devant nous, ils savent que cette chanson sera notre dernier message pour eux. Ma belle brune sélectionne la chanson que nous avons choisie ensemble en quelques secondes dans un jeu de regard et celle-ci retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

 **You change your mind**  
 _Tu changes d'avis_  
 **Like a girl changes clothes**  
 _Comme une fille change d'habits_  
 **Yeah you P. M. S**  
 _Ouais toi syndrome pré-mentruel_  
 **Like a bitch (chick)**  
 _Comme une salope_  
 **I would know**  
 _Je le saurais_

Pendant que nous chantons, Lena me prend la main, ajoutant son courage au mien devant les deux hommes qui nous fixe étrangement. La chanson parle d'elle-même, nous en avons marre de cette situation et ils vont bientôt le comprendre. Notre regard est bloqué sur eux, exprimant simplement une colère mutuelle.

 **And you over think**  
 _Et tu penses trop_  
 **Always speak cryptically**  
 _Tu parles toujours à mots couverts_  
 **I should know**  
 _Je devrait le savoir_  
 **That you're no good for me**  
 _Que tu ne m'apporte rien de bien_

On vient au moment le plus fun et le plus important de la chanson. Je vois Alex et Sam rigolé devant notre choix et cela me conforte dans l'idée que c'était une bonne idée de leur faire passer notre message par le chant. La salle entière se lève et vient danser alors que le début du refrain retentit.

 **Cause you're hot then you're cold**  
 _Parce que tu es chaud puis tu es froid_  
 **You're yes then you're no**  
 _Tu dis oui puis tu dis non_  
 **You're in then you're out**  
 _Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es plus_  
 **You're up then you're down**  
 _Tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé_  
 **You're wrong when it's right**  
 _Tu as tort quand c'est juste_  
 **It's black and it's white**  
 _C'est noir et c'est blanc_  
 **We fight we break up**  
 _On se dispute, on se sépare_  
 **We kiss we make up**  
 _On s'embrasse, on se réconcilie_

Nous pointons du doigt notre ancien petit ami respectif d'un même mouvement avant de danser au rythme de la musique. C'est grisant de pouvoir chanter nos sentiments et je sais que le message est passé quand je vois les deux hommes sortirent du bar, les épaules affaissées en signe d'acceptation. Mon regard se pose sur ma meilleure amie et je peux voir qu'elle s'amuse beaucoup également, et même si cette chanson est un message pour Mon-El et James, nous continuons de mettre l'ambiance, rejointe par Sam et Alex au milieu de la chanson.

Quand celle-ci se termine, nous rigolons ensemble en se rasseyant à notre table, acclamée par le reste des clients. Je prends mon verre de soda que j'engloutis presque en une gorgée devant le sourire amusé de Lena tandis qu'elle boit deux gorgées de son Martini. Nous restons assises pendant presque une heure, discutant de tout et de rien, chantant avec les volontaires passant sur la scène. L'ambiance est vraiment chaleureuse et je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, entourée de ma famille. Soudain, Alex se penche à mon oreille, un sourire fin sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je pense que c'est le moment,**_ murmure-t-elle avant de se lever pour se diriger, à son tour, sur scène sous le regard étoilé de Sam.

Je souris en prenant une gorgée de mon verre à ce que va faire ma grande sœur. Je sens le regard brûlant de ma meilleure amie et me fait violence pour rester concentrée sur Alex qui commence à chanter pour Sam.

 _~ Point de vue Samantha ~_

 _Mon histoire_  
 _C'est l'histoire d'un amour_  
 _Ma complainte_  
 _C'est la plainte de deux cœurs_  
 _Un roman comme tant d'autres_  
 _Qui pourrait être le vôtre_  
 _Gens d'ici ou bien d'ailleurs_

 _C'est la flamme_  
 _Qui enflamme sans brûler_  
 _C'est le rêve_  
 _Que l'on rêve sans dormir_  
 _Un grand arbre qui se dresse_  
 _Plein de forces et de tendresse_  
 _Vers le jour qui va venir_

Elle chante dans un Français parfait, me faisant complètement fondre sur place. J'adore cette langue, cette culture, depuis petite et la seule à savoir cela, c'est Lena. Je plonge, l'espace d'un instant, mon regard dans celui de ma meilleure amie qui me sourit grandement. Je murmure un merci du bout des lèvres avant de reposer mon attention sur ma petite-amie, suivant la chanson qu'elle interprétait avec un léger accent, rendant encore plus séduisante la chanson en elle-même. _**Elle chante pour moi et pour moi seule !**_

 _C'est l'histoire d'un amour éternel et banal_ _  
_ _Qui apporte chaque jour tout le bien tout le mal_ _  
_ _Avec la roue l'on s'enlace_ _  
_ _Celle où l'on se dit adieu_ _  
_ _Avec les soirées d'angoisse_ _  
_ _Et les matins merveilleux_

Cette chanson résume très bien notre histoire d'amour. Le sentiment puissant d'appartenir à l'autre, les hauts et les bas qu'on rencontre à certaines périodes, la magie d'aimer cette personne bien plus que n'importe qui. Cette chanson résonne parfaitement en moi et Alex la chante divinement bien. Je peux même dire qu'elle fait vibrer tout mon corps, atténue mes sens et me transporte dans un monde coloré et merveilleux. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est très émue, elle aussi. Cette chanson, nous l'avons découvert ensemble à une soirée de L-Corp à Paris. Elle avait bien voulu m'y accompagner, nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. C'est à la fin de cette journée que je lui ai avoué avoir des sentiments pour elle et elle m'a simplement embrassé en guise de réponse. Depuis ce jour, Paris est un endroit particulier pour nous et tient une grande place dans notre cœur. Entendre une chanson aussi émouvante chantée par ma petite-amie me fait pleurer de joie. _**Je suis complètement prise dans la chanson, dans ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle est simplement parfaite !**_

 _Mon histoire_  
 _C'est l'histoire qu'on connaît_  
 _Ceux qui s'aiment_  
 _Jouent la même, je le sais_  
 _Mais naïve ou bien profonde_  
 _C'est la seule chanson du monde_  
 _Qui ne finira jamais_

 _C'est l'histoire d'un amour_

La chanson se termine sur une note parfaite produite par ma petite amie. Ce n'est pas une notre facile, elle monte beaucoup dans les aigus, mais Alex l'interprète tout de même avec beaucoup de professionnalisme. Elle a dû s'entraîner en prévision de ce jour et à cette pensée, mon cœur s'amuse à reproduire un hard métal dans ma cage thoracique. Toute la salle applaudit la performance de ma moitié qui vient vers moi, un sourire heureux et doux placé sur les lèvres. Sans même réfléchir, habité par un amour inconditionnel pour cette femme, je plonge sur ses lèvres tel un faucon et elle me réceptionne en rigolant pour ensuite répond tendrement à mon baiser sous le regard attendri de Kara et Lena. Après avoir terminé le baiser, elle se met à genoux et j'ai l'impression de mourir sur place. Je porte mes mains à ma bouche, beaucoup trop émue pour mon propre bien, tandis que Kara donne une fine bague en or blanc à sa sœur avec un petit clin d'œil complice.

\- _**Samantha Arias, je t'aime et je considère déjà Ruby comme ma fille, mais j'ai envie de tellement plus. J'ai envie de montrer au monde entier que tu es à moi alors je te le demande, veux-tu m'épouser ?**_ Me demande-t-elle très émue, les larmes aux bords des yeux en me tendant la bague.

Ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre et je fonds une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres lui répétant des réponses positives encore et encore. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir des femmes aussi importantes dans ma vie. Je ne changerai cette soirée pour rien au monde.

 _~ Point de vue Lena ~_

Mon sourire ne veut plus quitter mon visage et à juste cause : tout est vraiment parfait. L'une de mes meilleures amies va se marier avec une femme extraordinaire et je suis éperdument amoureuse de la seconde. Rien ne pourrait être plus parfait que cet instant. Avec émotion, je prends Sam dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, parole qu'elle me rend avec un immense sourire, me faisant comprendre de passer le pas avec Kara. En parlant de ma belle blonde, elle vient me remplacer dans les bras de notre meilleure amie tandis que je la remplace auprès de sa grande sœur.

\- _**C'était une très belle performance, Alex. Je suis fière de toi et des progrès que tu as pu faire en si peu de temps. Je me dois te dire que si tu fais du mal à Sam, je te briserais tous les os de ton corps, agent ou non,**_ lui dis-je avec un grand air innocent, contrastant parfaitement avec le ton de ma menace, qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

\- _**Merci de tous ses compliments, Lena et merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour que ce moment soit parfait. Je peux dire la même chose pour toi et Kara. Luthor, si tu brises le cœur de ma petite sœur, je viendrais en personne te pourrir la vie, multimilliardaire ou non.**_

J'eu un énorme sourire amusé devant les paroles d'Alex semblable aux miennes. Nous nous prenons dans les bras sous les yeux attendris de nos moitiés avant que Samantha ne m'arrache presque de sa future femme. Je rigole devant le caractère possessif de ma meilleure amie et Kara entour ma taille d'un bras tandis qu'elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je suis heureuse d'être ici aujourd'hui, dans ses bras et quelque chose me dit que la soirée va se finir sur un feu d'artifice.  
Je suis impatiente de pouvoir enfin dire ce que je ressens à Kara, même si je la soupçonne de connaître déjà mes sentiments pour elle.

Toute la journée, je lui ai fait des signes et elle n'est pas bête, mais je veux que ma déclaration soit parfaite, je veux mettre des mots sur ses sentiments beaucoup trop fort pour une simple humaine comme moi. Je pense que nous avons toutes eu la même idée pendant cette soirée : renouvelée nos vœux d'amour et d'amitié après un an de dispute et de drame. C'est dans cette optique que je décide de m'extraire des bras de ma blonde préférée, après avoir déposé un baiser tendre sur son front, afin de me produire à nouveau sur scène. Kara fronce des sourcils à mon geste, mais je plonge un regard doux et sûr de moi dans l'immensité de son océan tandis que je repère une chanson dans la liste du karaoké. Je souris en coin avant de m'approcher du micro.

\- _**Cette chanson, je la dédie à ma meilleure amie.**_ Annonçais-je de vive voix avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, lançant la chanson.

 **You're so hypnotising**  
 _Tu es tellement hypnotisant_  
 **Could u be the devil, could you be an angel**  
 _Serais-tu le diable, serais-tu un ange ?_  
 **Your touch magnetizing**  
 _Ton contact magnétisant_  
 **Feels like going floating, leave my body glowing**  
 _C'est comme si nous flottions, tu laisses mon corps incandescent_

 **They say be afraid**  
 _Ils me disent "Aie peur ! "_  
 **You're not like the others, futuristic lovers**  
 _Tu n'est pas comme les autres, tu es un amoureux du futur_  
 **Different DNA, they dont understand u**  
 _Un ADN différent, ils ne te comprennent pas_

Tout dans cette chanson est terriblement vrai. Peu de personne savent ce que tu vie au quotidien à cause de ta double identité. Être un Alien, c'est prohiber, surtout en ce moment, mais je veux que tu sache que tu trouveras toujours du soutien et du réconfort auprès de moi. _**Cette chanson, bien qu'elle soit une déclaration d'amour, est d'abord une vision du futur. Un futur à deux.**_

Ta présence à toujours fait de moi une personne meilleure et je ne cherche qu'à te rendre heureuse. C'est quand je vois l'émotion la plus pure dans tes iris que je sais que ce que je fais est la meilleure des choses. Tu appelles le soleil de par sa présence, mais tu as également besoin de ce soleil pour vivre, pour t'épanouir. _**Je veux t'apporter cet épanouissement à travers cette chanson, mais également à travers mon regard qui n'a pas quitter le tien.**_

J'ai longtemps pensé que tu étais envoyée par le diable pour me tester, pour m'influencer. J'ai été stupide de penser ça de toi. Ce que tu m'apportes au quotidien mérite de s'y damner. _**Tu es Supergirl. L'héroïne d'une nation. Celle qui a pris mon cœur.**_

 **You're from a whole other/another world**  
 _Tu viens d'un autre, un monde différent_  
 **A different dimension**  
 _Une autre dimension_  
 **You open my eyes**  
 _Tu m'ouvres les yeux_  
 **And im ready to go, lead me into the light**  
 _Et je suis prête à partir, emmène-moi dans la lumière_

J'aurais tant aimé connaître ton monde, savoir tout de toi. J'espère que tu m'emmèneras sur Argo City parce que je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous, je veux tous connaître de toi, absolument tous. Tu viens d'un monde différent du mien, en tout point, mais je veux créer un monde rien qu'à nous. _**Je veux baigner dans ta lumière et t'apporter l'amour que tu mérites.**_

Tu m'as ouvert les yeux lors de notre première rencontre et je veux ouvrir la porte à d'autres possibilités alors je chante pour toi et me laisse emporter par le refrain, essayant de mettre tous mes sentiments dans ma voix, la faisant vibrer alors que la chanson nous emporte dans un autre monde. _**Je t'aime, Kara.**_

 **Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**  
 _Embrasse-moi, embr-embr-embrasse moi_  
 **Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison**  
 _Infecte-moi avec ton amour, et remplis moi de ton poison_  
 **Take me, t-t-take me**  
 _Prends-moi, pr-pr-prends-moi_  
 **Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction**  
 _Je veux être ta victime, prête pour un enlèvement_  
 **Boy, you're an alien, your touch, so far away**  
 _Mec, tu es un alien, ton toucher, tellement loin_  
 **Its supernatural, extraterrestrial**  
 _C'est surnaturel, extraterrestre_

 **You're so super sonic**  
 _Tu es tellement rapide_  
 **Wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers**  
 _Je veux sentir tes pouvoir, hypnotise-moi avec tes lasers_  
 **Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic**  
 _Ton baiser est cosmique, chaque mouvement est magique_

La morsure de cet amour me rend folle, je suis un peu plus chaque jour hypnotisé par tes iris bleues, par tes paroles. Je ressens très bien tous tes pouvoirs sur mon corps, mais ce ne sont pas ceux de Supergirl. Ce sont les tiens parce que tu es bien plus humaine que Super. Au premier regard, j'ai sus que tu étais unique, importante. Tout le monde te voit comme une super-héroïne, tout le monde confond ton personnage de ta véritable personnalité. Bien que tu sois une Alien, Supergirl n'est qu'un personnage, une mise en scène qui te permet de protéger tes proches des attaques tout en aidant la ville, mais tu es avant tout Kara Zor-El, une jeune fille trahie par son peuple, par sa famille afin de protéger un bambin. Une jeune adolescente piégée dans une capsule spatiale pendant vingt-cinq ans, engendrant des phobies et des malaises. Une jeune femme fière, adorant aider les autres héroïquement ou humainement. _**Tu es toutes ses personnes à la fois.**_

J'atteins une nouvelle fois le refrain, mettant beaucoup plus d'humanité et de voix que la première fois. Kara est sur le point de craquer, je peux le voir dans ses yeux, elle est au bord des larmes. Elle a compris le message implicite que cette chanson me permet de lui apporter. Elle pose une main sur ses yeux, un immense sourire aux lèvres, voulant cacher cette vulnérabilité. Même sans Supervision, je peux voir les quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues et je me retiens de tout lâcher pour la prendre dans mes bras. Alex prend ce qui doit être mon rôle en entourant les épaules de la belle Alien de son bras.

La chanson vient à son terme et avant que je n'entame mes dernières notes, Kara relève la tête. Elle sourit, mais elle pleure en même temps, et même si je déteste la voir dans cet état, je lui souris tendrement, je sais que ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, mais de bonheur. La musique se coupe sur ma voix et je pose le micro dans un silence religieux, un peu essoufflé, alors qu'une explosion d'applaudissement vient de remplacer le silence. Je descends de la scène et Kara se rue dans mes bras, nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Je souris, heureuse d'être enfin libéré, et caresse doucement ses cheveux de ma main droite.

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Son cœur est énorme, il est beau et chaleureux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de quitter les bras de ma grande sœur pour ceux de la noiraude. Elle accueille mon corps avec plaisir et caresse même mes cheveux d'une main. Son toucher est le seul qui peut avoir un tel effet de bonheur sur moi, il m'apaise. J'ai besoin de me sentir soutenu pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, de répondre à sa déclaration folle, mais je me retiens et me retire de ses bras. Ses sourcils se froncent et je lui souris, posant une main sur sa joue. Je caresse sa peau pendant quelques secondes avant de la dépasser sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Quand je refais face à la scène, je peux voir beaucoup de peur dans son regard d'un vert pur. _**Mon dieu, sait-elle seulement à quel point je l'aime comme une folle ?**_

 **Heartbeats fast**

 _Battements de cœur rapides_

 **Colors and promises**

Des couleurs et des promesses  
 **How to be brave**

Comment être courageux ?  
 **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber ?  
 **But watching you stand alone**

Mais en te regardant seul debout  
 **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

Tous mes doutes soudainement s'en vont en quelque sorte  
 **One step closer**

Un pas plus près

Tu es sous le choc, je peux le voir. Tu ne t'attendais pas à une telle réponse de ma part et je pense que tu ne t'attendais pas à être aimé en retour sans conditions. J'ai longtemps eu peur d'aimer une autre personne, peur de la chute si cet amour n'était pas réciproque, mais avec toi, je n'ai jamais eu peur. Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'être avec toi, d'apparaître à tes côtés. Tu es mon roc et cette chanson exprime très bien ce que j'ai ressenti la première que je t'ai vu. Tu étais tellement forte, mais tellement fragile en même temps. Je me rappelle de l'émotion que j'ai eue quand tu as répondu à Clark qu'il y avait de l'acier sous le blé du Kansas, une réplique qui m'avait fait beaucoup rire intérieurement. Tu étais la seule femme à ne pas tomber sous son charme. _**Cela ne t'empêcher pas d'être charmeuse quand tu lui as dit ça, mais c'est ce qui m'a beaucoup plus chez toi.**_

Je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute sur toi. Je t'ai toujours défendu bec et ongles quand tous semblaient contre toi, me mettant plus d'une fois ma famille et mes amis à dos. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais un tel besoin de te soutenir, de te protéger, mais à présent, tout est clair. _**Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en mourir.**_

 **I have died everyday waiting for you**

 _Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant_  
 **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

 _Chéri, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé_  
 **For a thousand years**

 _Depuis un millier d'années_  
 **I love you for a thousand more**

 _Je t'aime pour un millier de plus_

 **Time stands still**

 _Le temps s'arrête_  
 **Beauty in all she is**

 _La beauté dans tout ce qu'elle est_  
 **I will be brave**

 _Je vais être courageux_  
 **I will not let anything take away**

 _Je ne laisserai rien s'emporter_  
 **What's standing in front of me**

 _Ce qui se tient en face de moi_  
 **Every breath**

 _Chaque souffle_  
 **Every hour has come to this**

 _Chaque heure nous a mené là_  
 **One step closer**

 _Un pas plus près_

Le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur un être comme moi, c'est même tout le contraire. Les secondes deviennent des minutes et les minutes, des heures. Cela me permet de contempler les micro expressions sur ton visage, mais cela n'est pas très pratique. Chaque réponse à une question devient une éternité d'attente. Je t'aime pour toujours et même après cette éternité, mon amour restera. _ **Jamais, il ne sera détruit ou minimisé.**_

Tant que je serais vivante, tant que je t'aimerai, tu ne seras jamais en danger. Si je venais à te perdre, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter et chercherais tous les moyens de te rejoindre. Tu es devenue mon essentiel. _**Chaque minute de chaque jour nous a menés à ce jour, à ce moment où yeux dans les yeux, je t'avoue que je t'aime plus que la raison elle-même.**_

Elle ne se cache pas et laisses ses larmes dévalées sur ses joues, même Alex et Sam ont les larmes aux yeux devant ma déclaration. Je termine enfin la chanson et personne n'ose applaudir tellement l'ambiance de la salle est spéciale. Je souris en coin à cette constatation et décide de lâcher prise. Je me précipite vers Lena et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes avec empressement. Elle accueille mon initiative avec plaisir, laissant un gémissement appréciateur sortir de sa bouche pendant le baiser tandis que des applaudissements retentissent autour de nous. Ses lèvres ont un goût de rose, un goût de paradis et c'est quand elle me serre un peu plus contre elle que je me sens enfin à ma place. Nos corps s'épousent parfaitement, comme si cela a toujours été ainsi.

- _ **Je t'aime inconditionnellement, Lena Luthor,**_ murmurais-je avec émotion après le baiser, mon front reposant contre le sien.

- _ **Je t'aime pour un millier d'années de plus, Kara Danvers,**_ me répond-elle, la voix enrouée par l'émotion, plaquant ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes sous le regard heureux de Sam et Alex.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Alors, j'aimerai ÉNORMÉMENT avoir votre avis sur cet OS ! Donc dites moi TOUT en reviews ! Important pour savoir si je dois en refaire ou non ! ;-) J'espère que l'histoire n'est pas trop perchée sur les réactions des personnages et qu'elle est cohérente !**_

* * *

 _ **La liste des chansons :**_

 _1) ROAR de Katy Perry ( Interprété par Kara et Alex )_

 _2) Tik-Tok de Kei$ha ( Interprété par Lena et Sam )_

 _3) Hot'n Cold de Katy Perry ( Interprété par Kara et Lena )_

 _4) Histoire d'un amour de Dalida ( Interprété par Alex )_

 _5) E.T de Katy Perry ( Interprété par Lena )_

 _6)A Thousand Years de Christina Perri ( Interprété par Kara )_

* * *

 _ **On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour le chapitre de Clarke Quinn !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous et BONNE ANNÉE !**_


	9. OS SuperReign - Homeless Part1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici l'OS dont j'avais teaser le ship à la fin du dernier en date ;-) Donc, donc, donc... C'est un SuperReign ! J'espère que vous allez apprécié ! Surtout, qu'il sera en deux ou trois parties ( je ne sais pas encore lol ) donc ce serait con de ne pas apprécié ! :-P Bref, je vous laisse lire ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Petite indication sur cette histoire :**_

 _\- Se passe un an après la saison 2, c'est donc une pseudo saison 3 ! Vous verrez qu'il y a plusieurs choses qui ont été modifiés !_

* * *

 _ **Homeless, Partie 1 :**_

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Je me réveille en sursaut à l'entente d'un bruit sourd dans mon appartement. Je fronce des sourcils et me demande ce que cela peut bien être tout en me levant du lit, me dirigeant vers l'interrupteur de la lumière. Sans hésitation et sans aucune peur, sûrement dû à mon invulnérabilité, j'entre dans mon salon qui est plongé dans le noir. Alors que je vais allumer la lumière, je peux apercevoir une ombre à quelques centimètres de moi. J'écarquille les yeux à cela et me retiens de hurler de terreur. Je suis peut-être invulnérable, mais je déteste les fantômes ! Le spectre pose sa main sur la mienne, collé sur l'interrupteur et malgré cette apparition, je me détends sous le toucher étrange de cette chose. Ma vision s'adaptant à l'obscurité de la nuit, je peux distinguer une forme féminine recouvert d'un fin voile de particule noire. Plus mes iris s'adaptent et plus la silhouette devient précise : elle possède une longue chevelure semblant brune et bouclée ainsi que des iris d'un bleu aussi pur que les miennes, bien trop pures pour que ce soit humain. Elle semble transpercer mon âme avec son unique regard et je me sens de plus en plus fébrile devant celui-ci. Alors que son visage s'approche de plus en plus du mien, les ténèbres recouvrent ma vue, m'empêchant de continuer ce rêve étrange.

Je me réveille en sursaut, dans la réalité cette fois, et observe tout autour de moi avec un regard paniqué. Je passe une main sur mon visage pour terminer sa course dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux afin de reprendre contenance, sans grand succès. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais cela me paraissait toujours aussi réel. Oui, toujours aussi réel, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce rêve. Depuis que j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie. Ne voulant pas repenser à ce jour sombre, je me lève avec précipitation de mon lit pour filer à la douche. La radio présente dans ma salle de bain passe le titre _Homeless_ depuis bientôt un mois non-stop, ce qui a le don de m'énerver. Depuis que je l'ai perdu, aucune musique n'a réussi à entrer dans mon cœur. Pas même ses musiques préférées et les miennes sont devenus insipides. Ma douche se termine en même temps que la chanson, ce qui me fait soupirer de joie, mais ce sentiment s'estompe très rapidement quand la chanson _My immortal_ retentit à travers mon poste radio.

\- _**Vous vous êtes concerté pour faire passer les pires chansons ce matin ou quoi ?**_ Râlais-je en éteignant le poste radio, finissant de me préparer avec ma super vitesse.

Une fois que je suis prête, je mets mon costume de Supergirl sous mes habits de ville et me rends au DEO. Depuis sa mort, je n'ai pas pu remettre les pieds à Cat-Co. C'est à cause de moi si je l'ai perdu et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ça. Éloignant ses pensées sombres de mon esprit, j'entends le bourdonnement caractéristique de mon oreillette. Je l'active et entends avec plaisir la voix de ma grande sœur de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

- _ **Kara, nous avons détecté un vaisseau spatial qui semble s'être écrasé au Nord de National City. Tu peux aller voir sur place avant de venir au DEO ? Une patrouille est déjà en chemin,**_ m'explique Alex d'un ton professionnel, mais néanmoins inquiet. Elle n'a jamais perdu cette inquiétude pour moi depuis sa mort. À aucun moment.

- _ **Pas de soucis, Alex. J'y vole de ce pas,**_ acceptais-je dans un souffle, mais avec néanmoins un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

J'enlève directement mes habits civils, c'est complètement inutile que je les enfile tous les matins, mais cela me donne l'impression que rien n'a changer et je me précipite vers le signalement du vaisseau, espérant que ce soit une affaire assez urgente pour occuper mon esprit tourmenté.

Arrivant sur le lien du crash, je fronce les sourcils en apercevant ce qui est, sans aucun doute, un vaisseau Kryptonien. Cela me rappelle Mon-El et son arrivée sur Terre. Se peut-il que ce soit ça ? Se peut-il qu'il soit revenu ? Cette pensée fait battre un peu plus mon cœur. J'ai renoncé à notre histoire quand il a dû partir après l'invasion Daxamite, mais il a été mon premier amour et il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur, même si ce n'était pas mon véritable amour. J'ouvre la capsule en posant ma main sur le lecteur d'ADN et le caisson s'ouvre, mais ce n'est pas Mon-El qui est à l'intérieur. J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant une jeune femme à la silhouette fine et élancée arborant une chevelure châtain clair bouclé.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que…**_ réussis-je à dire malgré mon choc, approchant doucement ma main vers le visage de la jeune femme.

Soudain, comme si elle avait senti ma présence, elle ouvre les yeux, me laissant découvrir ses magnifiques iris bleues hypnotisant. Nous restons pétrifié un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, quand le camion contenant les troupes du DEO fait son entrée dans le périmètre. Notre inconnue prend peur et sort de son caisson aussi vite que le vent lui-même. C'est donc une Kryptonienne. Un peu plus reculée dans le champ, elle me regarde une nouvelle fois avant de courir vers la ville. J'active mon oreillette avant de m'élancer à sa poursuite.

\- _**Alex, notre inconnu a pris peur, je suis à sa poursuite. Ne m'envoie pas de renforts, c'est inutile, je gère la situation. C'est une Kryptonienne,**_ dis-je à ma sœur à travers mon oreillette avant de l'éteindre, me concentrant sur la femme devant moi.

Elle est rapide, très rapide même. J'arrive avec beaucoup de difficultés à me mettre à sa hauteur et une fois que j'y arrive, j'attrape son bras avant de freiner en m'aidant de ma cape et de mes bottes. Elle ne se dégage pas de ma poigne de fer et nous nous stoppons enfin après quelques minutes. Quand elle plonge son regard dans le mien, je peux voir sa peur et cela me serre le cœur. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'on ressent en arrivant sur Terre, seule. D'un mouvement lent et calculé, je m'élève dans le ciel, l'invitant à me rejoindre si elle le souhaite. Elle est étonnée de voir mes pouvoirs, mais elle m'imite, se tenant dans les airs à quelques mètres de moi. Je lui fais comprendre de venir avec moi et malgré qu'elle ne me connaît pas, elle me suit sans aucune hésitation, comme si elle avait déjà une confiance aveugle en moi.

~ ~ ~ _**SuperReign**_ ~ ~ ~

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes sur le toit de L-Corp. La tour est plongée dans le noir, me rappelant la terrible réalité. Je sens mes émotions courir au galop pour pouvoir sortir, mais je ravale mes larmes quand j'entends mon inconnue s'avancer un peu plus vers moi, un peu plus vers le rebord du building. Je peux voir la curiosité et l'innocence à travers les traits de cette mystérieuse femme, de cette mystérieuse ombre prenant possession de tous mes rêves. Cela me tire un petit sourire amusé, elle me rappelle les moments que j'ai passés avec Alex à mon arrivée sur Terre. Malgré l'amusement, mon cœur n'est pas à la joie et elle doit le ressentir par je ne sais quel moyen puisqu'elle pose une main incertaine sur mon bras, m'obligeant à maintenir un contact visuel avec elle.

\- _**Tu es… Triste,**_ dit-elle en marquant une pause entre sa phrase et son idée, sûrement pour chercher le terme adéquat dans notre langue.

\- _**J'ai perdu une personne qui m'étais cher,**_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de dévoiler, sans que je n'en comprenne vraiment la raison.

\- _**Ton monde est étrange, Fille aux cheveux doré,**_ murmure-t-elle ensuite en fixant la ville en contre bas, détournant la conversation sur un sujet plus léger.

\- _**C'est vrai que comparer à Krypton, ce monde est étrange,**_ confirmais-je avec un petit sourire en pensant à mes amis. À ma famille. À elle. _ **Il est pourtant dix fois plus beau que notre planète,**_ complétais-je en regardant l'horizon.

- _ **Je ne vois pas cela comme beau, Fille aux cheveux dorés, je vois cette planète comme une source de tourment. Tu es blessé dans ton âme, je peux le sentir. Pourquoi rester sur cette Terre alors que tu peux aller ailleurs ?**_

- _ **Parce que ma vie est ici. Mes amis sont ici. Ma famille aussi. Même si ce monde m'a pris le seul être que j'ai véritablement aimé, je ne peux pas le laisser. Tu apprendras à vivre dans ce monde toi aussi et peut-être que tu verras sa beauté.**_

Elle ne répond pas, semblant perdue dans ses réflexions alors je me perds également dans les miennes. Je me suis déjà demandé pourquoi rester ici ? Pourquoi ne pas abandonner mon titre de Supergirl ? Pour Alex. Si je m'en vais, Alex sera seule. Même si ce n'est pas une personne sans défense et qu'elle a Maggie, je ne peux pas laisser tomber ma sœur. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour moi. Réfléchissant beaucoup trop à toutes sortes de sujet, je ne remarque pas le regard insistant de mon inconnu sur ma personne. Ce n'est que quand elle ouvre à nouveau la bouche que je prends part à la réalité.

\- _**Tu as raison, il y a une certaine forme de beauté dans ce monde.**_

Cette simple phrase, accompagnée d'un regard intense, me trouble énormément. C'est comme si des papillons dansaient dans mon ventre, mais je ne veux plus penser à cela. L'amour m'a beaucoup trop coûté et surtout, je ne la connais pas ! Je vais mettre cette sensation sur le fait que nous venons de la même planète. Ça doit être cela ! Je vois qu'il commence à se faire tard, je pose un pied dans le vide devant moi, me demandant comment ce serait de chuter de cette hauteur. Je flotte au-dessus de la ville, à quelques pas du rebord du toit de L-Corp et je me tourne vers mon inconnue, lui tendant la main, l'invitant à me suivre.

- _ **Dans ce monde, on m'appelle Kara Danvers,**_ lui appris-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- _**Tu es un membre de la famille noble des El. J'ai servi Zor-El avant la chute de Kypton. Je me nomme Samantha Arias, née Lor-Van,**_ se présente-t-elle avec beaucoup de respect envers moi avant de prendre ma main doucement.

\- _**Tu… Tu es de la même famille que ma tante ?**_ La questionnais-je, fronçant des sourcils alors qu'elle s'approche de moi en flottant dans les airs. _ **Je pensais que la famille Lor-Van avait été dissoute après la trahison de Lara.**_

\- _**C'est le cas, Fille aux cheveux dorés. Je suis le dernier membre de l'ancienne lignée des Lor-Van, je n'ai aucun lien familial avec Lara, mais je la considérai comme mon amie.**_

Je vois la sincérité dans son regard et cela me suffit afin de continuer mon chemin, entraînant cette belle brune derrière moi, nos mains toujours jointes.

\- _**Pourquoi "fille aux cheveux dorés" ? Je t'ai dit mon nom,**_ soulevais-je, un tantinet amusé par son comportement beaucoup trop respectueux pour ce monde, mais rafraîchissant et attendrissant pour moi.

\- _**Tu es une noble, Kara Zor-El, je ne peux pas faire comme si tu étais mon égale. De plus, je pense que cette description fait très bien l'éloge de ta beauté.**_

Cette dernière phrase a été dite presque dans un murmure, mais je l'ai entendu et le rouge me monte directement aux joues. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a réussi à faire ça. C'était Elle. Mes pensées obscures se firent stopper par la tour imposante du DEO. Je souffle de soulagement en voyant Alex, accouder sur le balcon, scrutant le ciel. Cette vision me fait sourire, on se pose silencieusement derrière ma sœur et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en attendant une réaction de la part de ma grande sœur.

\- _**Je sais que tu nous as entendues, Alex. Ne fais pas ta forte tête, s'il te plaît.**_

Elle a entendu l'éclat de douleur dans ma voix puisqu'elle se retourne directement. Même si je peux voir l'inquiétude dans son regard, je sais qu'elle est énervée et cette émotion s'intensifie quand elle identifie clairement la brune à mes côtés.

\- _**C'est elle qui était dans la navette ?**_ Demande Alex d'un ton tranchant, mais qui ne m'impressionne pas plus que ça.

- _ **Oui, elle vient également de Krypton. Il faut qu'elle se repose, mais elle nous dira ce qu'on veut savoir quand elle sera prête.**_

En affirmant cela, je n'ai pas quitté les yeux de la jeune femme un seul moment. Son regard a quelque chose d'hypnotisant, de surréaliste et il me dit qu'effectivement, elle n'est pas dans la norme des Kryptonien de mon époque. Ses iris ont un motif différent de ceux que je connais, on dirait des fleurs de lotus. Chaque classe de mon peuple portait des iris différentes, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de fleur de lotus. Ça ajoute encore plus de mystère à cette jeune femme.

\- _**Je vais devoir faire un rapport sur la capsule et cette inconnue, Supergirl. Quoi qu'elle puisse être,**_ m'avertit Alex d'un ton neutre, me faisant comprendre définitivement qu'elle m'en voulait.

- _ **Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Agent Danvers. J'aurais une requête cependant : je demande à ce que Samantha vienne vivre chez moi. C'est un membre de mon peuple et je serais à même de la comprendre si nous nous côtoyons tous les jours.**_

\- _**Cela vous obligerez à lui dévoiler votre identité civile et à possiblement mettre certaines personnes en danger,**_ réplique-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux. Je sais de qui elle veut parler.

\- _**Ruby va l'adorer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Alex et je doute que Samantha lui veuille du mal,**_ argumentais-je pour l'amadouer avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _ **Je déteste quand tu fais ça, Kara,**_ grogne-t-elle alors que je lui souris innocemment. Je sais que j'ai gagné. _ **Très bien, tu es responsable des actions de cette jeune femme. Quoi qu'elle puisse faire à partir de maintenant, tu seras la seule responsable.**_

Je dépose un bisou sur la joue de ma grande sœur avec un immense sourire vainqueur tandis qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de nous demander de venir avec elle. Je me tourne vers la jolie brune à mes côtés et lui tend la main qu'elle prend sans hésitation, l'entraînant derrière moi dans les locaux du DEO. C'est devenu une manie entre nous de se prendre la main ou quoi ?

 _Appartement de Kara – Une heure plus tard_

Je suis enfin de retour à mon appartement en compagnie de Samantha après plusieurs heures d'absence dans ce lieu. Je constate sur la pendule murale qu'il est déjà dix heures du matin. Sous le regard intrigué de ma nouvelle amie, j'utilise ma super vitesse et me dirige vers une salle à côté de mon salon. Je sens Samantha me suivre, d'abord du regard, avant de venir se tenir dans le chambranle de la porte tandis que je suis assise sur un lit d'enfant. Il n'y a pas que moi qui est perdue l'amour de ma vie.

\- _**Ruby, mon cœur, il faut que tu te lèves,**_ murmurais-je à la jeune fille encore endormie entre ses draps.

\- _**Encore quelques minutes, Mom',**_ me dit-elle encore endormie, ce qui provoque mon sourire attendri.

Je caresse avec nostalgie les longs cheveux noirs de ma fille, elle les a hérités de sa deuxième mère. C'est elle qui m'a permis de survivre après sa mort et c'est pour elle que je tiens bon. Après avoir posé un regard en biais sur Samantha toujours accoudée au chambranle de la porte, un sourire taquin se dessine petit à petit sur mes lèvres et je saute sur ma fille pour lui faire des chatouilles. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller Ruby en quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne soit prise dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Nous continuons comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que sa peau ne reprenne sa particularité, protégeant ma fille de toutes attaques extérieures, même une séance de chatouille.

- _ **Bon, jeune fille, tu vas aller prendre une douche pendant que je te fais un petit déjeuné. On part dans une heure pour faire quelques magasins,**_ lui appris-je en me levant du lit et je peux voir des étoiles scintiller dans son regard vert profond.

\- _**Je vais y aller de ce pas, Mom, mais c'est qui cette femme ?**_ Me demande Ruby d'une petite voix timide en fixant Samantha derrière moi.

\- _**Mon cœur, je te présente Samantha Arias, c'est une Kryptonienne comme moi et comme Tonton Clark. Elle vient d'atterrir sur Terre,**_ expliquais-je alors à ma fille qui fronça des sourcils.

\- _**Krypton a explosé, il y a longtemps. C'est toi qui me l'as dit.**_

Il n'y a aucune animosité dans sa voix, simplement de la curiosité et de l'incompréhension. Reflétant mes propres émotions.

\- _**C'est vrai, Krypton n'est plus, mais j'ai été envoyé dans l'espace afin de me protéger de cette destruction. Tout comme ta mère qui a été sauvé par ses parents,**_ sourit Samantha en prenant la parole à ma place.

\- _**Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont envoyé aussi ?**_ Demande ma fille à la jeune femme s'approchant d'elle sans plus aucune crainte ou timidité.

\- _**Pas vraiment, jeune demoiselle. C'est assez compliqué, mais je ne suis pas une menace pour votre monde. Bien qu'il me semble très étrange.**_

Samantha fait une petite grimace à cette affirmation, faisant rire Ruby à ma plus grande surprise. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il y a quelques mois, personne n'avait réussi, à part moi ou Alex, à la faire sourire. Je rappelle la miniature de ma défunte fiancée à l'ordre et après une grimace qu'elle me réserve, elle file dans la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer tandis que je dois passer devant Samantha pour rejoindre ma cuisine. Je me glisse entre son corps et l'entrebâillement, essayant de contrôler la montée des rougeurs venant s'installer sur ma peau alors que mon corps touche le sien. Ce passage m'a semblé durer des heures, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Je me dirige enfin vers ma cuisine, ressentant le regard de plus en plus brûlant de mon invitée posée sur ma personne et voyant même un petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres en passant devant le grand miroir mural. Arrivée devant le bar de la cuisine, je profite de ma solitude pour souffler un bon coup, posant mes mains sur la surface plate de la table. Je reconnais ce sentiment que je n'ai plus ressenti depuis sa mort, mais je ne suis pas prête, pas après si peu de temps. J'ai l'impression de la tromper rien qu'en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Samantha ! Je soupire de frustration et de déni avant de m'activer devant les fourneaux, faire la cuisine m'a toujours détendu.

\- _**Ta fille est vraiment mignonne. Elle te ressemble beaucoup pour le caractère. Où est son père ?**_ Retentit la voix de Samantha de l'autre côté du bar.

\- _**C'est mon rayon de soleil,**_ lui dis-je doucement avec un sourire attendri rien qu'en pensant à elle. _**Elle n'a pas vraiment de père, c'est compliqué.**_

\- _**Nous venons d'un peuple très libre d'esprit, Kara, tu peux te confier à moi. Je n'aurais aucun jugement.**_

Sa voix est calme, mais terriblement harmonieuse. C'est un mélange que je retrouvais déjà chez ma fiancée. Après tout, en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur à cet événement me fera peut-être du bien. Parler de Ruby en tout cas, parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à divulguer les détails de sa mort.

- _ **Ruby a été conçue grâce à la science ainsi qu'à sa mère et ma sœur. Je ne suis pas encore prête à parler de la mort de sa mère par contre.**_

\- _**A la minute où je t'ai vu, j'ai compris que tu étais brisé, Fille aux cheveux dorés. Je comprends ta douleur, à toi comme à ta fille et quand tu seras prête, je serais là,**_ me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi doucement, se retrouvant dans mon dos.

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et c'est comme si une décharge électrique était passée à travers tout mon corps. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'extirper de ce contact doux qui dure un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'il devrait. Ce sont les bruits de pas de Ruby dans le couloir menant à la cuisine qui me font réagir, mais comprenant mon état d'esprit, Samantha enlève sa main de mon épaule et recule pour s'asseoir sur un banc devant le bar. Son contact et sa présence me manquent directement, mais je me concentre sur les pancakes que je dépose sur une assiette une fois ceux-ci cuits. Ruby entre dans la pièce avec les cheveux mouillés comme à son habitude, divulguant encore plus sa ressemblance avec sa seconde mère.

Je me retourne afin de déposer l'assiette de son petit déjeuné devant elle alors qu'elle est assise à côté de Samantha. Cette vision me tire un petit sourire attendri et amusé avant de me diriger vers le frigo, sortant une grande bouteille de jus de fruit ainsi qu'une plus petite de lait. En refermant la porte du frigidaire, j'en profite pour ouvrir le congélateur juste au-dessus, prend une fiole parmi une bonne cinquantaine d'autres présentes, elles contiennent toutes un liquide bleu nuit. Je prends un bol et un verre dans le placard, je dépose le bol et la bouteille de lait devant ma fille qui à déjà récupéré les céréales dans un tiroir en dessous du bar tandis que je casse la fiole et verse son contenu dans le verre rempli de jus de fruit que je tends ensuite à Ruby.

Avant de toucher à son bol de céréales, je la vois boire d'une traite le verre de jus de fruit, grimaçant à la fin de celui-ci devant le regard inquisiteur de Samantha. J'offre un petit sourire de soutien à ma fille avant d'utiliser ma vitesse pour aller me changer. Seulement, perdue dans mes pensées comme souvent quand je suis seule dans une pièce, je n'ai pas entendu les bruits de pas de ma nouvelle amie. Je sursaute légèrement en la voyant apparaître derrière moi à travers le miroir mural devant moi.

\- _**Ruby est une demi-humaine, n'est-ce pas ?**_ J'ai remarqué un composant étrange dans le produit que tu lui as donné, dit-elle après un moment à me fixer sans rien dire.

- _ **En effet, sa mère était une humaine. Le mélange des deux espèces ne marche pas vraiment au niveau génétique, mais c'est ce qui fait d'elle ma fille,**_ lui expliquais-je sans détour en allant à droite et à gauche dans ma chambre afin de trouver des habits de ville pour cette après-midi.

\- _**Qui voudrait enlever Ruby à une mère comme toi, Kara ? Tu es merveilleuse avec elle et je ne suis ici que depuis vingt minutes.**_

- _ **Justement, tu ne connais pas les dangers de ce monde, Sam. La famille de ma fiancée est la pire des familles qu'on puisse avoir. Des criminelles et des fous alliés, voilà qui sont les membres de la seconde moitié génétique de ma fille. Sa grand-mère a voulu l'empoisonner avec un composant proche du soleil noir. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que cela fait à notre sang,**_ avouais-je d'une voix presque froide, mais qui ne semble pas atteindre la jeune femme.

\- _**C'est à cause de ça que les cellules de Ruby sont si… étranges, murmure-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.**_

Je ne lui réponds rien, trouvant vraiment étrange que Samantha me dise tout ce qu'Alex m'a dit sur ma fille alors qu'elle venait de la sauver de sa folle de grand-mère, il y a trois ans de cela. Une multitude de questions se soulèvent dans mon esprit concernant la nature de cette charmante demoiselle, mais je les laisse de côté, espérant qu'elle sera la première à m'en faire part. En attendant, je m'excuse à son encontre, l'informant que je souhaite me changer. Avec un petit sourire en coin, que je trouve affreusement canon, elle me laisse à nouveau seule dans ma chambre.

\- _**Comment je vais faire pour ne pas craquer ?**_ Soufflais-je de dépit en comprenant que notre nouvel Alien me fait complètement craquer.

 _National City – Centre commercial_

\- _**Maman, tu es sûr que Tatie Alex ne va rien dire que tu ne sois pas au travail aujourd'hui ?**_ Me demande ma fille avec une grimace que sa mère faisait tout le temps quand elle était gênée ou anxieuse.

\- _**Je t'assure ma chérie qu'Alex ne dira rien et au pire, je sais comment gérer ta tante,**_ dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis que nous étions sur le parking du centre commercial.

\- _**Tu crois que Samantha va se remettre de cette balade en voiture ?**_ Grimace Ruby en tournant son regard sur ma voiture.

Je suis son regard et je ne peux que rire en voyant la tête de mon acolyte alien. Elle est d'une blancheur à faire jalouser un cadavre tandis que son regard se pose sur absolument tout autour d'elle comme si ma voiture en elle-même était une ennemie. Ruby accompagne mon rire quand je m'approche de la jeune femme, ouvrant la portière avec un sourire amusée.

- _ **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous déplacez avec des engins aussi mortels,**_ murmure doucement la belle Alien d'une voix suspicieuse.

\- _**Nous avions des engins bien plus mortels à Argo City,**_ lui fis-je remarqué en haussant un sourcil tandis que nos regards se croisent.

\- _**Les navettes volantes n'étaient pas dangereuses,**_ s'exclame la dernière représentante de mon peuple qui s'extirpe de mon véhicule avec un brin de théâtralité.

Je ne réplique pas à la mauvaise fois de ma nouvelle amie et referme la portière derrière elle. Je la suis après avoir vérifié que tout était fermé et prend la main de ma fille comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je ne le fais qu'avec ma fille, mais voilà que Samantha trouve judicieux de me prendre également la main, provoquant un courant électrique, délicieusement douloureux à travers mon être. Du coin de l'œil, je vois ma fille se retenir de rire au geste de mon amie et je retire ma main doucement sous le regard intrigué de Samantha.

\- _**Nous ne pouvons pas nous tenir la main, Sam,**_ objectais-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- _ **Pourtant, tout le monde semble faire comme ça, je pensais que c'était votre moyen de déplacement sur Terre,**_ me répondit tout naturellement la belle brune tandis que Ruby commençait à rire de cette scène.

\- _**Ce sont les couples qui font comme ça. Deux personnes qui s'aiment,**_ lui précisais-je donc, le visage devenant totalement rouge.

\- _**Votre civilisation est tellement rudimentaire,**_ soupire-t-elle théâtralement alors que je hausse les sourcils. _**Néanmoins, je suis désolée de t'avoir mise dans l'embarras, Fille aux cheveux doré,**_ me dit-elle alors solennellement en me présentant une petite révérence.

\- _**Sam, relève-toi ! Tu ne m'as pas mise dans l'embarras, mais je t'en supplie relève toi !**_ Dis-je très rapidement tandis que de plus en plus de personnes observaient la scène avec curiosité et amusement.

- _ **C'est ce que tu viens de me faire comprendre en n'acceptant pas notre contact physique.**_

Sans lui répondre un mot de plus et sous le rire de plus en plus incontrôlable de ma fille, je lui prends à nouveau la main sous son regard interrogateur. Je mets un doigt devant ma bouche, lui faisant comprendre de ne rien dire avant d'avancer de force vers le centre commercial avec ses deux énergumènes derrière moi. Je sens que cette journée va être longue, très longue.

Je pensais que Samantha allée avoir peur dès un pied posé dans le centre commercial, mais c'est tout le contraire ! Elle avance doucement à côté de moi, observant tout autour d'elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux et je me retrouve donc à l'observer comme une imbécile, un petit sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Elle est vraiment adorable à cet instant précis, mais cela me rappelle aussi celle que j'ai perdue. Elle avait également cette façon de s'extasier de tout malgré son statut social très élevé. Cette pensée créa de la nostalgie dans mon cœur, mais cela n'était pas dérangeant ou douloureux, c'était presque normal et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur. Ma fille me tire de mes pensées douteuses en me tirant le bras par surprise. Quand je vois le magasin vers lequel elle se dirige, je rigole de bon cœur. Heureusement, Samantha nous suit comme notre ombre, ce qui n'est pas plus mal parce que je ne souhaite pas forcément utiliser mes pouvoirs pour la retrouver dans cette masse de gens.

Lâchant enfin mon bras après avoir fait un pas dans le magasin, je vois ma fille courir vers son rayon préféré tandis que plusieurs enfants sont déjà dans la pièce, jouant avec leurs parents ou entre eux. Je sens soudainement la présence de mon acolyte brune à mes côtés, elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, observant ce magasin d'un œil curieux.

- _ **Ruby vient toujours ici quand nous venons au centre commercial. C'est un magasin de jeux vidéo qui possède une salle d'arcade, rien de mieux pour attirer les enfants,**_ expliquais-je donc à la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je prends son bras et l'emmène en direction d'une des cabines de jeux. C'est un jeu de combat classique et après plusieurs manches, je finis par gagner de justesse. Elle est très douée pour analyser son environnement, c'est un fait accompli. Après cela, je lui propose de rejoindre Ruby devant une machine de force. C'est le jeu préféré de ma fille depuis toujours, nous avons beaucoup de souvenirs avec cette machine, de bons souvenirs. Je donne un billet de cinq dollars à l'homme avant que Ruby ne commence, frappant d'un seul point le punching-ball servant à mesurer la force brute des joueurs. Elle atteint un quart de plus que la moitié de la jauge et je remarque que c'est un peu plus qu'il y a six mois puis, je me positionne devant la machine à la suite de ma fille après avoir tapé dans sa main en guise de compliment. Je me concentre pour ne pas libérer trop de force, il ne faudrait pas que je détruise la machine avant de faire passer Samantha et après un moment, je frappe dans le punching-ball, atteignant le maximum de point comme d'habitude. L'homme lève les yeux au ciel devant mon score, il nous connaît à force de nous voir tous les six mois. C'est avec un sourire et un claquement de main entre ma fille et moi que j'invite Samantha à nous imiter. Elle hésite quelques secondes, mais finit par jouer elle aussi sous le regard de chien battu de Ruby. Je la vois donc m'imiter, fermant les yeux pour concentrer sa force et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle, me glissant dans son dos.

- _ **Pense à quelque chose de positif et visualise ta force sur une ligne pour la contrôler, c'est ma méthode,**_ lui avouais-je à l'oreille avant de me retirer, le rouge aux joues en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de faire.

Ruby me regarde en souriant en coin, je la fixe suite à mon geste envers notre nouvelle amie. Il faut que je réussisse à contrôler les pulsions tactiles de mon corps sinon, je suis foutue ! J'entends Samantha frappé le punching-ball et la jauge monte d'un coup, atteignant également le maximum de point sous le regard étonné du gérant de la machine. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de la grande brune tandis que Ruby demande un claquement de mains, accordé par la jeune femme. Nous nous rendons ensuite devant le stand à récompense de l'attraction et Ruby ne cherche pas longtemps avant de prendre une peluche de taille moyenne en forme de dauphin, son animal préféré. Samantha et moi avons le droit à une peluche de grande taille pour notre score alors, après quelques minutes de repérage, je décide de prendre une immense peluche de tigre blanc, mon animal terrestre favoris tandis que la dernière représentante de ma planète prend à ma plus grande surprise une peluche d'oiseau ressemblant à un aigle. Je pose un regard interrogateur sur sa personne et elle me sourit grandement tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers un magasin de vêtements après avoir salué et remercié l'homme.

\- _**Il me fait penser à Kandor, ma ville natale. Son symbole est un…**_

\- _**Un aigle, oui, j'ai entendu parler de Kandor,**_ la coupais-je avec une mine déconfite qu'elle ne remarque pas puisque nous sommes arrivés devant le magasin de vêtements. _ **Il te faut des vêtements si tu veux passer inaperçu dans ce monde,**_ changeais-je de sujet pour oublier mes interrogations, sans succès véritable.

Pendant plusieurs heures, les fous rires avec ma fille furent nombreux tandis que Samantha grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elle ressortait des cabines d'essayage. Même maintenant, après tant de temps passé dans le magasin, je peux dire que la mode humaine ne lui convient pas. Allant du simple pantalon à la veste en cuir. Ce qui engendrait des situations pour le moins cocasse et drôle. La nouvelle arrivante sur Terre avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre le fonctionnement des habits humains, même si la mode Kryptonienne n'était pas vraiment différente. On pouvait l'entendre râler à travers le rideau de la cabine d'essayage avant qu'elle ne sorte après un certain temps, ayant enfilé ses habits d'essai soit de la bonne manière ou complètement d'une manière chaotique n'ayant aucun raccord avec la norme humaine. Après un dernier essayage, elle nous informe enfin que la tenue que je lui trouvé lui convient. Je souffle de soulagement à cette confirmation tandis que Ruby rigole à mon comportement. La jeune femme brune ressort de la cabine, me laissant totalement sans voix. Je lui ai trouvé un pantalon en jean tout à fait basique avec une chemise blanche qui est un peu transparente, ce que je viens de remarquer pour mon plus grand désarroi et pour finir, une petite veste simple faite en jean, elle aussi. Cette tenue lui va à merveille !

\- _**Samantha, tu es vraiment trop belle !**_ S'exclame Ruby avec un grand sourire heureux.

\- _**Merci Ruby, mais appelle moi Sam. Ta mère le fait bien depuis deux heures,**_ sourit-elle alors que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, devenant logique et naturel de lui donner ce surnom.

Je la fixe de bas en haut en faisant attention de ne pas déraper sur ses formes généreuses avant d'affirmer que cela lui va très bien. Un immense sourire heureux se dessine sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne commence à avancer vers la caissière. Je la retiens de justesse par le bras avant qu'elle ne commette cette erreur.

\- _**Tu dois remettre tes anciens habits et donner les nouveaux à la caissière,**_ lui expliquais-je alors qu'elle va se plaindre de mon intervention.

Elle souffle de lassitude et de frustration avant de retourner dans la cabine d'essayage et d'utiliser sa rapidité pour sortir plus vite, ce qui fait rire Ruby. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, nous nous dirigeons toutes vers la caissière et après avoir payé la tenue de Samantha, mais aussi quelques nouveaux habits pour ma fille, nous nous dirigeons vers un magasin de chaussures, en face de celui-ci. À ma grande surprise, Sam ne passa pas des heures à choisir sa paire de chaussures, calquant sa décision sur celle de Ruby qui a choisi une paire de basket stylisé noire et dorée. Notre nouvelle amie a trouvé exactement la même paire, mais dans les normes adultes, ce qui me fait beaucoup rire.

Malheureusement, après avoir payé les deux paires de chaussures, je reçois un message d'Alex. Elle me demande de venir au DEO avec notre invitée. Je souffle de lassitude, me reprenant rapidement avant qu'on ne me voie, mais manque de chance, Samantha et Ruby le remarquèrent tout de même. Pourtant, aucune d'elles ne fit de remarque, pas immédiatement, attendant plutôt d'être dans la voiture et ce fut ma fille qui rompit le silence après avoir bouclé sa ceinture.

\- _**Tatie Alex veut que vous passiez au DEO, hein ?**_ Me demande-t-elle avec une petite grimace adorable.

\- _**Effectivement, mais tu vas venir avec nous. Ça la détendra peut-être un peu plus,**_ m'amusais-je alors que la miniature de ma fiancée me tire la langue avec un sourire.

\- _**Ce n'est pas très fair-play de m'utiliser afin de corrompre Tatie Alex,**_ répond-elle alors que nous entamons la route en direction de la tour du DEO.

Je souris à ma fille sans rien dire et elle comprend que je ne veux rien ajouter de plus. Elle tourne donc la tête vers la fenêtre, observant le paysage défilé devant ses yeux. Le voyage fut très calme, tout le monde étant occupé à quelque chose ou bien perdu dans ses pensées. Samantha commence à se faire un peu à la voiture et Ruby s'est légèrement endormie. La tour du DEO et National City sont à deux heures de voitures du centre commercial et nous n'avons fait qu'une heure de trajet.

\- _**Tu sembles stresser de voir l'agent Danvers,**_ retentit la voix de Samantha, chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Ruby.

\- _**Ma sœur à tendance à nous surprotéger depuis… Ce fameux jour,**_ peinais-je à expliquer à la brune dont le regard ne cesse de me fixer.

- _ **Tu sais que si tu veux me parler, tu le peux, Kara. Je ne t'y oblige pas cependant, j'attendrais que tu sois prête.**_

\- _**Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, je sais que je peux avoir confiance, même si on vient de se rencontrer. C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore le courage de dire à voix haute ce que nous avons vécu ce jour-là. Ruby n'est pas encore totalement remise, physiquement comme mentalement et cet événement à laisser plusieurs marques sur mon âme.**_

\- _**C'est pour ça que Ruby doit boire cette fiole ? À cause de cet événement ?**_ Me demande-t-elle curieuse d'en savoir plus, mais également inquiète pour ma fille, je peux le voir dans son regard bleu.

\- _**Oui, c'est une invention de ma sœur permettant à Ruby de réduire ses pouvoirs. Elle est ma fille donc elle possède certains de mes pouvoirs, mais son corps est celui d'un humain. Ses cellules kryptonienne se battent avec ses cellules humaines, mais comme elles sont bien plus robustes et puissantes, elles détruisent ses cellules humaines les unes après les autres et son sang se liquéfie à cause de ce phénomène, ne laissant que les cellules kryptonienne.**_

\- _**Le liquide est un concentré de cellules humaines,**_ comprit-elle malgré le peu d'information donné. _**Je comprends mieux à présent, son sang est celui d'un kryptonien, mais son corps est celui d'un humain, ce n'est pas compatible en effet, mais Kara, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute, ce sont les gènes,**_ essaie-t-elle de me rassurer, provoquant mon rire jaune tandis que je peux enfin voir la tour du DEO au loin.

- _ **Si, c'est de ma faute, Samantha. Pendant cet événement, Ruby a été attaquée parce qu'on connaissait mon identité civile. C'est à cause de moi que mon enfant doit vivre comme ça, mais aussi qu'elle doit vivre sans sa seconde mère. Tout est de ma faute.**_

Je lui fais comprendre que la discussion est close quand j'ouvre la portière de ma voiture, m'extirpant à l'extérieur. Parler de cette époque me fait mal, très mal, mais je suis surtout en colère contre moi-même. Je n'ai pas pu protéger ma famille et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je réveille doucement Ruby et la prends dans mes bras malgré ses quinze ans. Puis, je me dirige vers l'entrée du DEO avec Samantha derrière moi. Après avoir monté prêt d'une dizaine d'étages, nous nous retrouvons devant Alex qui nous attendait visiblement. Avant qu'elle ne commence ses remontrances ou je ne sais pas quoi, je fais un signe de tête vers Ruby qui s'est rendormi pendant notre ascension. Elle comprend et me montre une pièce sur ma gauche ressemblant à une salle de repos. Je dépose ma fille sur le lit de fortune et embrasse son front avant de fermer la porte, retournant dans la salle de commande. J'onn et Alex sont avec Samantha, lui posant tout un tas de question. Je grogne à cela. Ils ne savent pas se tenir ses deux-là.

- _ **Alex. J'onn. Stop avec vos questions !**_ Exposais-je avec un regard glacial qu'on ne me connaissait pas.

\- _**Kara, nous devons savoir si elle est un danger pour le monde ou pour toi,**_ m'annonce Alex en posant une main sur mon épaule, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- _ **Elle n'est pas un danger ! C'est une Kryptonienne ! Est-ce que vous pouvez, rien qu'une fois, arrêtez d'être comme ça ? Cadmus a fait beaucoup de tort ! J'en suis la première touchée, mais ils n'ont pas des espions Alien !**_ Criais-je hors de moi et réussissant à parler de Cadmus pour la première fois depuis un an.

Alex est touché par mes mots, mais je m'en fous. J'en ai marre qu'ils voient absolument tout le monde comme un espion de Cadmus ! Ils m'ont détruite, complètement détruits, mais je suis la seule chose qui les empêche de détruire cette ville !

\- _**Je vais scanner son esprit et nous serons enfin rassurer, Kara,**_ annonce J'onn, me demandant mon autorisant explicitement.

Je la lui donne d'un signe de tête et pendant qu'il scanne les souvenirs de Samantha, Alex me prend à part, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète. C'est quand elle récolte une goutte d'eau sur ma joue que je me rends compte que je pleure. Foutue passé !

- _ **Tu aurais dû venir me voir au lieu de garder toute cette rage en toi, Kara,**_ me dit-elle avec culpabilité, voyant mon mal-être après un an à le lui cacher.

- _ **Tu as bien assez de problèmes à gérer entre le DEO et Maggie. Je ne veux pas te poser plus de problèmes,**_ lui répondis-je en reniflant doucement, essuyant les vestiges de ma colère sur mes joues. _**J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout fait foirer, Alex. Tout ce qui est arrivé est à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas été si présomptueuse, Ruby aurait encore ses deux mères.**_

 _C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout est de ma faute !_

- _ **Écoute moi, Kara. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas être à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Il a fallu que tu choisisses et Lena t'a demandé de sauver votre fille. Tu n'es en rien responsable de la folie de Lilian. Cadmus est et restera les seules coupables. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Kara ! Toujours !**_

Mes larmes redoublent de plus belle à ses paroles dignes d'une grande sœur et elle me prend dans ses bras. Je n'en peux plus, il faut que tout sorte ! Toute cette haine ! Il faut que j'aille la voir. Alex me desserre de ses bras un instant et lit dans mon regard ce que je veux faire. Elle m'accorde un sourire d'encouragement avant de me tendre une clef. Je la remercie en déposant un bisou sur sa joue avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur menant aux étages inférieurs de la tour.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer cette première partie ! :-D J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**_

 _ **Le prochain arrive courant semaine prochaine ;-) Dites moi votre moment favoris tient ! ;-)**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	10. Partie 1 - A Rain of Blood

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Seule l'imagination et l'histoire l'appartiennent !

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je met cet écrit ici pour avoir plus de visibilié sur la fiction entière que je suis en train d'écrire sur mon profil ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil ! ( Il n'y aura pas le suite ici ) Merci à vous et ENJOY !

La fiction ( en cours d'écriture ) : s/13349429/1/A-Rain-of-Blood

* * *

 _ **Attention, cependant ! Cette fiction est mature donc il y aura de la violence, des allusions sexuelles et sûrement des scènes intimes ( je ne sais pas encore pour la dernière option xD ) je préfère tout de même prévenir ! On ne sait jamais ! :-)**_

* * *

 _ **Partie 1 :**_

 _~ Point de vue inconnue ~_

Je suis un monstre. Un de ses monstres qui forcent les gens à rentrer chez eux avant le coucher du soleil. Un de ses monstres dont ils ont peur, mais qui les fascinent en secret. J'ai toujours vécu ainsi, caché, mais visible par tous. Nous apprenons dès notre naissance à passer inaperçu. Cela permet de préserver notre race. Oui, je dis bien race parce que je ne suis pas humaine.

Je l'ai été, il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. Je ne me rappelle même plus de ce temps. Malgré mes conditions de vie, j'aime ma vie. J'aime ma communauté, même si nous incluons des spécimens dangereux dans nos rangs. Après tout, j'en fais partie, moi aussi. Cependant, la seule différence entre ses personnes et moi, c'est que j'arrive à me contrôler.

Ses sauvages n'ont aucune âme, aucun tact et surtout, ils ne sont pas discrets. Je suis chargé de retrouver ses indésirables et de les arrêter, coûte que coûte. Je suis un mercenaire, si on peut appeler mon métier comme ça. Je chasse les sauvages de nos terres pour une somme plus ou moins importante d'argent.

Je ne vis pas en communauté, même si j'y suis beaucoup attaché. Je suis une louve solitaire et je me complais dans cette vie. J'aime le fait de ne pas devoir rendre de compte à une personne ou à un ordre. Je fais ce que je désire quand je le désire. Ma liberté est ma plus grande fierté et est un grand privilège. Je suis une des rares à pouvoir vivre comme ça.

Il faut dire que j'en ai fait le vœu. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était soit mourir soit être exilé alors j'ai choisi l'exil. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme appartenant à la communauté de toute façon. Je suis comme eux, mais je suis différente à la fois.

* * *

Après des jours de pistage, j'ai retrouvé mon gibier. Ils ne sont que cela pour moi. Des animaux sans lois ni foi. Je suis douée pour chasser, j'ai appris avec mon frère. Il était le meilleur chasseur de notre communauté avant le jour fatidique. J'ai repéré des traces de pas, il y a environ un kilomètre. Il se déplace rapidement et ne possède rien sur lui. Parfait. Ce sera plus facile.

Cachée par les grands buissons de la forêt, je reste tapie dans l'ombre, me déplaçant lentement avec une précision tranchante. Je ne fais jamais de bruit, je suis bien trop douée pour louper une attaque à cause de cela. Au loin, à environ trois cent mètre, je peux enfin apercevoir ma proie. C'est une jeune femme aux cheveux courts. Elle semble humer l'air. Sûrement afin de vérifier si quelqu'un est après elle.

Elle ne semble pas m'avoir repéré et baisse sa garde le temps d'une seconde. Un rictus satisfait naît sur le coin de mes lèvres alors que je m'apprête à me jeter sur ma proie. Je sors mes armes qui sont des dagues accrochées et reliées entre elles par une chaîne. Je lance ma première dague en direction de la jeune femme qui l'évite de justesse.

Son attention se tourne dans ma direction. Elle ne me voit pas, je suis resté caché pendant mon attaque. Ses yeux prennent une lueur dorée et je jure entre mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas vrai, on aurait pu me prévenir ! Je ne lui laisse pas une seule seconde pour prendre l'avantage sur moi. Je suis foutue sinon !

Je lance ma deuxième dague avant de foncer vers la jeune femme. Très agile, elle esquive mon attaque avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec moi. Je commence par lui donner des coups-de-poing qu'elle repousse avec une étonnante facilité. Ce sera bien plus difficile que prévu. Je grogne à cette constatation avant de faire un enchaînement avec mes dagues.

Un coup de pied rotatif, emprisonnement par ma chaîne, une dague plantée dans sa main pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et l'autre sous sa gorge. Elle est piégée et je vois dans son regard qu'elle le sait et pourtant, il n'y a aucune peur dans ses prunelles dorées. Je fronce des sourcils à cela, mais décide de faire abstraction.

Je vais lui donner le coup fatal, lui trancher la gorge, quand quelqu'un fonce sur moi. Ma chaîne se brise en deux morceaux, mais j'arrive à me rattraper en plantant ma dague dans un arbre. Mon attention se tourne vers la personne qui vient d'intervenir et mon regard prend une lueur rouge sous l'adrénaline, dévoilant ma véritable nature.

La personne qui m'a attaqué est une jeune femme semblant plus jeune que ma proie. Elle est droite comme une pique, me regardant avec fureur. Je vois dans son comportement qu'elle se retient de se jeter sur moi. Elle possède dans sa paume la dague anciennement plantée dans la main de son amie qu'elle serre jusqu'à faire couler son sang.

J'admire tant de self-control de la part d'un indésirable comme elle. J'ai toujours salué le self-control de ses sauvages quand ils en avaient. La petite brune derrière sa sauveuse semble lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne bronche pas. Je suis censé pouvoir entendre ses paroles également, mais j'en suis incapable. Vraiment remarquable.

Le vent se lève, faisant tourbillonner avec lui nos chevelures. Le temps qu'une mèche de mes cheveux passe devant moi et je me retrouve dans une position délicate. Elle est rapide. Bien trop pour n'être qu'un indésirable. En effet, elle se trouve dans mon dos, la pointe de la dague maculée de son sang posé entre mes omoplates.

Elle ne tremble pas, sûr de son pouvoir, jusqu'à que mes yeux prennent à nouveau leur teinte rouge. Un sourire mauvais naît sur mes lèvres alors que j'utilise ma vitesse et le vent pour me retourner, lui faisant face. Cependant, elle a réussi à mettre la dague sous ma gorge. Quand mon regard rouge bordeaux rencontre ses pupilles, je comprends tout.

Aussi vrai que mes yeux possèdent leur lueur rouge, ses propres pupilles sont incroyablement différentes, mélangeant la lueur rouge de mon peuple et une lueur dorée. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard. Distraite par une telle chose, je ne prévois pas et vois encore moins la petite brune derrière moi et c'est trop tard quand je me rends compte de sa présence.

Profitant de mon inattention, ses crocs s'enfoncent douloureusement dans mon épaule. Je gémis de douleur avant de repousser la jeune femme d'un geste sec du bras qui, en plein vol, prend la forme d'un loup au pelage brun clair. Je grogne d'énervement à l'idée de m'être fait avoir comme une débutante.

Malgré mon épaule déchiquetée et en sang, je me mets en position d'attaque, ma chaîne entre les mains. Je suis toujours redoutable même blesser et ne me restant plus qu'une simple arme. Le loup le comprend également et s'élance vers moi dans la ferme intention de me tuer. Seulement, il freine sa course folle quand sa sauveuse se met sur sa route. La jeune femme essaie de faire reprendre ses esprits à la bête qui n'abdique pas. S'ensuit alors une bataille silencieuse entre le loup et la jeune femme. Un vent glacial se lève et vient tourbillonner violemment autour des deux concernés.

Personne n'a le pouvoir de contrôler le vent. C'est impossible. Je suis estomaquée de découvrir un être aussi exceptionnel quand tout à coup, le loup reprend sa forme humaine. Le vent se calme instantanément tandis que la jeune femme brune pose un regard énervé sur sa sauveuse pour ensuite le posé sur moi.

Mon épaule commence à me lancer et je comprends que le venin est déjà en train de faire effet. Je tombe à genoux en grognant de douleur, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant mes ennemis. Je mets une main sur ma blessure, essayant de compresser la plaie et récupérer le plus de sang possible. Avec un sourire, j'apporte le sang à ma bouche, reprenant petit à petit des forces.

La petite brune parait écœurée par ma méthode alors que l'autre femme me regarde avec beaucoup de curiosité. Je me relève doucement, ressentant les effets du venin de loup dans mon organisme et défie les deux femmes du regard. La plus petite s'avance, déterminée à en découdre, mais elle se fait stopper par la deuxième.

\- _**Rentre à la maison. Je vais en finir avec elle. De toute façon, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à cause de ta morsure,**_ s'élève la voix grave et sérieuse de la plus jeune, sa main sur l'avant-bras de la louve.

Le regard de celle-ci fait des allers-retours entre nous deux avant de soupirer et d'abdiquer. Elle reprend sa forme de loup avant de courir en direction du Nord. Je grogne de mécontentement à l'idée de laisser partir ma proie, mais je ne peux plus bouger. Le venin a déjà paralysé mes jambes et il ne tardera pas, en effet, à me tuer.

La jeune femme restante ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes avant de se précipiter sur moi. Elle me plaque contre l'arbre derrière moi avec violence et fureur, ayant utilisé sa vitesse, avant d'approcher sa nuque de mes lèvres. Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant sa demande implicite, mais je suis trop faible pour refuser.

Mes instincts primaires resurgissent soudainement et je ne pense plus qu'à me nourrir. Je n'entends plus que le bruit de son sang coulant dans son organisme. Je ne vois plus que ses veines à travers sa peau. Lentement, j'ouvre la bouche, dévoilant mes canines acérées avant de les planter sans ménagement dans la nuque de la jeune femme blonde.

Je sais que je suis en train de faire une erreur. J'en suis consciente alors que son sang commence à couler dans ma gorge. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. C'est une hybride et mon dieu, son sang est un délice. Le corps de la jeune femme se cambre légèrement, me laissant la totalité de son cou pour la déguster. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres à cette attention.

Je sens ses bras resserrés sa prise sur mon corps, se rapprochant bien plus de moi, me plaquant plus fermement contre la paroi de l'arbre. Je vois dans ses gestes qu'elle éprouve autant de plaisir que moi dans cet échange et cela ne me dérange pas. C'est étrange, mais agréable. Un gémissement de plaisir sort d'entre ses lèvres alors que j'enfonce un peu plus mes canines.

Sa réaction provoque une violente vague de plaisir dans mon bas-ventre pendant que je continue de prélever son sang à sa source. Sa respiration se fait plus saccadée, plus profonde et mes yeux prennent une teinte rouge bordeaux avant que je n'arrête de me nourrir, rassasié. Un gémissement plaintif incontrôlé sort d'entre ses lèvres à la perte de ma morsure.

J'ose plonger mon regard dans le sien et vois que ses pupilles sont dilatées. Les effets de la morsure. Son regard prend la teinte si particulière de sa race pendant qu'elle reprend ses esprits.

\- _**Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ça. Ce que l'on dit est donc vrai,**_ susurre-t-elle après un instant, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _**Comment ça ?**_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre, haussant les sourcils devant sa réaction.

\- _**Que la morsure d'un Vampire produit les mêmes effets que coucher avec quelqu'un,**_ répond-elle avec malice, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle a raison, c'est ce qui se produit quand un être comme moi mort quelqu'un. La douleur laisse rapidement place à un plaisir similaire à celui qu'on ressent pendant une partie de jambes en l'air. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres à la simple pensée de notre échange.

\- _**Bon, je vais devoir partir sinon ma sœur risque de revenir. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, Vampire,**_ souligne-t-elle en insistant sur ma véritable nature.

Je ne lui réponds pas alors qu'elle tourne les talons pour se diriger dans la même direction que la petite brune. À plusieurs mètres devant moi, je la retiens en l'apostrophant.

- _ **Je ne connais pas ton nom,**_ dis-je doucement, encore faible suite à la morsure du loup, même si son venin a arrêté sa course grâce au sang de cette hybride.

\- _**Kara Danvers,**_ se présente-t-elle, tournant la tête sur le côté sans pour autant se tourner dans ma direction ou même me regarder.

\- _**Lena Luthor,**_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui divulguer malgré ma réputation. C'est comme si une attraction invisible m'attirait à elle.

J'entends ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire avant qu'elle murmure qu'elle connaît mon nom. Je reste stoïque, surprise de cet aveu alors qu'elle disparaît à travers la forêt, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions. Je vais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec la famille qui m'a engagé !

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Dooonc comme vous l'avez compris, l'univers dans lequel évoluera cette fiction est le fantastique ! Je reviens à mes premiers amours ! Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimer !**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre comptera cette fiction ! Si elle possède plus de cinq chapitres, je changerais " Partie " en " Chapitre " pour les désigner !**_

 _ **Publications : Aucune idée, nous verrons au feeling :-) **_

_**Bisous à vous et Merci de faire vivre ce famuleux ship ! :-D**_


End file.
